The hostage and me
by Serleena
Summary: During a war, having a hostage can be useful. It's supposed to be strategic. Well okay, providing that one isn't too much troublesome. Or when your brother got a weird idea.
1. The idea

**When everything seems to unfold as planned, a demon decided to try something new : having a hostage.**

 **Sorry for the mistakes, english isn't my mother tongue.**

* * *

Britannia. A country where you could find several species : fairies, giants, humans, and recently … demons. A country where adventure was easy to find. If you're in quest for thrills, it is highly recommended. Currently, you could even find top-notch for thrills : war. It has been declared, first by humans, then by demons. As long as only humans were involved, everything was simpler. In order to free her kingdom from the Holy Knights, a young princess went to find the infamously Seven Deadly Sins, accused of treachery against their kingdom. Lie, of course. Elizabeth succeeded in reuniting them and defeating the real culprits. All is well that ends well. Or so they thought. Unfortunately for them, another threat arose quickly after what seemed a brilliant victory.

Other demons. Worse demons. The Ten Commandments. Known to be most powerful of their kind, sealed 3000 years ago. Dreyfus, one of the Holy Knights and accomplice to their chief, had brought them back to life. Or … freed them to be more accurate. Possessed by a demon himself, Dreyfus manipulated Hendrickson to do the thing. And here they were, roaming in Britannia, sowing despair and chaos. If you're tempted by a tour, you can find tickets at the tourism office. Eventually, they happened to split and met with the Seven Deadly Sins. Needless to say, each encounter produced huge battles. Now, everyone was in his respective headquarter. For example, Estarossa and his younger brother Zeldoris have established in Camelot. That's where … everything truly began.

That day, a carriage arrived in Camelot. Looking by the window, one of its occupants noticed the city partially destroyed.

"What the hell is happening here ?" made a feminine voice.

" Did we got attacked ?" added another voice.

The first voice asked for the carriage to stop. Then she got out, deaf to the calls of her followers. Only a part of the city was destroyed. Observing, she understood that it was made from the inside. Which was more intriguing.

"Please lady Morgan ! Get back to the carriage !" asked a woman, behind her.

" That's … not a good idea." responded the said Morgan.

"Huh ?"

Three other women went out. Morgan ordered the conductor to park the carriage then to follow them. He did it quickly and joined them running. Morgan looked around her. Then she put on the hood of her coat. Thus, they resumed their road. Camelot, once lively and full of people, was now desert and silent. Suddenly, the group met three persons. They were standing in the middle of a street, looking lost. Morgan approached them.

" This isn't something natural." she declared.

"What do you mean my lady ?"

"Their heart is still beating, they're still breathing but they look empty. I know nothing that can cause such state." explained Morgan, examining a man.

Magic was at work here. Then, a sound reached their ears. The ground quaked. Morgan ordered everyone to hide. A huge foot appeared. Raising their eyes, they discovered the biggest creature they've ever seen. A grey demon, roaming in the city. Behind him, citizens were following, chanting that they should offered someone in sacrifice. Hearing a breath next to her, Morgan plated her hand on her paid companion. Only a moan resonated. Fortunately the three other were too scared to even yell.

" Shut the hell up ! Do you wish for him to notice us ?" she muttered.

They waited for the cortege to pass. Morgan turned and walked in the narrow street where they had hidden.

" Lady Morgan what was that thing ? And where are we going ?" asked a paid companion.

"I don't know, but we must find my brother. However, I doubt he will be in the palace." she responded.

But in that case, where was he ? She looked before crossing another street, then went first. She sent a signal for her companions to come.

" _What should we do ? I find it strange that he didn't sent word to warn us. Or maybe he did and we never got the message. Let's see … if he and his knights are still alive, they must hide. Where … could they be ?_ "

" My lady …"

"Shush. I need to think." cut Morgan.

A moment of silence passed. She wanted to check the castle, but her instinct told her it would be the last place her brother would be. After a while, she opened her eyes.

"Follow me." she announced.

* * *

They walked for a while in this now dangerous city they didn't recognize anymore. They met several people looking empty. Other creatures were here, grey, red, blue … Morgan noticed that they seemed to gather something from citizens. What could that be ? But they were responsible for sure. Morgan decided to not stop, tightening her jaws. There was nothing she could do. Anger compressed her heart.

" _I'll find my brother and we'll fix this._ " she promised herself.

He'll certainly know what to do, or was already working on it. And if he didn't, she'll help him find a solution. Morgan felt a bit comforted. Alas, it, didn't last. A red demon blocked her way. But this one was carrying someone on his shoulder. A man with grey hair, who jumped.

" RUN !" yelled Morgan to her companions.

When she turned to look where the man was, she found him right in front of her. How did he get close so fast ?

" What do we have here ?" said Estarossa.

Morgan frowned. This man has a strange tattoo on his face. But she looked at him with dare.

" Who are you ? What is happening here ?" she asked in an authoritarian voice.

" Estarossa's the name. And I'm a demon, one of the Ten Commandments."

" A what of what ?" responded Morgan, frowned an eyebrow.

" Where the hell have you been those last days, hmm ? However, you didn't answer me. But …"

Estarossa turned around her. Suddenly, he pulled her coat and teared it.

" Argh !" protested Morgan.

" Oh oh ! Now that's interesting ! " smiled Estarossa.

"What ? You've never seen a woman before ? Where the hell have you been all those years ?"

" Hn ! Aren't you a funny one. I'm talking about the quality of your clothes. Those are for a high ranked person. Such as … royalty."

Damn. Betrayed by her own clothes. What was going to happen now ?

Meanwhile in the castle, Zeldoris lifted his eyes to discover his brother … with a woman under his arm. He frowned an eyebrow. Estarossa stopped not far away from the throne where his little brother was, and dropped his burden.

" What's this ?" asked Zeldoris.

" A hostage." replied Estarossa, crossing his arms.

" What ?"

Morgan straightened up. She looked at Zeldoris with high and contempt. That one blinked and stood up. Morgan had long ginger hair, brown eyes, pink lips, a pale skin, a delicate oval face. No trace of fear in her eyes. She was taller than him, one head taller at last.

" Mind telling me who you are ?" she asked coldly.

" Who are you yourself ? Your face seems familiar." retorted Zeldoris.

The young woman knew she couldn't lie. There were portraits of her here and there. He must have noticed them.

"I'm Morgan Pendragon." she said, looking straight in his eyes.

Looked like she was the bold one, thought Zeldoris.

" Hmmm… a princess." guessed the Demon King representative.

" Just as I thought. This is my little brother Zeldoris. You're now our prisoner, young girl. And you lot, mark my word : formal prohibition to lay a finger on her. Even, for you, Zel." intervened Estarossa, addressing the crowd of demons around.

" Huh ? What for ? We don't need any hostage ! And don't decide this on your own, especially for what _I_ can do !" exclaimed Zeldoris.

" I sympathy with your pain." declared Morgan, turning to Estarossa.

" My … pain ?!" repeated Estarossa, puzzled.

" I too have a little brother. I know what it is." she sighed.

" Snort !"

"What that's supposed to mean ?" asked Zeldoris.

Morgan didn't even bore to look at him.

" Anyway Estarossa, why do you think we need a hostage ?"

"Because dear brother, we still don't know where the king of this place is. Since she's royalty she'll be useful to force him out. Hostages are strategic. And I bet he's the one who cause us so much trouble." explained Estarossa, looking at Morgan.

"Hmph. Fine, you have a point in here. Lock her in the dungeon cells." concluded Zeldoris.

He turned his back and went to sit back on the throne. Estarossa picked up Morgan under his arm again.

" I can walk you know ?" she sighed.

"Then consider it a favour in consideration of your rank, princess." he said.

" Oooh I'm moved by your charming manners, sir Estarossa. You should give lessons to our knights." ironized Morgan.

Estarossa glanced at her with a smile. A quarter of an hour later, they were arrived. The demon opened a jail and throwed her in.

" Welcome to your new apartments. Hope you'll like it." he said while closing the door.

Morgan stood up, and tidied her outfit.

" Well, it essentially lacks objects to throw against the walls, but I will deal with it." she responded.

Estarossa left. Morgan sat on the poor excuse for a bed, then folded her knees against her. So, demons were real huh. She heard of them as everyone else of course. Intruders in her kingdom. For all she knew, Arthur was alive. That, was a good new and a relief. No demon has the right to hurt her, another good point for her. Now what to do ? First thing : not irritate her jailers. Estarossa seemed the calm type, but the other one in revenge … second thing, she was in her home. She knew that castle like no else, she and Arthur had explored it to the fullest when they were kids. No secret passage was unknown to her. Her cell wasn't locked with magic. So she could easily escape from here.

" _But where am I supposed to go ? I could gather information as well. If could find a way to transmit them …_ " she thought.

Her hope for now was that her paid companions had found Arthur. He'll find a way to manifest himself, to get in touch with her. Plus, she got a hunch that those demons wouldn't hesitate to use her people to make her obey. So no escaping. Another thought crossed her mind.

" _On the other hand … I'll certainly be restful in here. Nothing to do for once._ "

That was … interesting.

* * *

On the evening, Estarossa came back. Zeldoris had declared that since he brought a hostage, he'll have to take care of it. No demon was small nor slim enough to went down the jails. That's how he found himself bringing her her meal.

" There." he said.

He tended her a plate through a space designed for that task. Morgan went to take it. A weird, with bubbles, greenish she didn't know what was on the plate.

" Is that … what I was talking about earlier, an object to throw against a wall ?" she asked.

" That's your meal." replied Estarossa.

" Oh. May I know who cooked it ?"

" Cusack. Zeldoris' weapon master."

" I seeee."

"Well, good appetite."

Morgan took a spoon, and tasted the food. She became almost as green as it.

" Bleargh ! Oh no, that certainly won't do it at all !"

The first night, she didn't eat. Estarossa went to bring her breakfast the next morning. Just as appetizing as her dinner. He brought back the dinner, a bit surprised she didn't touch it. The princess tasted the plate. Oh my ! Who in hell ( _note from author : yeah, exactly_ ) could make such a horror ? Even a starved one would think twice before eating that. So, what should she do ? Her brown eyes fell on the lock. After an instant, she approached it, taking a spin from her hair. That done, she began to crochet the lock. Carefully, she climbed the stairs. Once upstairs, she looked around her and walked toward the closest secret passage. That's how she arrived at the corridors leading toward the kitchen.

Morgan checked her surrounding, before entering. She took some fruits, and went back to her jail. The fruits taste was delicious after that horror they gave her. Morgan threw her organic waste through the window. During the first week, she used to escape and bring back her food.

" Oooooh not again !" made Estarossa that day.

It was lunch time. From time to time demons did enjoy a good meal. Except that Cusack decided he would do the cooking. And it wasn't exaggerating saying that he was as gifted as Meliodas in that domain.

" What ?!" asked Cusack, after serving everyone.

" How in hell do you manage to ruin every recipe you try ?!" asked Estarossa, showing his plate.

Inside, an indescribable food. Zeldoris picked up a piece of it, and let it fall. Even he got to admit that it was tiresome. Estarossa pulled his plate.

" Master Zeldoris, what do you think about it ?" asked Cusack.

" Honestly ?"

" Well … yes."

" Horrible."

" But … I don't understand, I followed the recipe …"

Estarossa sighed, Zeldoris pushed his plate and left the table. His brother decided to bring his food to their prisoner. While walking, he reminded that she didn't ate anything for a whole week, at least not what he brought, but didn't seem starved as well. She must have stolen some food. How however … well, not that he could blame her for that. Suddenly, a weird idea crossed his mind. He arrived before the jail.

" Hey you." he threw.

"Hey the guy." she replied.

" You didn't eat anything. I've noticed."

A shiver ran through her back.

" I can understand why. This is pure trash."

" Then why give it to me ?" asked Morgan.

" Because none of us know how to cook. And I'm pretty tired of that junk as well. So here's my question : do you know how to cook ?"

Morgan frowned an eyebrow. Then, she left her bed where she was sitting, and came closer.

" Why do you want me to do it ?"

" Simple : you'll be useful and that will be something less for me to do. In a word, it'll benefit all of us." replied Estarossa.

Morgan raised her eyebrows. What a weird idea. But if you get to taste Cusack's cook just once … that wasn't so weird in the end. And at least, she'd be able to keep an eye on those demons.

" Very well. I'll handle the meals from now on. Just …"

" Yes ?"

" Don't lock me in anymore. It's useless." she said.

" So you've been escaping all this time. Without us to notice you, I'm impressed." he smiled.

Morgan's face remained without expression. Estarossa opened the door, she went out without hesitation. The princess went straight to the kitchen, where she immediately began to cook. Passing in the corridor a while later, Zeldoris noticed the good scent. Following it, he discovered the princess in the kitchen. Zeldoris rounded eyes, then walked to her with an authoritarian manner.

" What the hell are you doing out of your jail ?!" he yelled, once behind her.

" KYAH !"

Morgan made a turnabout and sent a pan straight to his face. Zeldoris stopped her by holding her wrist.

" Oh it's you Zelda."

" It's Zeldoris ! How did you got out and what the hell are you doing ?" repeated the demon.

"I'm cooking. Your brother asked me to do so." responded calmly Morgan.

" Huh ? But where do you think you are, to imagine you can wander where you want ?"

" I am home." she said, soft but firm voice.

Then, she took her wrist back and continue to cook. Zeldoris blinked, when called his older brother. That one arrived. The Demon King representative asked about what he learned. Estarossa confirmed it.

" Are you nuts ? She's a prisoner, and as such must remained locked up."

" I am still locked up." made Morgan, low voice.

They glanced at her. Estarossa explained that it couldn't hurt to change the cook, and to make the girl useful. Well, Zeldoris agreed even if he didn't show it.

" And if she tries to poison us ?" he asked.

" Well, if you're afraid about being poisoned, you can stay here and keep an eye on her." replied Estarossa.

" Tsssk ! It's not like we can be killed with poison anyway." made Zeldoris.

" So you have nothing to worry about then, Tetris." intervened Morgan, putting vegetables in a pot.

" Are you so stupid you can't even recall a name, or are you asking to be killed ?" retorted Zeldoris.

" Is he always tense like panties, or is it just today ?" asked Morgan to Estarossa, pointing his brother.

Comparing Zeldoris' nervousness with panties was so unexpected, and so weird that Estarossa just burst out laughing.

"WHAT ?!' exclaimed the interested one.

" I mean, you should stop yelling you would gain in authority so much." responded the princess.

Zeldoris' mood was now on storm incoming. Jus after the run for it mood. Estarossa who guessed it, prevented him for unsheathing his sword.

* * *

Meanwhile, in his secret HQ, a man announced to Arthur that four people were found outside. Nothing exceptional here, until the messenger announced they seemed high ranked. Intrigued, Arthur ordered to let them meet him. But when he recognized his sister's paid companion and their coachman, he frowned. Then, his breath went short due to fear. His purple eyes searched for Morgan.

" What … what are you doing here ? Whe … where is Morgan ?" he asked.

Nanachi glanced at the king. He perceived the panic in his voice. Who was that Morgan person ? The newcomers, well the women were in tears.

" Morgan-sama … she …" began one of them.

" Well ?!" said Arthur, impatiently.

" They got her. We … encountered this demon … a man on his shoulder … he captured her."

Arthur's face just got white. His body even shivered. Then, he just gushed from his chair and rushed to the exit.

" Arthur-sama !" yelled a knight.

" King Arthur wait !" added Nanachi.

" You can't go." made a round cat, perched on Arthur's shoulder.

Nanachi caught up with the king, and grabbed his shoulders.

" LET ME GO !" roared Arthur.

" You can't ! Please your majesty regain your senses !"

" I must go … I must help my sister !" exclaimed Arthur, struggling.

"I understand, but you'll need a plan, and I'm not even sure we can approach the castle." made Nanashi.

" I must… I have to … I can't abandon her. I must let her know she isn't left alone, so LET ME GO !"

He managed to escape. Evening was here, night was about to fall. Arthur ran to the castle. The cat on his shoulder tried to knock sense into him. But Arthur could not be persuaded, leave alone in the mood for lecture. So he sent the cat flying behind him. Before anyone could do anything, Arthur was outside. As demons were still roaming, his first move was to kill them. But he immediately thought that it would be the best way to get spotted. A way to put Morgan in even more danger. Restraining his feeling, Arthur sneaked in the streets. He noticed that Nanashi followed him. The man didn't try to stop him : apparently that was vain.

Finally, with many precautions, a demon killed, they arrived at the castle. Arthur was about to went towards jails side, when he heard a voice. A song. The young king sighed in relief.

" Hm ? That's her isn't it ?" asked Nanashi.

"Hush now. I need to hear it."

Arthur closed in eyes, concentrated. Nanashi blinked. Then listening as well, he remarked that the song was in an ancient language. Could it be … that she was communicating ? Nanashi glanced at Arthur. He suddenly startled, looking shocked.

" No … sis, you can't be serious …"

Nanashi heard a sentence being repeated. Arthur tightened his fists and his teeth. After an instant, he knocked a wall. Head lowered, he let a sigh. Then joining his hands he imitated the song of a bird in a special way. Just after, the song ended. Up in her room, Morgan smiled. Her brother got her message, and accepted it. Time to prepare for sleeping. Once in her bed, she thought about her situation. First, she wasn't looked up anymore. Second, she had found a way to communicate with Arthur and he responded. Those demons had an overwhelming presence, and she would be lying saying she wasn't afraid.

" _On the other hand, when one looks at them their physical appearance isn't that scary. Estarossa seems bored most of the time, Zeldoris looks like a capricious kid, that Chandler keeps whining about his master … as for Cusack he's only interested in his master as well. So I should be fine._ "

She'll transmit everything she could to her brother.


	2. Living with a human

**Our demons will now discover what it's like to live with a human. Culture shock incoming.**

 **Enjoy ^^**

* * *

The following morning, Morgan went to the kitchen in order to prepare the breakfast. On the way, she met Zeldoris. The princess just glanced at him, and barely said good morning. Zeldoris stopped and looked at her. He'll definitely have to do something about her attitude. His older brother recommended to not harm her, but surely there was other ways to impose oneself. One hour later, everyone was reunited around a huge table to eat. If Estarossa ate like an ogre, Cusack barely touched his meal. Morgan then asked him if he wasn't hungry. The demon looked at her with disdain.

" Well, anyone would like some more ?" she asked.

Estarossa tended his plate first, then Peronia, Chandler and even Zeldoris. Cusack decided to leave.

" _How come this lowly human can do a better cooking than me ? To think that master Zeldoris forbade me to cook, and that he prefers her food !_ " he thought.

What the world has become. But he knew that Zeldoris didn't really appreciate the girl. This situation won't last.

" Oi human ! Why aren't you in your cell ?" asked Zeldoris, a bit later in the morning.

Morgan ignored him. She was in the castle's library, sat on sofa with a book. The Demon King representative took a breath and came in, walking in a dangerous way.

" I asked you a question." he said, with a cutting tone.

" I heard it." replied Morgan, trying to not let her fear take control of her body.

" Then answer."

She looked at him, an _are-you-serious_ expression tapped on her face.

" You know, I would drop the attitude if I was you. You're only getting on my nerves and just to you know, it's not healthy." warned Zeldoris, arms crossed.

Morgan felt her rebellious temper awaking. Demon or not, this child got nerves as well. Lightening crossed her eyes, she closed her book then stood up dominating him with all her height.

" Then begin by calling me by my name, kid." she hissed.

A deadly aura emerged from Zeldoris.

" Kid ?! I'm 3000 years old you lowly human !" he retorted.

Morgan raised briefly eyebrows, then looked at him from top to bottom. Seriously ?! 3000 years old and still looking like a kid ? Not cool. Zeldoris understood what she was thinking. How dare she ?!

" _Do not harm her, do not harm her, do not harm her, do not harm her …_ " he thought quickly, trying to calm down.

She was a hostage, thus she needed to be maintained in one piece.

"Anyway, me not being locked up anymore was the condition for me to cook. Your brother agreed on that, if you're not happy then go talk to him." said Morgan, walking next to him.

Zeldoris let a heavy sigh when she passed the door. He didn't remember that humans could be so irritating. Better to avoid her from now, or else he'll really end up killing her. So he went to see if his underlings have any information about who was killing them for two weeks.

" Estarossa, I'll need some food. Our is getting scarce." announced Morgan.

" Oh. That's a problem indeed. Well, make a list I'll send someone to collect it."

" Fine, thank you."

She quickly wrote what she needed then gave it to him. Then she went for a bath. Honestly, that kind of life wasn't so bad, she thought while undressing. As a princess, she was very busy. Always learning this or studying that, always complied to act in a specific way, not able to do what she pleases … meanwhile she was left alone here. She just has to cook. Feels like holidays.

" Still no clue about our raider. I think it's about time we use our hostage. Where is she ?" said Zeldoris.

" No idea master, sorry." responded Cusack.

" Hmph ! Then go look for her. I'll warn Estarossa."

On the way, Zeldoris thought it'd be nice to use the girl himself. That sure would calm her. That's how he found himself searching for the princess as well. He arrived near to her door. Perfect, time to make her understand who was in charge here. That's how he committed his first mistake. The demon opened the door without knocking. So much for being a prince and educated as such. He heard she was in the bathroom, and entered there unannounced as well. Morgan has finished her bath and just got out. So there she was, wiping herself with a washing. Zeldoris stopped. Oh crap. Morgan was petrified, eyes rounded. Then, needless to say she yelled like hell.

* * *

Like hell indeed. Her voice was piercing. Did her parents got drill blood in their veins or what ? Even for a demon it was unbearable. Zeldoris went to stop her, when he met an unexpected enemy. A vicious one, that could bring down anyone : king like commoner, demon like human. A weapon that should be use more often. The soooaaaaap on the floor. Yes, a simple but efficient weapon, cheap, easy to manufacture. The second mistake. He put a foot on it. Zeldoris tried to regain his balance, agitating his arms. He went near Morgan, who hit him a brush used to wash the back. The demon managed to slip way, only to walk in water she dropped when she got out her bath.

Slipping even more, especially with an even more wet soap, the poor one got back next to the princess, who hit him again. In total, she hit Zeldoris three times before he finally fell on the floor. Just like this game when you hit moles heads with a hammer.

"What the hell is that ruckus ?" exclaimed Estarossa, arriving alerted by her shout and accompanied of Cusack.

" Get that pervert away from here !" yelled Morgan, showing Zeldoris.

This one was straightening.

" Zely ! Would puberty have finally reached you or something ?" made Estarossa, his hand on his hips.

" I can't believe it !" added Cusack.

" What the fuck you two ?!" exclaimed Zeldoris, up at last.

" Why else would you force a girl's door, especially when she's on her bath ? Though you could also look by the lock." replied Estarossa.

" I didn't know she was in her bath !" shouted Zeldoris, blushing in embarrassment.

" Yeah right." smiled Estarossa.

"Hey you lot ! Would mind getting out ? There's a girl who'd really like to dress !" intervened Morgan.

"Yes yes. Come on Zely, I think it's time we have _the_ discussion, man to man." said Estarossa, catching his brother by the collar.

" HUH ?!"

They closed the door as they got out. Morgana sighed. Well, better hurry to dress before someone else land in here. The walls began to shake. It stopped, and started again.

" _Looks like the discussion isn't going so well._ "

Further, Zeldoris was standing before his brother, who was looking tired.

" Is that it ? Are you calmer now ?" asked Estarossa.

" Resume your talking and I'll crash you."

"Come oooon ! It's a common thing to know. It's more than about time you learn the things of life."

" What the hell happened to your brain ?" questioned Zeldoris.

The thing was, Estarossa discovered that teasing his little brother was one of the funniest things he got to test. Of course, he was well aware that Zeldoris wasn't interested in women. Quite a waste, according to him.

"Anyway, it's about time we use her." resumed Zeldoris.

Estarossa became serious. So the demon sent Cusack to fetch the princess. This time, she was dressed. She gave Zeldoris a dark look. This one rolled his eyes. A red demon caught Morgan on Zeldoris' order. They went outside, to the market place. People looked at them as they approached. The red demon brandished the princess. Zeldoris addressed himself to the raider, proclaiming that if he didn't surrender, Morgan would be killed. Saying that, he glanced at her. Apart from a bit of anger, nothing else was present on her face.

" _This is bad._ " thought someone in the crowd.

Zeldoris looked carefully the human crowd, who slowly went back to its occupation. No one in particular seemed alerted by what happened. But he could tell the information would spread. He ordered the return. Once in the castle, the demon sent Morgan rolling on the floor.

" _So much for being a prince. No manners at all._ " she thought.

Zeldoris jumped from the demon's shoulder. Morgan was arranging her clothes. At this moment, a grey demon arrived, carrying baskets full of food.

" What the … are you taking us for your minions ?" exclaimed Zeldoris.

Morgan didn't even bother to answer, indicating to the demon to bring everything to the kitchen.

" Bring it yourself !" made Zeldoris.

" That's too heavy for me."

" Oooh you poor thing ! Humans are so weak it's a wonder you survived for so long."

" Said the one who's been sealed for 3000 years." retorted Morgan.

Estarossa hold back his brother by the shoulders.

"Let me use my commandment on her ! At least she'll be obedient !" exclaimed Zeldoris.

" _But it would be way less fun._ " thought Estarossa.

Morgan was already walking away. Meanwhile, one of Arthur's knights left the market place right after the demons. He was attentive that no one followed nor looked where he was going. After thousands of precautions he arrived at the underground HQ. The guard let him pass after he checked his identity.

" Oh Bors, you're back." noticed Arthur, sat at a table.

"My king. Yes I am, but I'm bringing a bad new." replied Bors.

" Such as ?"

" Your sister, lady Morgan."

Arthur stopped reading reports. He raised a worry look to his knight. The latter then told what he's been witness of. Arthur hissed a sworn. The he got up and began to walk on line.

"I know she insisted on staying there to gather informations but … I can't let her risk her life. I just can't." he said sadly.

" Lady Morgan is trying to help you. She already told us how many demons were roaming in the castle." resumed Bors.

" And that's all she should do ! I'll go free her using the secret passages." exclaimed Arthur.

" But your highness !"

" No buts !"

Arthur was already leaving. Cath, that ball-like cat tried once again to dissuade him. In vain. The young king allowed him to accompany him, but that was all.

"If you could get a hand on Excalibur you could free her." suggested the animal.

" I know. But … I want her to be safe first."

Arthur arrived in front of his castle.

" _Hang on sis. I'll get you out of here._ "

* * *

On her side, Morgan went to check on Excalibur. She planned to advise his brother about it. Normally, no one in here should be able to pick it. She arrived where it was supposed to be stick on the ground. Zeldoris was there, trying to pull it off.

" _Phew ! He can't do it._ "

She left without waiting. The princess didn't use the secret passages. No need to let them know about them. Plus, she knew she was under watch more than before. So there she was when she suddenly caught sight of ginger hair. Morgan froze.

" _Don't tell me …_ "

She ran to the corridor in front of her. Arthur was here, walking carefully. She arrived straight behind him.

" What the hell are you doing here ?!" she shouted.

Arthur startled.

" Morgan ! Are you nuts I almost had a heart attack !" retorted Arthur.

" Well too bad you didn't ! Get out immediately before they caught you !"

" Not without you. I came here to rescue you, so let's go." replied Arthur.

Morgan glanced to her left.

" Not now ! Hurry, leave !"

She opened a secret passage and threw her brother inside. Zeldoris arrived just after the passage closed. Just in time.

" You again. Were you talking to someone ?"

"You again too. Humans do talk to themselves from time to time." she answered.

" Hmph ! I'm pretty sure I heard two voices." he insisted, with a suspicious look.

Arthur could hear him from the other side. The voices were choked. Oh no, did he put her in danger ?

" Oh don't worry, hearing stop working fine at some point in a life." made Morgan.

" WHAT ?!"

" _Good. I got_ _all_ _his attention focused on me._ "

"That's just life, or oldness. No big deal you'll see."

"I'm so gonna kill you one of these days !"

Morgan now began to walk away.

" I'm really amazed by your sense of hospitality you know. So reassuring, welcoming … I'm going to shed a tear."

" MGRRRR !"

Zeldoris left the corridor with a furious step. Perfect, thought Morgan. He completely forgot about what brought him here in the first place. Morgan looked at where Arthur was, and decided to leave hoping he'd do the same. Arthur sighed. He failed. He has nothing more to do here.

" _The good new is they won't laugh every day with her. If it weren't for her I would have been caught. I need more strength to get her back, along with my castle and kingdom._ "

Arthur resigned to get back to his hideout. He couldn't get his hand on the holy sword, nor could he free his sister. Well, she prevented him to do that. Camelot's knights were relieved to seem him back unharmed, but sad when they understood that he was alone.

" So your majesty, what should we do for lady Morgan ?" asked one of them.

" First, we're going to keep quiet. No more raid for a while. She's their hostage and they're using her against us. If they ever think she's of no use they'll kill her. Plus, I need more strength to get her back as well as the rest. I need the Seven Deadly Sins with me." declared Arthur.

Now, that decided they needed to prepare his journey to find them. And they were constantly moving, that wasn't going to be easy.

After dinner, Morgan went to her window. She began a new song still in that ancient language that she and her brother could understand. Only the most high-ranked nobles were taught that language. Arthur was here. He wanted to be sure she was alright. Morgan made him understand that the holy sword was still unsheathed. A good new at last. A fake bird noise put an end to this conversation. However, Morgan still singed a minute so no one would suspect anything. Arthur gave order so that a knight who could come here every evening to collect information.

Meanwhile inside, Peronia was floating weirdly. In zigzag to be more precise. She didn't look so good as well. That's in that state that the others found her.

" What's wrong Peronia ? You seem … ill." asked Estarossa.

A weird situation. Last time they checked demons weren't supposed to be ill. But Peronia did look ill.

" I don't know … I feel bad."

" But how did that happen ?" asked Zeldoris.

" I was … checking on the hostage …"

" I KNEW that woman would be nothing but trouble ! She visibly found a way to poison us !" cut Zeldoris.

He leaded to Morgan's room, followed by everyone.

" I told you we shouldn't trust her. Let me get rid of her for you master." intervened Cusack.

" For once I agree with him. Women are nothing but trouble-makers. Look what one of them did to my precious master." added Chandler.

Estarossa for his part, was sceptical. But if they were right, he would kill her himself. As they arrived near her door, that one opened brutally. Zeldoris who was the closest made a jump to dodge it. He put a hand on his sword.

" Who the hell stole my clay mask ?" exclaimed Morgan, tending an empty bowl.

" Your what ?" asked Estarossa.

"My clay mask !"

" Don't play dumb with us. You tried to poison one of us, and this is as far as you go." warned Zeldoris.

" What are you talking about ? I thought you couldn't be poisoned." responded Morgan.

"What is the use for a clay mask exactly ?" resumed Estarossa, beginning to understand what happened here.

" It's a care for the face. I prepare and put one every evening." explained the young woman.

Everyone blinked while Estarossa just smiled. Then all heads turned to Peronia. That one just gave back the clay mask the dirty way.

" Blaaaargh !"

Those close to her just had time to step aside.

" Wait. Did she … eat it ?" asked Morgan, pointing the small demon.

" Looks like." said Estarossa.

" Peronia ! Care explaining why in heavens did you eat that ?!" exclaimed the princess, dumbfounded.

" I thought … it was cake paste." she revealed.

" In my room ? I would never bake a cake in my bedroom ! Had you asked me I would have told you it wasn't edible !"

Of course, something to purify was of no good for a demon. Morgan lifted her arms to the sky.

" Seriously ! You demons really need to learn more about the current world. Now I have to start it all over. Thanks for nothing."

She went back inside and closed her door. Zeldoris slapped his forehead. Human women were just impossible. Cusack asked if it was all. Were they going to let the human alone ? Estarossa replied that yes, since everything was clear. Peronia was the first to leave the place, still looking pale. Then all of them left.

" She had a point tough. We don't know this era."

" What do you mean this time ?" asked Zeldoris.

" I mean what if humans invented new weapons or else that can harm us." precised Estarossa.

" If that was the case, they would already have used them." objected his brother.

"Maybe not, we got them by surprise and your commandment prevent them from counterattacking. Plus, we still don't know about the ones who kill our brethren. What about them ?"

" Hmmm I guess you're right. Fine then, I saw a library somewhere, we'll start gathering information." agreed Zeldoris.

* * *

The following morning, the demons reunited in the library. They chose some books and chose another place to read.

" _Hm ? What is that noise ?_ " wondered Zeldoris.

Following what he was hearing, he arrived in a vast place. Certainly the ball room. Turning his head, he discovered Morgan, playing the harp. He looked for an instant, then decided to leave.

" Oh ? Well our princess is a musician. Quite a beautiful sound I must admit." made Estarossa.

He entered the place. Then he went to her, took one of the chair intended for musicians, and just sat. Zeldoris sighed : how could his brother stand that human. The only positive thing about her was her cooking. Zeldoris read some books until the end of the forenoon. Nothing really interesting actually. Was it even a good idea in the first place ?

" _Oh wait. Why not asking the human ? And if she doesn't want to answer, then I'll deal with her._ " he thought.

Now that was smarter ! Zeldoris left, and went to find her. But she wasn't in the ball room anymore. So he went to her room, and this time, knocked. No one here as well. He realized it was lunch time and led to the kitchen. Still not here ! Where did that damn human go again ?!

"ZELDORIS !" called Estarossa, making the castle shook.

"WHAT ?"

" TIME TO EAT !"

"STOP YELLING YOU TWO WE'RE NOT SAVAGES !" made an even more piercing voice.

The castle sure has to be solid. Zeldoris arrived, casting a dark look to Morgan who ignored him. Lunch was peaceful. When it was all over, Zeldoris realized he forgot about interrogating the princess. Naturally, she was nowhere to be found again. With an increasing wrath, he looked for her. It took him two hours to tour the whole building. Finally he spotted her. The princess was outside, on a terrace busy painting. She installed a tiny easel and was sitting on the floor, a flowery hat on her head.

" There you are ! Can't you stay put in one place devildamnit !" he shouted next to her.

" Oh so good !" she exclaimed.

He stood confused. What did she mean with that so good ? Since when being yelled at was even good ?

" It's so hot in here and your cold aura is so refreshing !" she said, smiling to him.

Oh &#$£§è_é !

"You know, you'd do great in a retirement home." she added, continuing drawing.

Ladies and gentlemen ! Buy right now your demon air-conditioner ! Design, adaptable to all kind of environment, also able to warm up in winter aaaaand great for Halloween and guarding the house ! Available in 10 models and sizes. 15% discount for the first hundred orders.

" I have more than enough with your attitude ! I have some questions for you and you'd better answer me if you don't want to be hurt !" he exclaimed, catching her by her forearm.

Morgan winced. His grasp was strong and hurting her. That didn't keep her from giving him a dark look.

" Now answer me. Did your kind developed a weapon that could threaten us ?"

Morgan had an ironic smile.

" Ooooh ! Are the might and powerful demons afraid of us little humans ?" she said with a smooth voice.

" No way your kind will ever scare us." replied Zeldoris.

" Then why asking ?"

He released her in an abrupt move. Indeed, nothing this weak specie would create could overwhelm his. However, their magic could be a problem. One never knows, but this human here didn't seem to know anything in that domain. A waste of time. Again.

"If you're not useful, then we don't need to keep you." reminded Zeldoris.

"You're the one asking things I can't possibly know. This is warrior stuff, I'm just a princess." she replied.

Point taken. Thinking he had nothing more to ask, she went back to her painting. That made Zeldoris wonder who let the doors opened. And … why didn't she try to escape ? Instead she decided to stay here and paint. Anyone would've try to flee. That just puzzled him, and his anger started to vanish.

"Why are you still here ?" he muttered.

Morgan didn't answer. But she put her paintbrush, stood up and went back inside. Zeldoris lifted his head and looked at the sky. White clouds were passing. He would never have dreamed that humans were so annoying. Or weird. Hearing footsteps, he leaned his head a bit to see Morgan coming back with a bandage around her forearm. True … her specie was so weak. He could break her so easily. Every prisoner they made in the past tempted to flee. They would have grasped this opportunity to leave. Zeldoris looked at her. That one never really showed terror like everyone. He stayed a while trying to understand what was wrong with this one. Morgan turned her head to him.

" You look confused." she said.

" Yes I am indeed. You're kinda strange in reality. Even when I caught you, you seemed angrier that scared." he said, crossing his arms.

"Well of course you're infuriating me."

" But why aren't you afraid ? Most of your brethren, if not all, is terrified by us." he continued.

" Are you kidding me ? Red and grey demons sure are frightening, but as far as I'm concerned you're a different story. Your presence is suffocating, but if you allow me to be honest …" she developed.

" Go on."

" You asked for it. Estarossa looks bored permanently. When I saw him first I thought he was going to sell me a pillow. Chandler keeps whining about his master from dawn til dusk, you're grumbling all day as well, Cusack is playing tapestry and Peronia is locked up in her laboratory. Talk about scary people here."

Ooookaaaay. Maybe he shouldn't have asked. However, he tried to remind her she should be scared of them. He let his darkness spread and elevate making a form. He added a roar to impress. But the princess was more or less aware of his move, judging by his expression just before. So she simply watched him, wondering what the heck was happening again.

" Why … do you feel the need to yell ? " said Morgan.

Zeldoris simply responded by a frustrated sound.

"By the way, can I ask you something as well ?"

" Like what ?" sighed Zeldoris.

" About that master Chandler talks about."

Zeldoris' face became serious.

" He said his name was Meliodas. Could he be … could he be the same Meliodas of the Seven Deadly Sins ?" interrogated Morgan.

" And what if he is ?" wanted to know Zeldoris.

" I don't know. It seems hard to believe."

" But that's the truth. Meliodas is my older brother, our eldest to be precise. He betrayed us 3000 years ago because of a woman he loved."

Morgan rounded eyes. So Meliodas was a demon ? When Arthur will hear about that … The princess asked for more details. Zeldoris glanced at her, then deciding there was no point in hiding it he told everything he knew.

" Oh. Must've been hard." said Morgan at the end of the story.

Her face looked friendlier. Zeldoris raised an eyebrow.

" I really don't get you at all." he said before leaving.

Later when she came back, Estarossa noticed her injure and questioned her while she was serving tea. Morgan told the truth.

" And why did you do that Zely ?"

" You mean apart from getting on my nerves again ? Because she took me for a ventilator."

Estarossa blinked. Morgan poured tea and gave it to Zeldoris.

" _Oh ? That's delicious. She would make an acceptable servant if she wasn't such a pain in the neck._ " he thought.

Estarossa didn't ask more about this ventilator story. Living with a human woman was something, it seemed.


	3. Childhood memories

**Sneak peek of Arthur's and Morgan's childhood. Their meeting.**

 **Enjoy ^^**

* * *

Arthur has been traveling for three days now. Three days during which he stopped the least possible. Only his horse forced him to do so, or natural needs. He was looking for his allies, the Seven Deadly Sins known to be this country most powerful warriors. He followed every indication about a giant green pig. Fortunately, this was rare enough to not be unnoticed. Also, it was leaving big footprints. So as soon as the young king will find them, then he'll be close to them.

"Arthur, I'm hungry. Plus you're exhausted." made Cath.

" Here. Eat that apple, we must spare food. I'll sleep a bit on my horse."

Cath didn't reply and eat the red apple. Arthur wouldn't listen as far as his sister was concerned. Making a U-turn on his mount like a gymnast, the young man laid on the back. He sighed and closed his eyes. He was quick to fall asleep. That wasn't the first time he did this, even if his back always ached when he woke up. The journey lasted for two more days. Arthur decided to spend the night in a clearing. As since the beginning of this trip, he woke up first. After a quick breakfast, he resumed his journey. He made another nap during the day. But this time, the king could only sleep for twenty minutes. Cath awoke him by jumping on his belly.

" Ow ! Cath !" he exclaimed.

" Look look ! Big footprints ! On your left !"

Arthur straightened. The cat ball was right. He felt joy for the first time in days. He found them. Making his horse galloping, he rushed to the direction left by those prints. He looked at them. Looked like pig's ones. Perfect. Everything would be okay once he would be with them. Merlin should be there too. Morgan will soon be free. After a while running, he could finally see the giant green pig away. Alas for him, his horse showed signs of tiredness.

"Oh no ! Not now ! We're going to lose them ! Hang on please !" pleaded Arthur.

But the mount slowed, then stopped. Arthur closed his eyes.

" Don't worry Arthur. We'll catch up with them soon. At least now we know where they are." said Cath, getting down.

" But they can get farther. I'll walk, you'll catch up with me once the horse has rested." decided the ginger-haired one, getting down as well.

Arthur ran toward the pig. If only he could call them … he managed to see the giant beast again, but was out of breath. No problem, he'll walk as he said. Twenty minutes later, he heard footsteps. Cath arrived with the horse. Well, the mount was floating. Cath used his power to join with him. Arthur jumped and managed to get on saddle. When the horse had rested enough, Caht put him down and his companion made it run again. He managed to get close to the pig.

" Ooooiiiii ! Anybody home ?" he called.

Alas, the Boar Hat was too high for its occupants to hear him. However, there were always a solution.

" There is someone jumping behind the window." announced Gowther.

All heads turned to him. They discovered a silhouette getting up and down. The Seven Deadly Sins looked at it for a while.

" Hey. Isn't that …" made Meliodas.

" Arthur !" exclaimed Merlin.

She rushed outside followed by Hawk. The talking pig asked his mother to stop. Merlin snapped her fingers, and Arthur appeared on the pig.

" Phew thank you. Cath was beginning to get tired." smiled the young king.

"Arthur, what are you doing far away from your kingdom ?" asked Merlin.

" I'm so glad to see you Merlin you have no idea." responded Arthur.

" Yo Arthur ! How are you ?" intervened Meliodas.

" Sir Meliodas ! It's a relief to find you as well. I need your help, from all of you."

"Let's get inside." decided Merlin.

The giant pig digged the ground while they entered the bar. Elizabeth greeted Arthur, then brought water for the horse. Arthur attached it to the bar.

" So. You said you need our help ?" resumed Merlin.

Arthur sat at a table. Meliodas gave him a glass of beer. The young king drank before all. Escanor looked at him. So that was him, the boy Merlin appeared to hold dear. Damn, he was handsome to his displeasure.

"Yes. I left my kingdom because of the Ten Commandments. They got Morgan." revealed Arthur.

" What ?!" made Merlin.

" You heard me. She's their hostage since two weeks now. I couldn't free her. That's why I came to find you."

"Who is that Morgan girl ? Your lover ?" asked Meliodas.

Escanor felt a bit of hope.

" No. She's my sister. Well, half-sister but I don't consider her that way." he revealed.

" Same mother, different fathers." specified Merlin.

" Yes. She's one year older than me. I met her when I was eight years old. She's my little ray of sunshine since then."

* * *

Arthur began to tell them about their childhood. Raised at his father's court, Uther Pendragon, he was already aware of its harshness, its greed, its power struggle, its falsity. He hated it, every second of it. Some of the courtiers were already trying to be on his good side, so they will obtain favours once he's king. So one day at the end of winter, his governess announced him the arrival of his half-sister and her family. That new left him quite indifferent. He was dressed and joined his father to greet them. He saw Duke of Cornwall's widow, a beautiful woman getting out of a carriage. Their escort looked around with a bit of annoyance.

" _Yaaaaaay ! More nice people._ " thought Arthur.

But … Morgan was looking at him differently. With curiosity, then she smiled. The prince rounded eyes. That … was a sincere smile. No one ever smiled that way to him. It was always fake. They curtseyed once face to face. Once inside, the adults gathered for discussion.

"So you're my little brother ? Please to meet you, my name is Morgan !" she said with enthusiasm.

Arthur blinked, then smiled before that joyful face.

" I know, our parents introduced us to each other." he said.

" Sure, but I wanted to do it myself, that was too formal."

The prince thought this girl was different.

" What game would you like to play then ?" proposed Morgan.

" Play ?" repeated Arthur, surprised.

" Well yes. You don't play in here ?"

" Of course I do, even if it's not often." he replied.

" Same here. That's why I think we should use that visit to play as much as we can, what do you think ?" she resumed.

" Yes !"

That's how they exited the place. Arthur made her visit first, then brought her to his room. They played chess, soldiers with Arthur's soldiers made of iron, hide-and-seek … in one word that was a wonderful day. Morgan and her mother were to stay two weeks in Camelot. Prince Arthur welcomed this new with joy : if those weeks were about to be as joyful as this first day … and it was. During the first week, they played a lot together, they even sneaked out the castle. Arthur never had that much fun before. It was so exciting strolling out the palace, hidden under a hooded cape. They even got to steal cakes from the kitchen.

But one day, Arthur's governess warned him : maybe Morgan was getting along with him so she could obtain something, just like most of the courtiers. He didn't reply. But when he came to meet his sister, he heard some of the adults saying the same between them. That made him think : what if they were right ? After all, that would be quite a cunning plan. His mood had darkened when he saw her. However … when she greeted him so cheerfully he felt guilty. Morgan was around his age, what if she was being used ? He decided to keep his thoughts for him, and observed her more closely. But Morgan was observant too, she quickly noticed his change of mood. Arthur decided to confront her. Better be firm with those profiteers.

" I heard that if you're so nice to me, it's only by pure interest. You or your mother are trying to obtain something from us." he said frankly.

" Who's saying that ?" asked Morgan.

" Everyone."

Arthur watched her expression. There was always something that would betray someone's intentions. Especially when found out.

" That's perfect !" she exclaimed with a big smile.

And that was completely unexpected for Arthur.

" Huh ? Mind explaining I'm confused here."

" That's simple. If everyone thinks that, it only means I can do as I please. No one will tell me what to do or how." she replied, turning on herself.

" I still don't get it."

" Arthur. You're aware I'm a high-born girl aren't you ?" said Morgan gently.

" Yeeeees ?" he said, frowning an eyebrow.

" But you don't know what kind of life it implies. Everyday, all day, I must behave in a certain way, learn how to be a proper lady, do as I am told and barely have the right to speak. I spent long and boring days studying. I don't have much free time, except when I study music. From time to time I'm allowed to play alone in my room. So if my escort thinks I'm trying to use you, then fine by me they won't interfere. For once, I'll do as I want, and all I want is having a friend with whom I can have fun." she explained.

Arthur wasn't sure at that time about what she meant. After this first stay however, he would understand. A few months after their first visit, the prince learned that lady Igerna and her daughter would from now on live with them. Uther married the widow, Morgan became a princess. Arthur was about to be convinced that what he heard about them was right. No one could obtain such status before them.

" But you seem close to her now, what made you change your mind ?" asked Elisabeth.

She could relate to their story. Morgan arrived in a court where she wasn't born in just like her, and her relationship with Arthur reminded her of her own with her sisters.

" A simple thing, actually. Morgan's education became harder, so was mine. One day, I passed before a room where she was learning broidery."

He saw how bored she looked, how tired she was of this. Later during the day, he observed another lesson. A princess should do this, that way, speak and walk like this…

" I realized she was just like me : lonely, and feeling like a puppet. She told me the truth back then. Having someone who could understand what she was going through, someone of her age she could talk and play with, someone with whom she could be herself. I instantly forgot all the gossiping, and got closer. I needed it as much as her." he ended.

And so, they became inseparable. They even learnt things in secret, like Arthur learnt how to play violin, Morgan swordsmanship and how to cook together. They defended each other, comforted mutually, advised themselves … and when Arthur got wind of her capture, it felt like the ground cracked open under his feet.

* * *

"That's why I need your help. If something ever happens to Morgan when I'm gone … I'll never forgive myself." ended Arthur.

" Of course we'll help, right guys ?" said Meliodas.

" Thank you captain. I really appreciate the girl. Morgan may have a rebellious temper, she's also curious and willing to learn. I even began to teach her some magic." said Merlin.

"But who captured her ?" asked King.

" From what I heard, a demon who looks like a kid. Dark hair and eyes, red clothes …"

Arthur interrupted himself when he noticed the fear in his allies' faces.

" That must be Zeldoris." said Diane, fingers on her cheek.

"One of the worst if not the worst." added Elisabeth.

" What do you mean ?" resumed Arthur, panic in his voice.

" It's going to be alright Arthur. We'll find a way to rescue your sister. But it's not going to be easy at all." intervened Merlin.

"I know …she also told me that there were four other dangerous demons."

" How can you tell ?" asked Ban.

" Well, we have a way to communicate in delicate situations. Morgan is a good singer, thanks to her education, and we were taught an ancient language spoken three hundred years ago, and still used for some ceremonies." explained Arthur.

" Aaaah. So she's collecting informations." smiled Meliodas.

" Exactly. And that's what's been bothering me : my sister and I know all the secret passages in this castle. Technically, escaping should be quite easy for her. They're not locking her in a jail, and even that wouldn't be a problem. She knows how to crochet a lock."

" You got an interesting girl here." smiled Ban.

" So maybe we could use those passages then." suggested Elisabeth.

" That's an idea. But she could be anywhere in the castle. Our best option would be to warn her and decide where we're going to enter." made Arthur.

" But tell me : why is she free to wander ? Knowing the Ten Commandments that's a bit weird." intervened Merlin.

To what Arthur responded that wasn't something he could know. He wasn't able to respond to Morgan, only listening. Merlin guessed she gained their trust somehow. The kind added he ordered his most high-ranked knights to come every evening to hear her report. They'll have to meet them before entering the palace. Now time to discuss a strategy. In all likelihood, the Seven Deadly could distract the demons while Arthur would take his sister away.

" They'll know we'll come for her. That's so obvious." pointed out King.

" They could also believe it's for retaking the castle and the land." said Diane.

"I say we should do the secret passage thing. Better chances of escaping without injuries." intervened Gowther.

" But we need to warn her, and that's the hardest point." contradict Meliodas.

Arthur's face darkened. He looked by a window. Let's just hope she was fine.

In Camelot indeed, Morgan continued to sing every evening, even if nothing in particular had happened. She noticed quickly that her brother was missing. But she was continuing doing her part. Zeldoris went to find his brother to discuss some matters.

" Estarossa ! Come on we need to talk about …" he said knocking.

The demon of charity opened. Zeldoris lifted his head.

" GYAAAH !"

" What ? Did I have something on my face ?" asked Estarossa, a bit surprised.

" Hell yes ! It's GREEN !"

" Oh right ! That's my cucumber mask." replied Estarossa.

He went back inside to clean his face. Zeldoris blinked. Did he hear well ?

" Your what ?"

" My cucumber mask. That's a care."

" But ! But why are you doing that ?!" exclaimed Zeldoris astonished.

" Not because I'm a demon mean I can't take care of myself." replied Estarossa, washing his face.

Zeldoris' jaw just fall wide open. Then, his face darkened.

" That's her. It has to be."

He made a turnabout and walked quickly to Morgan's room. This time, he knocked at the door but didn't wait to enter.

" You there. When are you going to quit messing around ?" he asked, always abruptly.

" Good evening to you too, Zelis." replied Morgan, turning to him.

" What have you done to my brother ?" continued Zeldoris.

Estarossa was right behind him. Morgan looked at him.

" Hm ?"

" You told him to wear a cucumber mask ?! Care to explain that one away ?!" resumed the demon of piety.

" Ooooh ! So you actually did it ! And so, how does it feel ?" asked Morgan, joining hands with a smile.

" Well, surprisingly it feels good. My skin is indeed smoother." smiled Estarossa, passing a hand on a cheek.

" I told you so ! I also know a shampoo recipe with eggs which works wonders. I'm sure you'll like it too !" made Morgan.

" Really ? Well why not."

Zeldoris observed this conversation with the sensation of being in a nightmare. It was a nightmare. It has to be. He hit his head against a wall, digging it. No awaking. How could this be ?! Why Estarossa was getting along with that human ?! Zeldoris couldn't understand. When he looked at them, an image formed before his eyes. Meliodas. He too became weird after meeting with a woman out of their specie. Was Chandler right ? Were women nothing but trouble ? Sighing heavily, he retreated.

The next day, Zeldoris got another unpleasant moment. His father was still surveying this war. The raids may have decreased, however he failed to capture the responsible. So the demon of piety went for a scold. Way to improve his mood, not so good since the princess's arrival. He walked furiously in the castle, looking for a way to calm down. He arrived in the ball room. Morgan was here, playing the flute. He looked at her, his eyes darker than ever. That girl … everything was upside down since she came here. Unbeknownst to them, they had reached a turning point. Where everything could change. He could kill her. Right here, right now. Zeldoris considered the idea.

Meanwhile, the music was resonating. It resonated in him. It invaded him. Morgan didn't notice him. She went to the harp she began to make sing with one hand. She gave up the flute, operating a soft transition. Then, she started to sing. Little by little, the notes appeased the demon. Without him realizing it, his breath became slower, his hearts stopped pounding in anger. Morgan played for an hour, immersed in her partition. Only the clock ringing interrupted her. Zeldoris startled.

" _Huh ?_ "

" Would you like some tea ?" asked Morgan.

" Hmm, yes."

Calmly, with that grace she was taught she left the place. Zeldoris shook his head. Weird … how could he be calm now ? Because of some dumb music ? That was a stupid thought. Morgan came back with a tray. She poured tea and gave it to the demon. Then, she went back to her harp. The princess played it and drank from time to time. Five minutes later, Estarossa happened to pass by here. He looked inside.

" _Eh ? They're in the same room without quarrelling ? That's new._ "

He looked at his brother. Zeldoris has leaned against a wall, foot crossed drinking tea peacefully. He shrugged and left.

* * *

" I'm going to eat outside today. " announced Morgan.

" Eat outside ?" repeated Estarossa.

" Well yes. The weather is splendid so I'm having a picnic."

" A picnic. Those humans." made Cusack with contempt.

" Count me in. I still have to keep an eye on you. What about you Zely ? Want to join us ?" asked Estarossa.

" I don't really care."

Cusack preferred to leave with a gesture of bad mood. Two hours later, the brothers were in the garden. Surveying the hostage was what decided them. Morgan unfolded the tablecloth, and arranged all the cutlery. Knowing Estarossa's huge appetite, Morgan cooked as if it was for everyone.

" Waaaah ! That was delicious as always Morgan." declared Estarossa after his meal.

He leaned back and laid on the grass, with a very satisfied smiled on his face.

" _Well, mother sure was right. You can coax any man with a good meal._ " thought Morgan.

It reminded her of Arthur. Not so long ago they used to have picnic here, together or with some knights and her paid companions. How and why did this go wrong ? Her eyes caught sight of Zeldoris whose hand was about to crush a butterfly.

" Hey what are you doing ?" exclaimed Morgan, stopping his hand by holding it by the wrist.

The butterfly flew away.

" And you, what do you think you're doing ?" retorted Zeldoris, freeing his hand.

" Aaaaah come on you two ! Not this time ! Or else I take one to hit the other." exclaimed Estarossa, eyes closed.

" Why always solve things with violence ? There's other ways you know." replied Morgan.

" That's because you don't hit hard enough." made Estarossa.

" Let me tell you one thing : the day a mosquito will land on your balls, you'll understand you can't solve everything with violence." retorted the princess.

Estarossa opened his eyes then just laughed. That was an interesting concept, and quite true.

" Anyway Zelis, not because its smaller or weaker mean you can kill it. This insect has the right to live just as much as you do !" resumed Morgan.

Zeldoris rounded eyes a little bit.

" Oh really ? Is that what you truly think ? After what we did here in Camelot, you're saying we still have the right to live ?" he said with an ironic tone.

Estarossa straightened his head, eyes opened.

"I won't lie : I do resent you for what you're doing. But … I had time to ponder. Us humans are no better actually. You're demons, it's your nature more than in ours. Still … it seems we're worse than you. I don't think my race is best placed to judge."

Zeldoris didn't know what to answer. That was the first time in centuries he heard that coming from a human. The very race who was the fastest to judge indeed. The butterfly came back and landed on her right arm. Morgan approached her fingers and delicately took it. The insect stayed quietly perched on her hand, while she was contemplating it as if she was holding a jewel.

" _Humans are so … so … complex._ " thought Zeldoris.

Especially that one. He turned his head, his eyes getting lost in the landscape. Five minutes of silence followed. Morgan was designing a bracelet made of flowers. The wind blew softly, making her long hair dancing. Zeldoris glanced at her. Almost two weeks since her arrival. Feels like longer. Oh well. Not that it matters anyway. But how long his brother wanted to keep her ? True, the raids did stop, but what now ?

" _Hey Estarossa._ " asked Zeldoris mentally.

" _Hey what ? I'm having a nap here._ "

" _What are you doing to do with the girl ?_ "

" _Nothing special, actually._ "

" _Then why keeping her ?_ " questioned Zeldoris, this time glancing at him.

Estarossa just sighed. For now, he didn't really want to reflect on that. Just enjoying the moment, the sweet warm of the sun, a refreshing wind … Morgan's voice resonated. Softly, nicely. Her butterfly was still here, feely comfortable probably. She tended her hand and deposited it on a flower. Then she closed her eyes, lifting her head to the sun and continuing singing.

" _She's surrounded by demons and she look so calm. One could even think she's happy._ " thought Zeldoris.

Happy with demons. Some weird thought it was. Everything about her was weird and irritating.

" Is there something on my face Zelis ?" asked Morgan, opening an eye.

" Would you mind calling me by name ?" he exclaimed.

" Why ? That's a cute nickname." she smiled.

" Cu … I don't need or want to be cute !"

" Oh. Well that's the revelation of the year."

" Hahaha ! So true kid !" made Estarossa.

"Gromph !"

Now that's why Estarossa was keeping the princess. Fun. Just for that. He got to admit that doing nothing was also pleasant. Not to mention the meals as well. Thirty minutes later, Morgan stretched herself. She announced she was coming back to the castle. The princess gathered all the stuff before leaving.


	4. Watching differently

**Soooo our little demin is intrigued and thus begin to watch his hostage differently. Probably too differently.**

 **I completely forgot to specify one point : Chandler and Cusack broke free earlier than in the manga.**

 **Enjoy and thanks ^^**

* * *

During the following days, nothing seemed particularly different. Morgan was still a prisoner cooking for her jailers, Estarossa continued to keep an eye on her, Chandler tried to find his master but failed to bring him back, Cusack was avoiding the princess's meals and Zeldoris began to be more intrigued about Morgan. After what she said about humans being worse than demons, he looked at her differently. He was used to be considered as a monster, a freak or a plague. That someone could see him otherwise surprised him. So he tried to understand. That human has been annoying as much as weird. That's why Zeldoris contrived to be in her presence and observed her.

Morgan didn't mind, as long as he stopped yelling all time and let her be. Of course, the other demons noticed this new interest. Especially Cusack who couldn't get why his master stooped to be interested about that girl. He watched them as well. Zeldoris took the habit to take tea in the ball room where a table and chairs have been installed. Morgan often played music not far away. Sometimes they even get to play chess. That's how Zeldoris began to notice things about the princess he has been oblivious about. Her grace whatever she was doing, her delicate neck when she tied her hair, this long and silky hair, that warm or nice smile, those chocolate eyes, pink lips … in a word, her beauty. Zeldoris spottted those details without understanding their meaning. All he knew was all this brought him moments of peace and relaxation.

One day, as Cusack was reporting news to his master, he noticed that this one stopped listening to him. Zeldoris was glancing at Morgan who entered the room, humming. She greeted Zeldoris with a gracious nod. The napping demon saw with surprise a nice smile on his master's lips as he gave back the princess her greeting. Not only that, but his look followed her.

" _I must stop this before it gets too far._ " thought Cusack.

To begin, ruining her meals. He went to the kitchen and take a look inside. There she was, busy cutting vegetables. He glanced at the cooking pot, then threw something in it. In one minute it would explode. With luck it will burn her.

"Morgan." he heard.

Crap ! What was his master doing here now of all times ? He couldn't possibly let him be hurt, by his fault on top of that. Plus, he should be able to turn this in his favour. Cusack rushed in the kitchen. He protected his master just when the explosion happened. Unfortunately, he protected the princess as well.

" What happened ?" asked Zeldoris.

"Ask that human. She visibly tried to hurt you. I knew we couldn't trust her." responded Cusack.

" What ? Why would I make my own cook explode ? And how on top of that ?" retorted Morgan.

" You tried to hurt my master, filthy human. You'll pay it with your life." warned Cusack.

" Before that, tell me how would I have been able to predict Zelis' arrival here ?"

" How should I know ? You humans are deceitful." resumed Cusack, a hand on his sword.

Morgan grabbed a knife behind her. No way she let her be killed without a fight. The demon already unsheathed his sword, and sent it to the princess. But Zeldoris interposed himself, catching the blade with his fingers.

" That's enough Cusack. This is an accident. It's still forbidden to touch her."

Cusack rounded eyes. He sheathed his weapon. Morgan waited for him to get out and looked for another cooking pot. The previous one has been ruined by the explosion. Zeldoris followed his former master.

" Master Zeldoris, why are you protecting that human ? This is not worthy of you." asked Cusack.

The Demon King representative watched him with a suspicious look. Cusack shivered. Looks like his master understood it wasn't her fault.

" Just to be clear : don't you dare do this again when I'm on the way."

Zeldoris left him here. Cusack stoop it up said. In the kitchen, Morgan was leaning against the sink. That damn demon. He did this. He tried to hurt her or worse. She also realized how fast he was. Would she even have been able to block his attack ? She'll have to watch her back from now on. Things were going to be complicated. Later, she went to serve lunch. Zeldoris was missing, which surprised her. Maybe he forgot time again. The young woman went to find him. She spotted him outside.

" Zelis ? It's lunch time." she called.

" Oh ! I knew I forgot something. I have some business to attend, I won't eat now." he announced.

His wings appeared, and he began to rise in the air. Morgan looked at him mouth opened.

" You can fly ! How lucky of you." she said.

Zeldoris watched her. Then he had a little smile before her expression. He left. He wondered if it was a good idea to leave after what Cusack did. He told Estarossa to keep an eye on the girl, just before he questioned himself. Was he worry ? No he couldn't be. It was simply that if she were to disappear, he'll have to taste his former master's food again. Just the thought made his stomach churn.

* * *

Morgan for her part, locked herself in her room. Better not be in Cusack's sight until Zeldoris' return. By the way …why was he less aggressive since a while ? Not that she didn't like on the contrary. Still it was weird. What could possibly make him change ? Cusack noticed it, as well he spotted Estarossa's discreet survey. That infuriated him more. What kind of spell did she used to have them on their side ? It couldn't be jus because of her food and songs ?! Maybe he should ask Peronia. Surely she'll have an idea, she was quite knowledgeable. One hour later, Zeldoris was back. As he went inside, he noticed a good smell.

" I hope you didn't eat on the way." greeted Morgan.

Next to her, a trolley with a full plate. He approached and she stepped aside. Zeldoris ate, standing up. Morgan was outside, enjoying the sun again. Spoon on mouth, he looked at her for a minute at least. Then, he put his plate on the trolley and walked outside. His wings went out.

" Come with me." he said, tending a hand.

Morgan leaned eyes on his hand then to him with surprise. She lifted her hand with a hesitation, then put it in his. Zeldoris draw her to him, placed his arm around her waist before taking off. Morgan let a cry, clinging on him. Then, she opened her eyes. The landscape was passing beneath her. She was flying. She actually was. The forest, the river appeared in a totally new angle. She closed her eyes with a smile. The wind was so good. Such a feeling of freedom. Zeldoris went higher, straight to the clouds. It was like a sea of snow. Morgan tended a hand, experimenting the sensation of a cloud between her fingers. It was wonderful. The sky was so blue. No one was here. Nothing as well : no boundary, no shackles, not ties just freedom. Morgan never felt this before, and she would remember it her entire life. They went down under the clouds. Zeldoris made a loop, slowly, making her chuckling before going back to the castle where he landed.

"Wow, that was incredible. But, may I know why you did this ?" she asked.

" To be honest, I don't really know." he confessed, a bit puzzled.

" Thanks a lot anyway, Zeldoris." she smiled.

" Oh ? You finally remembered my name ? Looks like this little flight put your ideas in the right place. About time." declared the latter.

" Of course since I'm thanking you, Zelis."

" Too good to be true, of course."

" Hope is alive so don't lose it." she replied, leaving.

" Tch ! Annoying human." said Zeldoris, smiling as well.

" Tiny demon."

" Moooh !"

"Ooooh I see now ! That's why some of you have horns. Mixed blood right ?" she teased.

" Huh ? Do I look like a cow to you ?" he made.

" For the temper, alas."

" And how about you start running huh ?"

"You offer me some exercise, aren't you cute."

He raised his head to heavens. But he found this funny now. She was just teasing him gently, just like friends. Friends. He, Zeldoris the executioner, the Demon King representative, friend with a weak human. Maybe there was something in her food after all. The rest of the day went calmly. Morgan still aware of Cusack's bad intentions towards her tried to be as often as possible around Zeldoris or Estarossa.

" You think she bewitched your student ?" repeated Peronia that day.

" I don't see any other reason why he would get interested in her." made Cusack.

The two of them were in a room dedicated to Peronia's experiments.

" Well, having a conversation is easy with her. That princess is willing to talk about anything. From a girl's point of view, she's pretty as well."

" HUH ? You can't possibly mean MY master would be charmed by a human ?!" exclaimed Cusack, straightnening.

" I didn't say that indeed. But you know as well as me that bewitching master Zeldoris would necessitate a very high level of magic. Would she possess it we'd be all dead or out." resumed Peronia.

" I'm confused right know. What exactly is your opinion on the matter Peronia ?"

" I don't have a precise answer as to why Estarossa and Zeldoris got along with the human. I can only guess."

" Grmph !"

" _And no matter what I say, you just won't believe it._ "

Cusack was now immerged in deep reflection. He was trying to understand why his former student seemed to have make peace with a human who was irritating him before. He believed Estarossa just found the girl funny, especially with her interactions with Zeldoris. Teasing each other wasn't new after all. That's why he somehow protected her apart from her hostage role. But Zeldoris ? What could he possibly find in her ? He decided to leave after a while. Peronia flew out of her laboratory. This question intrigued her now. She found the duo outside and hid. Let's just hope that master Zeldoris wouldn't be mad if he noticed her.

" ... so you intend to be the new Demon King. But isn't Estarossa supposed to be next in line ?" said Morgan.

" He's not interested by the position. That's why I finally have hope to achieve it."

" And what will you do when you're it ?" continued Morgan.

Zeldoris remained silent. At first, before meeting his first love, it was just to prove his worth. He knew he couldn't possibly surpass Meliodas, it was just a dream back then. Then, he met the daughter of the vampires' king and fell in love with her. It gave him a new goal. If he was to be king then he could choose her as his queen. Alas, it didn't turn out well at all. When he came back in this realm, he was shocked to see what happened to the castle. As soon as he could be alone, Zeldoris checked the seal he put on the clan. Nothing. It has been broken. So where was she ? He looked for her or any vampire that could inform him. No one. He went back to where the castle was and explored it. That's how he found her clothes with blood on it. She was dead. After all that time … it was all for naught in the end.

" What about you ? Did you ever dream of being queen ?" he asked instead.

" Oh no ! Being a princess is already a pain, so a queen !" exclaimed Morgan.

" Huh ? But then you could be free. No one would be able to order you around anymore." objected Zeldoris.

" That's what you think. My people would've wanted a king and an heir, and that's logical. Plus, I don't think everyone would be happy with a woman ruling them. I'm really happy Arthur got the position, and thanks to him mine is more comfortable since he's king." she revealed.

Arthur indeed was fiercely opposed to his noblemen who wanted to use her for an alliance. His sister wasn't a toy, an object or a pawn.

"It's true that I never understood this discrimination about your sex. I've never seen it in any other clan." admitted Zeldoris.

Among demons, as long as a female could prove her worth with her skills it was enough.

" That's because we're the weakest ones. In order to overcome that fact, men belittle women whose only wrong is to not have the same strength as them. This way, they feel stronger." she said.

" This is as stupid as disgusting."

She smiled a little. Then, she stopped before a flowerbed where bees were foraging and observed them, as if she was discovering something.

" Why are you so interested by everything in the outside ?" asked the demon, crossing his arms.

"Have you ever observed nature ? I found it extremely interesting. Those small creatures living differently than us, contributing to that delicate balance we all benefit from. Everything has its place and role, nothing is wasted nor useless … no hypocrisy, no lie, all is simple there."' she developed.

Hm, it's true that he never paid attention to nature. Apart from training and fighting he did nothing else, he responded.

" Then try it." she said.

" What for ?" asked Zeldoris, a bit surprised.

" You'll see."

* * *

They resumed walking. Zeldoris glanced to where Peronia was. What was she doing inside that bush ? A move next to him distracted the demon. Morgan almost collapsed on the grass.

" Are you alright ?" he interrogated.

" Hm hm." she smiled.

He looked at her. Okay then, lying down on the grass it is. Morgan showed him a cloud, asking him if he could see a teddy bear form.

" I can ! I never imagined clouds could have a different form. Oh look, that one looks like a cow." said Zeldoris, surprised.

" Someone you know ?"

He put a hand on his eyes, sighing but smiling.

" Actually, I showed it to you because I thought it was your grandmother." he retorted, glancing at her.

Morgan straightened and looked at him, rounded eyes.

" What ?"

" You made humour."

Then she acted as if she was fainting. He just rolled his eyes. They stayed that way for a moment. Inside her bush, Peronia scratched her head, failing to see the point of this. She looked at the sky, and then what ? Tea time arrived. Zeldoris demanded her to put it in something she could bring along with her, as for the cups. The princess frowned in incomprehension, but obeyed. Then, he took her in the air. Three minutes later, he landed in the middle of a blossoming tree. Morgan looked around her.

" So. What do you think about having tea here ?" he asked.

" I would have never dreamed you could surprise me." she confessed.

Zeldoris couldn't help but have a proud smile. Morgan began to pour tea. The tree was covered with pink flowers, and they could see the capital. The princess leaned against the trunk while he remained stood up. So peaceful … and original as well. They stayed there, enjoying that time. Morgan was thoughtful though. Why did that demon choose to spend more time with her ? She was of course perfectly fine with him being calmer, friendlier even. That was one demon who wasn't willing to hurt or kill her. Especially since he was the one threatening her first. Maybe she should take advantage of this change to do something for her people. However, no rush otherwise he'll get suspicious. Morgan decided to let him come first, getting closer maybe before asking for anything. Meanwhile, she stood up and picked some flowers. Zeldoris decided to come back one hour later. Suddenly, as they were approaching, Zeldoris felt an intrusion. He used his power and found himself in a pitch-black place. Before him and Morgan, a weird one-eyed bat.

" And who the hell are you ?" asked Zeldoris.

" What is that thing ?" asked Morgan, tending a finger

"Tssst ! Don't touch it we don't know what and who it is." made Zeldoris, hitting her hand.

Through Orlondi's eye, Merlin stood astonished. She started looking for Morgan and check on her. She blinked. Did she make a mistake in her spell ? That sure was unexpected. She would have never dreamed what Zeldoris would hold Morgan that close. She noticed a basket the princess was holding. Her arms fell on surprise. Did they go for a picnic or what ?! The look in Zeldoris' eyes warned her. Merlin was about to call back her little spy, when Morgan forestall her : CLOP ! She captured Orlondi by confining him in her basket.

" There ! You'll make it talk later." she said.

" Why did you do this ? I can very well do it here and now." asked Zeldoris.

" Because I'm here and I don't want to see it." said Morgan.

" Hmph, fine. I guess it's lucky : not everyone is able to escape from my grasp." said Zeldoris, making them back to reality.

"Maybe because they don't want to. It's not so bad after all." she made, with a mischievous smile.

To what Zeldoris just blushed.

" Brrrrm ! Anyway, it's almost dinner time so you should go prepare it." he said, releasing her.

He took her basket and quickly went out here. Meanwhile in the Boar Hat, Merlin smiled.

" Thank you, Morgan."

The Sin had understood Morgan helped her. She saw in her face that the princess guessed Orlondi was sent by her. By capturing him she allowed the magician to take him back without damage, using the diversion she provided. She got out of her laboratory. Orlondi hid somewhere. He had the fear of his life when he recognized Zeldoris.

" So ?" asked Arthur, impatient.

" I'm … not sure."

Merlon went to sit on a table with her companions.

" What do you mean ? Did you find Morgan ? Is she fine ?" he insisted, leaning his hands on the table.

" Yes and yes."

" So what is the problem then ?" questioned Escanor.

" I said that Morgan must've gain their trust for being allowed to wander in the castle, and not locked up. I just didn't expect it would to be to such an extent."

" Merlin please, stop beating around the bush and tell me what you saw." resumed Arthur.

" Fine. I saw her in Zeldoris's arms, well he was holding her by the waist and she had hers around his neck. She was carrying a basket, as if they were coming back from a picnic only both of them." replied Merlin as if reading the newspaper.

Talk about some news here. Everyone got an identical expression of surprise.

" WHAAAAT ?!" they then exclaimed all together.

" Congrats for your synchronization guys."

" Wait wait wait Merlin. Zeldoris … the Zeldoris, holding a _girl_ in his arms ?!" said Meliodas.

" Exactly. I was as surprised as you."

"You sure about this ? Maybe you should look again." suggested Arthur.

"Are you implying I'm partially sighted ? Plus, even if I was to look again they probably separated now." retorted Merlin.

" But ! But why … how …"

Meliodas has lived for a very long time. He saw and went through a lot of things, and believed he had saw everything or almost. Except this. He could hardly imagine his cold little brother able to have anyone his arms, except for killing. Had Merlin said Estarossa, okay. That would have been logical. But Zeldoris ! He of all people ?

" Hey Merlin, do you drink something before your trances ?" asked the dragon of wrath.

" I was about to ask the same, and if I could taste it." added Ban.

" Ooooh get lost all of you !" exclaimed Merlin.

She teleported outside. But she couldn't really blame them for being dumbfounded by what she said. What exactly was Morgan's plan ? Was this rapprochement part of it or did it get out of control ? And where will it lead her ? If she got closer to him it was possible he wouldn't let her go. In all likelihood, it was even possible he wouldn't let her alone. He would want to be near her as often as possible. Ugh, now that was some complication.

In Camelot castle, Morgan learnt that the spy she captured disappeared. Just what she wanted. Zeldoris brought back the basket. Then, he glanced at her and turned to her.

" Say Morgan."

" Morgan."

" Be serious. Did you know the bat you captured was going to disappear ?" asked Zeldoris.

Thankfully she learnt how to hide her emotions while living in the court.

" And how exactly was I supposed to know that ? I don't even know what it was in the first place. Maybe that's part of its power." she replied.

Plausible argument. She has not knowledge in magic, and maybe that thing could teleport indeed.

"Okay then. So, what are you cooking ?" he continued, getting closer.

" Chicken with fries."

" With what ?" repeated Zeldoris.

" Fries. An invention of our cooking chief. Want to taste one ?"

He nodded. She took a frie and gave it to him. Zeldoris examined it, before eating.

" So ?" she asked.

" Good."

" Perfect."

* * *

The next day, as Morgan was serving breakfast she suddenly took Zeldoris' chin. Everyone froze.

" W-what are you doing ?" asked the demon, feeling his seven hearts pounding.

" Your eyes." she said.

" Eh ?"

" They're green."

Zeldoris rounded eyes, while she freed him.

" Let me see … hey she's right, they changed colour !" exclaimed Estarossa.

" But that's impossible !" said Zeldoris.

He got up and went to the closest bathroom. There, he looked at him in a mirror. It was true. His eyes … were green. Quite a beautiful emerald shade. But how and why? He saw his brother's reflection.

" Got any idea of how this could happen ?" he asked.

" None. I didn't think it was even possible." responded a disturbed Zeldoris, staring at himself.

" You know … it already happened in the past." resumed Estarossa, looking serious.

Zeldoris' eyes moved to his brother's image.

" Last time I saw this kind of thing, something bad happened. Do you know what it means ?"

" Shut up."

" It means you're changing. And I'm pretty sure … you have a hunch about what… is making you change." continued Estarossa, ignoring the menace in his little brother's voice.

" I said shut up. I'm not changing. I can't, I have an ambition I must accomplish."

Zeldoris felt like a grasp on his hearts. He frowned. Why … did that sentence felt … hollow ? No, no it wasn't. It couldn't be. Zeldoris didn't even want to think about this any longer. He closed his eyes and took a breath. When he opened them, they were black again.

" See ? That was nothing."

He left the bathroom. Estarossa took a breath, rising his head. So, what to do now ? Should he do something ? And what exactly ? On his side, Zeldoris was back to the dining room. Morgan went to him.

" Zelis, are you okay ?" she asked.

He looked at her. She showed an intrigued expression.

" What ?" he asked, a bit angered.

" Your eyes are changing again."

" Urgh !" he said, putting his hand on those damn eyes.

" Can I do something to help ?" resumed the princess, this time leaning to him.

Black eyes turned green one more time.

" _This is funny, in fact._ " she thought.

But what did it mean ? An illness ?

" It's nothing huh ?" made Estarossa.

" Perfectly ! I got this under control !" replied Zeldoris, recovering his dark apples of the eye.

" You know, there's nothing wrong about having green eyes. I think it's beautiful on you." made kindly Morgan.

And whoosh green eyes again.

" _Oh boy it looks like an animal parade._ " thought Estarossa, amused.

He decided to play a bit.

" I don't know … it's not very demon like."

" What are you implying ?"

In fact, Zeldoris' eyes were black when talking to him and green when he addressed to Morgan. It seemed like someone was pushing a button inside his head.

" Oh ? You need to have a specific colour to be a demon ? That doesn't diminish his strength, I'm sure." resumed Morgan.

Green.

" It's not very frightening as well." replied Estarossa.

Black.

" Your presence is enough for that, not to mention the power. An eye doesn't need to be black to be cold and intimidating. Personally, I like this change."

Green. Estarossa wondered if the princess realized what was happening. Probably not, since she wasn't looking at Zeldoris.

"Well maybe … got to admit he's looking cute now."

Black. Oh so black.

" Green eyes do show up better with dark hair. So yes, it's better on him." she continued.

" Fine then. Let's have a cute demon in this castle. For once it can't hurt."

They both looked at him.

" Oh my !" exclaimed Morgan.

" Bwahahaha !"

" What is it this time ?" questioned Zeldoris, being fed up with this conversation.

" Now that's a way to satisfy both sides." responded Estarossa.

" Would you mind explaining devildamnit ?"

" Don't get mad but … your eyes have now both colours. The left one is black while the right is green." revealed Morgan.

" EEEEH ?!"

Estarossa sniggered. It ended up better than he thought. He wanted to see if it was indeed possible. Zeldoris kept his anger in check and left the place. However, it was still preoccupying. Estarossa glanced at Morgan. He would bet she had no idea of what as going on. Even with what was truly a problem, the demon found a way to entertain himself. That's why he still did nothing when she left.


	5. We have a problem

**Zeldoris' interest for the princess is now known by everyone. Thus, it became a problem that must be solved.**

 **Thanks for reading and enjoy !**

* * *

" Master Zeldoris ! How are you feeling ?" asked Cusack.

" Cusack, I'm beginning to be tired of you asking me this at least five time a day." sighed Zeldoris.

"That's because I'm worry about you. This sudden change of eye colour … I think it's something to take seriously."

Zeldoris glanced at him with anger. Two days has past since the incident. He clearly stated that it was no one's business and that everything was fine. The topic was now closed. Except that no one was dupe. They all know what happened last time this kind of change occurred. It was the first symptom. Zeldoris for his part, was in complete denial. He refused to talk or think about it and got mad every time someone made just a hint about it. Morgan, sharped for her sake, began to believe she was the cause of this. She noticed the demon's eyes changed in her presence. But she failed to understand how this was a problem. What should she do ? Avoid Zeldoris in order to not angry him, or on the contrary confront him ? After reflection, she opted for the second solution.

However, Zeldoris him chose the first one. Possessing a high sense of hearing, he could identify her way of walking and thus, leave. But the princess was resourceful and decided to resort to the secret passages to cut his road. That how she managed to catch him in a corridor.

" Where do you come from ?" he asked.

He was sure he left her behind him.

" Zeldoris, we need to talk." she announced.

He narrowed his eyes. Using his full name implied a serious discussion.

" I won't beat around the bush : you're avoiding me since this eye case. And I'd like to know why. I guessed I'm the cause of it, but I failed to see how it is a bad thing."

He sighed.

" I'm not in the mood for that." he replied, passing next to her.

" It's been three days you're not in the mood. At least tell me if I did something wrong." she resumed.

Something wrong …

" I've got other things to do so we'll discuss this later."

Morgan sighed. Tch, so typical of men. Running away instead of solving a conflict. Fine ! He was playing pig head so be it. It's not like it would change anything to her situation anyway. Morgan turned her back. Zeldoris tried to focus on his work and on how to find the Seven Deadly Sins and Arthur Pendragon. But he felt impatient. He had trouble on just listening reports, got furious for insignificant reasons, felt like he would explode at any time and destroy everything around him. What the hell was happening to him ? It was like two sides of him were in conflict.

" This can't last anymore, sir Estarossa." he heard this evening.

Zeldoris stopped. He hid his presence and listened.

" Master Zeldoris isn't himself anymore, I don't recognize him. Those four days have been like hell. We must fix this problem once and for all. Before it's too late." continued Cusack.

" I agree with you. Had we reacted sooner when it occurred with my student we would never have been sealed. He'd be king by now." said Chandler.

" There's chances it will happen again. He'll want to protect her. He'll turn against us for sure." added Cusack.

" He'll only do it if you hurt her. That would be the best way to precipitate our case, and make our fears come true." objected Estarossa.

" But how long will this situation last ? This hostage thing won't last forever, so is the war."

"I know Cusack. For now, Zeldoris is in denial. He refuses to admit that the girl has an impact on him. That he may have a thing for her."

Hearing that he felt anger rising. No he hasn't ! He couldn't possibly have a soft spot for a simple human ! She has nothing special, what could he fell for ?

" Let me handle it. It will be quick and simple : an accident such as a fall in stairs and it will be over." insisted Cusack.

" Are you dumb or what ? You seriously believe Zeldoris is gonna fall for that ? He'll know you'd be her murderer, you're already threatening her." made Estarossa.

" Then I'll suffer the consequences. But I least, I would have protected him."

"But why aren't we giving her back to her brother ?" intervened Peronia.

They all looked at her.

" It would be a soft way of solving this. No more girl, no more problem. And no one will be hurt."

"Hmmm … that's not a bad idea, actually." agreed Estarossa.

Zeldoris thought he heard enough. He resumed his way, reflecting on what he learned. He wasn't on denial, that was preposterous. However, bringing Morgan to her brother was indeed a good idea.

* * *

He arrived near to her room. He looked at it for a while. Then, he knocked. Morgan responded, he entered. When seeing her, he felt like a pinch on the hearts. But he has to do it. That was for the best. So he walked to her window he opened.

" Come with me Morgan." asked Zeldoris, tending his hand.

She looked at him. There was something fishy here. She could tell just by looking at him.

" Please."

Morgan sighed, then approached. Maybe he'd like to sort things out outside. The demon opened his wings and left. The ride was made in silence. But soon, the princess noticed they were getting not only out the kingdom but also the region. She frowned.

" Zeldoris, where are we going ?" she asked.

" You'll see."

Fiiiine … Zeldoris was heading toward the faint presence of his brother Meliodas. He didn't really know if Arthur would be here, but at least Morgan would be safe. He had a hunch Cusack would try to get rid of her, for his sake just as Chandler would love to kill Elizabeth. When he thought about it, a shiver would run through his back. He couldn't wrap his mind on the reason. He just knew he didn't want her dead. They flight for the whole day. Suddenly, the princess spotted something big, and green moving toward them. As they were getting closer, she discovered a giant pig carrying a house.

Inside that house, Meliodas straightened his head, so did Merlin. Someone was coming. Someone he knew. Oh no, not now ! He jumped above his bar, and rushed outside followed by Merlin. From the opened door, Arthur noticed the guest. Everyone went outside, to discover Zeldoris carrying a young woman looking like Arthur. He has his arms around her waist. Meliodas blinked. So Merlin spoke the truth …

" _Damn. Did he come to make pressure on us ?_ " wondered Merlin.

" Take your filthy hands off my sister, you damn demon ! And give her back to me !" yelled Arthur with as much anger as he could.

Merlin stepped and blocked his view.

" That's precisely why I'm here." replied calmly Zeldoris.

Even Merlin couldn't hide her surprise. He came … to bring her back ?! In what honour ? What was the price ?

"About that, mind explaining Zelis ?" asked Morgan.

He closed his eyes. Good game princess, to use that nickname in front of enemies.

"Zelis ?" muttered Meliodas.

Did he drink too much beer lately ? Just when he thought he has seen everything. His brother landed and then pushed his passenger ahead. Arthur rushed to collect her. Morgan turned to the demon as he deployed his wings.

" _Am I dreaming or does he have green eyes ?_ " thought Meliodas.

Zeldoris left without looking behind, fighting the need to do so. Ouch … it hurts … He closed his eyes. It was fine, he did what has to be done, and it will be a proof of his loyalty. Down there, everyone looked at the new comer, still quite shocked.

" Well then, princess Morgan. Mind telling us what the hell was that ?" asked Merlin.

" Hell if I know Merlin, hell if I know." responded Morgan.

She glanced above her shoulder.

" Did they hurt you sis ?" asked Arthur.

" Not at all. I'm so glad to see you again." she resumed, embracing him.

" Me too, you have no idea how worry I was." replied her brother, holding her tight.

" Good ! Let's go inside and properly welcome our guest, shall we ?" made Meliodas, a thumb pointed behind.

They all got back inside. Elisabeth and Hawk went to greet Morgan, who was introduced by Arthur. He sat next to her, while Meliodas brought her a glass of water. Cath jumped on Morgan's knees.

" So Morgan, what happened to you in that castle ?" asked Merlin, sitting in front of her.

" Aaaah Merlin, I do missed your curiosity. And your clothes." responded Morgan with a smile.

Merlin returned her her smile. Then the ginger-haired girl narrated her story : how she was captured by Estarossa at her return, and locked in jails. Cusack's gift for cooking which lead to her nomination as the new chief cook, allowing her to be well treated and free to wander. Her quarrels with Zeldoris, then how he became calmer with time. His strange behaviour those last days which ended up with her being delivered here. Merlin's eyes glowed with interest. She was right : the princess gained their trust and apparently, it went beyond that for one of them. The scariest and probably the most dangerous of them all.

"I can't believe it. I sent a messenger to warn you, what the hell happened ?" made Arthur.

" That's simple, he didn't make it. Maybe he got attacked by demons." replied Morgan, putting a hand on his forearm.

"But what do we do now ?" asked Diane.

" I still need to take back my people and my castle. In order to do that, I must find Excalibur." reminded Arthur.

" And how exactly ? Have you any idea of how strong those demons are ?" objected Morgan.

" I trained a bit lately you know. And with that sword I'll be fine you'll see."

" Alas Arthur, it won't be that simple. Sure you've been acknowledged by Excalibur, but you still need to awake your power, or it will be a failure." warned Merlin.

" Oh. I guess you know these sorts of things better than me. I'll start training as soon as you want." agreed Arthur.

Merlin nodded, satisfied. King suggested they revised their strategy as well. Later, Meliodas asked to talk to Morgan in private. That's why he invited her to the top of the Boar Hat. He wanted to know what Zeldoris told her about them. Morgan decided to be frank : she knew that Meliodas was a demon, and a cursed one on top of that. Zeldoris told her what kind of curse it was, and that Elizabeth was concerned as well.

" I guess that if you asked this private conversation, then it's that not everyone knows. Probably nobody." made Morgan.

Meliodas smiled.

" You're right on the money. So that's why I'm asking you to keep it secret. Because … as soon as Elizabeth will know … it will trigger the curse." he revealed.

" Oh. Fine then, I won't tell. But … my brother doesn't know what you are. Should I tell him ?"

" Hmmm … Maybe he's aware by now. But he kinda avoided my look since a while." replied Meliodas.

" Don't worry, I'll knock some sense into him. I'm used to." assured Morgan, hitting a hand with her fist.

" Haha ! Okay. But just one more thing. I'm … you see, quite intrigued by the relation you seem to have with my brothers." added Meliodas.

" I understand, but I don't know what to say more than I already have. I don't really understand how's that possible as well."

"Hmmmm."

Meliodas looked before him again. Could it be that his little brother was following the same path as him ? Some irony it would be.

* * *

Meanwhile in the palace, Estarossa has found Zeldoris just when he arrived. Both stared at each other.

" Zely, where is Morgan ?" asked Estarossa.

" Not here anymore."

Estarossa narrowed eyes. Well, that was unexpected. Zeldoris walked toward the exit.

" You gave her back to her brother, didn't you." guessed the elder.

" Exactly, that way no more problems."

Estarossa watched him going away. Sure, no more problems and no more fun. Oh well, he'll entertain himself in future battles. When dinner time arrived, everyone learnt about the princess' departure. Cusack felt relieved.

" You made the good choice, master." he said to Zeldoris.

" I know."

Ugh, that sounded so fake. Cusack added that he knew it all along, his proud master couldn't do otherwise, he'll be a great king and blah blah blah. Feeling ill at ease, he left his servant right here without a care in the world. His steps lead him outside. There, some fresh air. He looked behind. The castle seemed so huge, cold and empty all of a sudden. Too calm too. At this hour Morgan would be singing. Or contemplating the stars. He went to the garden. There, he could see himself laid down with her, naming constellations. He smiled. Who could've thought he'd be interested by that. Morgan showed him that there was something else than fighting and destroying.

She said he could try, he had nothing to lose. Would have been laughable in the demon realm. The princess shared her knowledge with him, and surprisingly it was interesting. So many things he didn't know simply because he didn't care. Hours began to pass faster, so were the days. Three weeks. She stayed with them just that short amount of time, but it felt longer.

Zeldoris fell on the grass. He mentally named each constellation he could see and remember.

" _Are you looking too Morgan ?_ "

He closed his eyes. Crap. Looks like giving her back wasn't enough to feel better. He stayed outside the whole night. When he got back inside it was dawn. He went to wash his face a bit. He watched his image in the mirror. His eyes were green. Zeldoris lifted a hand to them.

" …"

He walked in the empty corridors, and arrived at the throne room. Cusack was here.

" Good morning master Zeldoris."

"Morning."

Zeldoris sat on the throne.

" Hmm … master ?"

" What."

" How come your eyes are green again ?"

That was the taboo question.

" So what if they are ?! Does it diminish my abilities ? Do I have to show them huh ?!" he yelled.

Cusack stiffened.

" Of course no, master Zeldoris. I have not the slightest doubt about your capacities. It just that I fear this human …"

He got cut by his master's aura.

" Just let me make one thing perfectly clear : forget about her. Mark my words because I won't repeat them. Is that clear ?"

" Perfectly."

" Fine."

From now on, no one was allowed to mention the princess's name. Two days later, another event occurred. Zeldoris was once again in the garden. He couldn't help but go outside. This castle was oppressive sometimes. And so full of Morgan's presence … he even began to hum. He stopped, surprised. It was one of her songs. Zeldoris smiled softly. It would definitely take some time. So there he was, sat on a stone bench, his chin leaned on a knee when he felt a presence. Who was that again ?

" Maaaaster Zeldoooriiiis !" yelled a feminine voice.

He stood up. Oh no. Not her ! Not now ! A young girl jumped to him and embraced him.

" Finally I got to see you again !"

Zeldoris looked at her with unpleasure. She was the same size as him, shoulder-length brown hair, black eyes, wearing a white silk dress with straps, going down to the knees, and bare-feet.

" Lillithania." he said coldly, pushing her away.

She was the daughter of a great noble and influential family. Lillithania was known to have a crush on Zeldoris and never fail to eliminate any rival in this matter. She firmly believed she'll succeed in seducing him. No one was a better party than her according to her. The interested one in revenge, had never felt anything else but annoyance. Up until now, he managed to keep her away thanks to his status. And today … she came back at the worse moment. Lillithania looked at him with this childish face of hers.

" Hmm ? Aren't you happy to see me Zeldoris-sama ? We're finally together again." she said.

He sighed.

" Did I ever seem to be happy to see you to begin with, even once ?" he retorted.

" Ooooh I know you must keep your composure in front of everyone !" replied the demon, shaking a hand.

Zeldoris rolled eyes and turned heels. How could her parents raise such a stupid girl ? She followed and caught up with him.

" By the way, why are your eyes green ?"

" That's none of your business ! And if you dare to ask this again I'll make sure you'll regret it for the rest of your life, got it ?" he exclaimed.

Lillithania stopped, stunned by this reaction. He had never talked to her that way. In reality, Zeldoris had always controlled himself due to their respective positions, complied to show respect to this important family. However today, everything was different. First, they weren't in the demon realm, second he was more than fed up with her especially since his hearts were tormenting him. Lillithania watched him going away before rushing inside the palace.

" Cusack-san !" she called, imperious.

He looked at her coming to him.

" What is happening to Zeldoris-sama ?" she demanded.

That one hid a smile.

" To be honest, I'm wondering as well miss Lillithania. He has changed lately." said Cusack, caressing his beard.

" But ... why ?! And how come his eyes changed colour ?"

" This is the very proof of that change. He's been irritable those days, absent-minded and keep isolating himself. I'm quite worry." revealed the napping demon.

" I must do something. Just tell me what the cause of this mess is, and I'll destroy it." assured Lillithania.

That was just perfect, and too easy. That capricious girl was so manipulable. She'll do all the work and finish the princess.

" Hmmm … I have an idea, it's just that …" he said, pretending hesitation.

" What ? Tell me, it's for our master's sake." resumed Lillithania.

"I know, but if he ever learns I told you he'll be mad."

" I know how to keep a secret, mostly if it's to protect him." she said, determined.

He got her. She was claiming to everyone that only she could understand Zeldoris, but she wasn't smart nor subtle enough to find out herself.

"You're right. And I know I count on you, can I ?"

" Uhn !"

"Well, I believe it has to do with that human girl we had as prisoner a few ago."

Lillithania blinked, as if she couldn't comprehend what Cusack just said.

" A WHAT ?!" she screamed.

"Keep your voice down, lady Lillithania. Remember that you must keep it a secret."

" Fine, but I order you to relate me all that story."

She ordered him. As if she could make him obey. Cusack didn't pay attention to her pride, and gladly revealed what happened here.

* * *

Farther, Arthur began his new training to awake its power. Merlin was supervising as usual.

Morgan arrived near her, and asked for a break.

" We don't really have time for breaks." responded Merlin.

" Oooh come on Merlin ! I barely had time with my little brother since we're reunited. Pweeeaaase, that won't be long." begged the princess.

Ah, Merlin has forgotten this baby face of hers. Arthur has the same when he pleaded her for something. The sin of gluttony sighed and agreed. Morgan thanked her with a big smile and went to her brother. That one gave an expressive look to his mentor : _she got you again._ Morgan took her brother by the forearm and went away with him.

" So, what is it you want to talk to me about ?' asked Arthur.

" Wait just a little bit more."

Once she judged they were far enough, she stopped.

" It's about Meliodas. I … must tell you something about him. I think you already now, but we must discuss this nonetheless."

Arthur frowned eyes. Morgan hesitated a bit more, then told him what she learnt at their palace then from Meliodas himself. She hid the curse part as she promised. The young king leaned eyes when hearing this. Of course he knew. Since that Vaizel festival. That has been almost as shocking as when she was kidnapped.

"Yeah, I'm already aware that Meliodas is a demon. I learned it a while ago. To think that his brothers are the ones inside my castle … still, I don't know if I can't trust him again."

" And why not ? According to what you told me he redeemed himself." said Morgan softly.

" Sure ... but it would also mean he killed a lot of innocent people."

" Arthur, don't make me remind you what you did in order to protect your kingdom." resumed Morgan, cold face.

" But that's completely different ! I was protecting my citizens, you, everyone !" objected Arthur, raising an arm.

" You still broke many families and lives ! Ever occurred to you that Meliodas was probably doing the same ? He may be born as a demon, but he changed path ! Origins are not all in life. What really counts is what kind of person you are now, as much as what you do."

Arthur leaned eyes. It was so hard to believe that the brave, strong, wise Meliodas was of the same kind of the ones who took over Camelot. His brothers on top of that. Morgan took his hands in hers. He gave her a sad look.

" Don't judge someone solely on his past. You wouldn't like it applied to you, now would you ?"

" I guess you're right. But … it's still a shock to me." he moaned.

" I know, I felt the same. I trust you to make the right decision about him."

Right, Arthur has to decided whether he granted him his trust or not. He asked his sister to walk a bit with him. They were vigilant about having the Boar Hat in sight while strolling. Morgan found two wooden sticks. She threw one of them to her brother who caught it in reflex. Then, brandishing hers as a sword, Morgan attacked. First surprised, Arthur quickly reacted. He warded off a first hit, then counterattacked. His sister has been his secret partner for a long time. They fought for a moment, before Arthur broke her stick.

" Oh ! Did I hurt you ?" he said, seeing her holding her wrist.

" I'm fine, don't start with this. More important, are you feeling better ?"

" Ohm … yeah, a bit better. Thank you sis." he smiled with affection.

" Then it's good. Let's go back now."

Arthur threw his stick. He reflected on what his sister said on the way back. Meliodas did changed for Elisabeth, and given what kind of demon he was it was a real prodigy he could. Maybe he killed innocent people back then, but he also saved or protected as much or more. This proved that not everyone was perfect, nor the world was black or white. Being born as a demon, Meliodas lived accordingly at first. Not so surprising here. When they arrived, Meliodas arrived, announcing that new clothes were available. Elisabeth accompanied her new comrade. Arthur gave an indecipherable look to Meliodas. One that Merlin noticed.

" _So he knows._ "

What will be his decision ? What if he decided to leave ? Upstairs, Morgan discovered her new attire in a mirror.

"It looks good on you." made Elisabeth.

" B-but it's so short ! My legs are all naked !" exclaimed Morgan, pulling on the skirt.

Those new clothes were the Boar Hat uniform.

" Don't worry, you'll get use to it. After all, we also wear short clothes." assured Diane.

Elizabeth took Morgan by the hand to show her to everyone. Morgan tried to resist, all in vain.

" Oooh there you are girls. So lady Morgan, how does it feel to have new clothes ?" asked Meliodas.

" Cold."

Arthur was looking at her with a shocked face. Then he rushed to hide his sister.

" What are you all looking at ? And who designed those … those things ?" he asked, arms outstretched.

" I did." said Meliodas with innocence.

Okay, if he ever has any doubt that he really was a demon, they were clear now. Who else would have think of such outfit.

" Come on Arthur, don't be tacky." intervened Merlin.

"Merlin's right. After all, she's your mentor and look at her style." made Ban, showing her.

" It's all right Arthur, I'm still decent." said Morgan, exiting from behind her brother.

" But !"

" Relax ! Nothing will happen to her." resumed Merlin.

Arthur gave her a worried look, then a dark one to Meliodas. Damned demons.


	6. Troublesome people

**Well then. Time for some action with troublesome people.**

 **Enjoy ^^**

* * *

Lillithania was furious. Cusack had revealed to her Morgan's existence, and what Zeldoris might feel about her. That was completely absurd. How could a lowly and weak human interest him ? Surely she used some kind of spell. If so, then it was up to her to free her prince. Cusack told detailed information on where she should be. According to Estarossa, Zeldoris brought her back to her brother, who allied himself with the Seven Deadly Sins. And to add to the surprises, Meliodas was their captain. Meliodas, son of the demon king but traitor above all. This could be a problem. The demon girl wandered in the palace, looking for portraits of her rival. She found one in the library. So that was her. To her great regret, she had to admit that Morgan did possess beauty. Apparently she inherited it from her mother.

Lillithania looked at the painting with hatred. Just she wait … Lillithania will mutilate that face so no one will ever love her again. If she didn't kill her in the process. The demon clawed the painting before leaving. There was no time to waste. She went to the exit and took off. Only one way to find her : following Meliodas' aura. Given his strength it shouldn't be hard to localize him. And that filthy human. Let's see … there ! She went straight to her left.

Outside, Zeldoris watched her going away. Perfect. The farther she was, the better. His emerald eyes went back on the clouds. Almost a month that he met Morgan. A month rich in emotions. He stretched, got up and went inside. Time for some tea. There was a little bit left of what the princess ordered, if he remembered well. On the way to the kitchen, he met Cusack who carried a tray. He announced he prepared tea for his master. The latter hesitated : last time his former master made tea it was horrible. However, he asked him to bring it to the library. He let himself fell on an armchair, eyes closed.

" There you go, master."

Zeldoris took off his gauntlets then tended his hand. Then, he straightened and smelled the tea. Let's give it a go. But as he was approaching the cup to his lips, his look fell on a portrait right in front of him. It was clawed. In a specific point. Morgan's picture has been clawed. It did not take long for Zeldoris to understand. His body reacted before his mind. Cusack just had time to hear the sound of a broken cup.

" Zeldoris ?" he called.

The curtains of a window were floating. The napping demon scratched his head. What was happening with him ? He ordered a demon to clean that mess. For his part, Zeldoris was flying as fast as he could. His feelings kept him from analysing the situation. He was scared. He was angry. A part of him was suggesting to let this be, that way it will be over for good. The other part, the one shouting that no, he didn't want this to happen was getting stronger and stronger. But why ? He didn't know. How could this be ? He didn't know. All his body, all his nerves were focus on the goal. Even his mind began to solely think about that. Everything was oblivious to him.

" _Let me make it in time !_ "

While he was rushing, Lillithania was already there. She has been spotted by Meliodas and Merlin first, then by King and Gowther right after.

" Who's that ?" asked King.

" Lillithania's the name. She's the daughter of a noble and influential family. But why is she here in revenge, that's the question." responded Meliodas.

" Whatever. She's obviously sent by the enemy so let's get ready to fight." resumed the fairy king.

" _No, there's something else. It looks like she's looking for someone._ " thought Meliodas.

" So this is the Seven Deadly Sins. You look kinda weak. I'm disappointed." smiled Lillithania.

" Weak ? Well, you look as fragile as an insect. Careful to not break a nail, lil' girl." retorted Ban.

Lillithania winced at this. Suddenly, a shadow covered her.

" Care to repeat that please ?" made Diane, her purple eyes glowing.

" Your breath stinks."

" WHAT ?!"

Diana sent a backhand. But the demon just faded.

" That's an illusion ! Careful everyone, that's her specialty !" warned Meliodas.

As he finished, several Lillithania appeared. They all attacked at once. Each for everyone. While they were fighting, the real one entered the Boar Hat unnoticed. She saw the stairs. Up there, probably. The demon began to climb.

Outside, the Sins and Arthur finished killing their opponent.

" Did we get her ?" asked King.

" No … they were all illusions. The real one is somewhere else." responded Meliodas.

He turned to his bar with fear. Inside ? As everyone turned to the bar, a window broke and a silhouette got expelled. Elaine appeared at the window.

" Thank you so much Elaine." said Morgan.

" It's okay. Protecting is my thing." smiled the fairy.

" But you're not in condition, I'll bring you back to your bed."

"Don't worry, I'm feeling better thanks to Elizabeth." assured Elaine.

Lillithania stood up. She was almost there … all she has to do was to occupy those weaklings. Killing the human will be a piece of cake. Her eyes got suddenly completely white. Our heroes' body tensed. They collapsed on the ground, eyes closed and moaning.

* * *

" Meliodas ! Everyone !" exclaimed Elizabeth.

Lillithania jumped to the window. Morgan caught Elizabeth by the collar and pulled her. Meanwhile, she hit the demon as hard as she could with a lamp. Not really used to fight, and surprised a weak human could resist her, Lillithania ended up eating the hit straight in her face.

" Argh ! This time you've gone and done it !" she exclaimed, backing away.

Lillithania prepared herself to attack again. Meliodas emerged from her offensive move, and was about to counterattack when she got hit by a powerful ray of darkness. Its shock was extreme and almost destroyed her.

" _Huh ? That's Dies irae ! Zeldoris'move._ " thought Meliodas.

Lillithania understood it too. A vice caught her neck, strangling her. Her vision got blurred for an instant. Next thing she knew, she hit the ground violently, cracking it. Her eyes met two dark pits full of rage.

" You … what are you doing here ?" asked Zeldoris, his voice dangerously calm.

"Ghhk !"

" Who told you about Morgan ?"

Meliodas rounded eyes. So Arthur's sister was her target ?

"ANSWER ME !" yelled Zeldoris.

" If you want her to respond, you should release your grip." made Meliodas.

" You … stay out of it."

However, he acknowledged that he was right and loosen his grip.

"Well ?"

Lillithania breathed. She looked at him with frustration, sadness and humiliation.

"Was that Cusack ?"

Lillithania nodded. Zeldoris gritted his teeth. After what he lifted his congener with a shout of anger and threw her away. She passed just above Meliodas' head, who looked at her. Lillithania went through five trees. Zeldoris noticed Morgan approaching. She looked at him quite surprised. Arthur called her, both of them ignored him.

" Can't let you alone for five minutes it seems. What a troublesome girl you are." he said, eyes closed and arms crossed.

" Old people must get busy in order to not be bored." she replied.

He looked at her with a disenchanted face. That's how he came to notice her new outfit. His eyes rounded (and changed colour) as they were going down to her legs.

" W-w-who gave you this … o-ou-outfit ?!" he exclaimed, blushing.

Morgan pointed Meliodas. Zeldoris looked at him, sighing.

" What ? Is it your first time seeing a woman's legs ?" he asked.

" You're a pervert. I didn't know this facet of your personality." responded Zeldoris, raising an eyebrow.

"Shouldn't you be on your knees thanking me ?" retorted the blond.

Zeldoris just teleported before punching him so hard on the head, that Meliodas sank on the ground.

"Captain !" exclaimed his companions.

Meliodas blinked. He had expected worse.

" Hey what was that for ?!"

" Idiot."

" What's the problem Zelis ? You already saw more than my legs remember ?" she said, close to him so no one would hear.

" WHAT ?!" exclaimed Arthur.

Ah crap. Why did he have to get behind her now of all times ? Arthur looked at his sister then the demon. Meliodas sniggered, then got out the ground.

" What. Have. You. Done. To. Her ?" asked Arthur between his teeth.

" Nothing, just forgot that a door is to be knocked before entering. No big deal, and now let's go." responded Morgan, pushing her brother away.

Zeldoris stretched his wings. He took off just one meter when he felt hold back. Morgan was holding him.

" Don't hurt Cusack please." she said.

" Are you kidding me ? He manipulated that dumb girl to kill you." reminded Zeldoris.

" But he's your master. Someone close to you and for whom you probably have some affection. I don't want you to hurt this kind of person because of me." she pleaded.

" Sorry, but I consider this way of acting as a betrayal."

"Don't. Hurt. Him. Please Zelis. Don't do something you might regret." insisted Morgan.

Zeldoris looked at her, then sighed.

" Fine."

Morgan gave him a nice smile, and released him. Zeldoris looked at her for a few seconds then left. Meliodas watched his brother going away. It was hard to believe he of all people would attach to a human. Estarossa was known to be fond of women, but Zeldoris … maybe that was a good thing. Meliodas went back on earth when hearing Arthur's voice. The young king was now fuming against Zeldoris, and demanded explanations to his sister who was clearly not willing to tell more.

" But ! He obviously did something to you so …"

" No he didn't ! And if I hear anything else about this matter ever again, you're in for a royal audience with that one !" exclaimed the ginger showing her fist.

" Oh really ? Then you'll have to pay tribute to this before !" he retorted, raising a foot.

" Gladly ! Hope you don't mind my forehead giving my best regards to yours on the way !"

" That's pretty what they say. What a refined manner to announce a fight." commented Ban.

Merlin has to put an end to this. Arthur agreed : he wanted to reclaim his kingdom, and thus training again. Morgan went inside. Elisabeth thanked her for before, when she hit the demon. The ginger-haired responded by a smile. Elaine decided to join everyone and went down. A bit later, while discussing with her new friends she announced that she wanted to go to a field of flowers not so far away.

" We could picnic there ! Just us girls." made Elisabeth, joining hands.

" That's a very good idea." smiled Morgan.

Morgan decided to cook, Diane wanted to help her while Elaine and Elizabeth prepared the picnic basket. For once, there will be just girls. Once everything ready they enthusiastically run toward that field. Then, they began to eat.

" So that demon was showing you nightmares ?" asked Elaine.

" Yes. Horrible nightmares. It was so sad and so painful, like I'd never be able to get out of it." told Diane.

" My, I can't even imagine it. Thankfully, Elaine and Morgan chased her away." made Elizabeth.

" Oh I did nothing special ! You girls are the amazing ones here !" said Morgan.

They couldn't help but notice some sadness.

" Morgan, you shouldn't feel that way." resumed Elaine.

" Excuse me ?"

" You know … as the guardian of the fairy king forest, I can read hearts. And so, I can feel that you are feeling … inferior to us." explained the fairy.

" What ?" made Diane.

" Morgan, is that true ?" asked Elizabeth.

Arthur's sister closed her eyes. Someone who could read hearts. Well that was embarrassing. She heard Elisabeth calling her.

" Well to be honest … Diane is a warrior, one of the Seven Deadly Sins, Elaine is a fairy with great powers, Elizabeth can heal anything … I've got nothing special compared to you. Elizabeth, you were able to free your kingdom by going on a journey all on your own. Me, I failed to do something to help my people. I did nothing. Camelot is still in the hands of demons, my people are prisoners. I … I'm quite ashamed of myself." confessed Morgan.

" But Morgan, my case was completely different ! Our enemy was simply the Holy Knights, they were just humans ! You on the other hand, were facing far more dangerous opponents. There was nothing you could do except survive." responded Elizabeth.

" Elizabeth is right. Your situation was very dangerous, and I believe you did something incredible." added Diane.

" Like what ?" wondered Morgan.

" You didn't notice ?"chuckled Elaine.

Morgan blinked in incomprehension.

" Zeldoris. I think he's changing, and that's thanks to you."

* * *

Speaking of the devil, that one was back in Camelot. He searched his former master's presence. When he found it, his wrath came back. He rushed to him and tackled him against a wall.

" Master Zeldoris what …"

" Shut the fuck up." hissed Zeldoris.

Cusack frowned. He knew what caused this wrath.

" How could you ? How could sent someone to kill Morgan ?"

" Master, I did this for your sake."

Zeldoris' hand pressured more the napping demon.

" Didn't I say to FORGET about her ? You didn't need to do anything. The problem was solved ! Yet you did this in my back ! Not only did you disobey me, but you also betrayed me !" exclaimed Zeldoris.

The pressure went crescendo, the wall crackled more and more.

" I … am … sorry master … I just … wanted to protect … you !"

" You know the consequences right ?" retorted Zeldoris.

Cusack rounded eyes.

" Yes, exactly." said Zeldoris.

" HMPH !"

" However …"

Cusack opened his eyes.

" You're lucky. She … pleaded for mercy. And I agreed. You owe your life to her. So now, get out of my sight until further notice. Am I clear ?"

" Perfectly." breathed Cusack.

" So be gone."

Zeldoris released him. He quickly left the place. He went in an empty room.

" That was really a stupid move, Cusack."

" Estarossa-sama."

" I warned you as well : any threat to the girl would only precipitate things where we did not want them to go. Had you stayed put, he would have forgotten his feelings eventually. Now, you've probably increased them." explained Estarossa, leaned to the door-frame.

Cusack closed his eyes. What a mistake. In his room, Zeldoris was running in circle. What should he do ? Lillithania didn't come back. She didn't dare to face him. She was still somewhere, probably plotting a new mean to obtain what she wanted. Morgan was in danger. Would the others be able to protect her ? Her brother seemed so weak. Meliodas already has his hands full with protecting his own lover …. Agh, just thinking of him infuriated Zeldoris. There was a strong magician among them, he could feel it. But why would she defend what was probably a stranger for her ? Same for the others. Were they even strong enough ? They seemed in a bad situation before he arrived.

" _No wait. What should I even do anything ? That human is nothing for me. I intend to be Demon King, why should I care ?_ "

That was when several images of the princess passed before his eyes. How life seemed too calm and dull here. He could see her smile, felt her hand on his wrist when she caught him … it was warm. He remembered this moment when they picnicked outside. So peaceful … like her voice when she was singing or playing instrument. Relaxing. Soothing.

" GAH ! It's a real mess in my head !" he yelled, hands around the head looking to the ceiling.

And still no answer. How could he get attached to a mere human ? At first, she was driving him crazy. Then, she intrigued him. Curiosity won, and he tried to understand her better. Morgan was fond of nature and its freedom. She was brave, he could tell by how she stood up to him. She also managed to soothe his mood. Things he missed just now.

" _But her brother will come here to reclaim his land. What will happen then ?_ " he wondered suddenly.

What will _he_ do ? Zeldoris still didn't feel like betraying his clan, but didn't wish to hurt Morgan either. Killing her brother would hurt her. He stopped walking.

" _It would make her cry._ "

The Demon King representative felt uncomfortable. He shook his head. That wouldn't be the first human to cry because of him devildamnit ! He shouldn't care about that. Alas for him, it wasn't that simple. Zeldoris had the feeling that two parts inside him were fighting. Frustrating … He went on his balcony. He sighed. What. A. Mess.

* * *

At the Boar Hat, Arthur was training once again this time with Meliodas. The ginger-haired king was almost out of breath.

" You improved since last time we've met." made Meliodas.

" Of course. I want to be stronger to reclaim what's mine."

" Sure … I got to admit I was quite taken aback when you asked me to train you."

" Why is that ?" interrogated Arthur.

" Because … you're aware of what I am by now, right ?" resumed the blond.

Arthur leaned eyes. Meliodas was curious to hear his opinion.

" Yes. I know you're a demon, brother to the ones who kidnapped my sister and stole my kingdom, on top of that. Morgan told me. She also told me to not judge you only on your past, and that I also did horrible things. So … after reflection I think I can trust you."

Meliodas smiled.

" You have one good sister here."

Arthur smiled as well, before resuming training. Meanwhile, Morgan was in Merlin's lab.

" I learned about Meliodas and what is happening to him." she announced.

"So ?"

" Is there a way to help them ? You must have an idea."

" Unfortunately, no. This curse is way too strong to be broken easily. Otherwise, you surely think I would have done it a long time ago." responded Merlin.

" I'd like to search in our old legends. Maybe there's something we could use." suggested Morgan.

" You can still try. I'd also like you to help Arthur in his training."

" Me ? And how pray tell ? He's better in swordsmanship than me." said Morgan puzzled.

" Not that way. I meant in awakening his power. You're the most important person to him right now, and you have always been able to reassure and soothe him. For you, he would do anything." explained Merlin, looking at her.

" Hmmm … okay, I'll see what I can do."

" Apart from that, how about you tell me about your relation with Zeldoris ?"

" What do you want me to tell ? I already did it when I arrived here."

" I'd really like to understand why is he protecting you." resumed Merlin with a soft voice.

" Me too. I was driving him crazy as I told you. But why did he decided to change … Guess it was by curiosity at first."

Merlin smiled. That was something interesting. Morgan announced she'll go find her brother. The two of them went on a stroll, Morgan explaining what Merlin expected from her. She knew her brother lacked confidence in himself, and she told about her own feelings.

" You really are my sister. I'll reveal something to you : my spies reported that to protect people, some chief villagers were offering travellers to the demons." made Arthur.

" That's horrible !" exclaimed the princess.

" I know, but little by little, they noticed a certain lowering about that. Their superiors seemed more willing to spare lives, even more after a precise event during the day."

" Such as ?"

" Such as lunchtime. I believe that the meals you prepared them are the cause of this. Well feed, their mood soothed somehow."

Morgan stopped. When Arthur looked at her, her eyes were full of tears.

" So … I could help our people … thanks goodness !" she said.

Arthur smiled gently, then put his arm around her neck.

" Yes you were. But sis, I'd like you to not trust those demons. After all the evil they did …" he resumed.

" I'm aware. I just … don't really know what to do for now. Zeldoris … gave me back to you overnight, and he even protected me from that girl the other day. That just confuses me."

" You tell it."

They arrived before a music store. Arthur leaned to examine a violin. He asked his sister if she reminded when they were playing together. Morgan looked at him without answering.

" You … you've got something in mind, do you ?"

"Music … it always helped you to concentrate, to relax and be creative." she muttered.

" Yes ?"

" We're going back."

Arthur blinked, but followed. Back at the Boar Hat, Merlin came to them.

* * *

" Where the heck have you been ? Arthur should be training for one hour."

" Oi Merlin, since when are you such a killjoy ? Is old age finally reaching you ?" retorted Morgan.

" What ?!"

" Pfffrrr !" snorted Arthur.

Morgan took Merlin's arm while she asked her brother to prepare for training.

" Find me a violin and a flute please." she said to Merlin.

" What for ?" wondered the Sin.

" For what you asked me."

Once inside, Meliodas asked Morgan if she'd like to wait on tables. Elisabeth and Diane were ready. Morgan smiled and agreed. Merlin charged Escanor to find a violin and a flute. That one was surprised, but since he couldn't refuse anything from her … half an hour later, he gave her what she wanted. Morgan nodded. When her brother arrived, she called him.

" A violin ! Wonderful Merlin !" exclaimed the king, overjoyed.

" But I don't understand." responded Merlin, while he took the instrument.

Escanor's face darkened. What, so that was for him ? Merlin displayed a soft smile before Arthur's expression. He place himself in the back of the room and began to play. Silence followed. The music was soft at first, then became catchy. Morgan accompanied him with a song and her flute. Merlin was surprised : she didn't know he could play violin. Customers really enjoyed that music and ordered more drinks. The others had soon to help the girls, as more clients arrived, feminine ones which was new.

" _Hrn ?_ " thought Merlin.

She was feeling thin waves. It was … waves of magic. Coming from Arthur. So that was it ! Very well then. Maybe that was the key. She met Arthur's eyes. He sent a wink to her. Merlin raised eyebrows and replied by a grin. Escanor glanced at the young king. What did he have that he didn't ? He wasn't strong at all, didn't even awake his magical power and got his land stolen. Pathetic, according to Escanor. So why ? Why was he important to her ? The music stopped. A sound similar to thunder startled the Sin of Pride. Applauses. Arthur blushed a little. The customers were asking for more. Arthur looked at Morgan, who nodded. A different kind of music, with her sole voice in accompaniment. That was completely different, feeling like they were flying. But it also had rhythm marked by the king.

"I'm feeling something Merlin." revealed Meliodas.

" Like little waves of magic ?" she said.

" Yes."

" That's him. His training plus that music are awaking it. Finally."

" Yup. I should have hired musicians before, it's really putting some ambiance."

The Boar Hat closed its door quite late. Everyone was exhausted. The following morning, Arthur went out with his violin, which he played while walking. He arrived closed to a village neat to the tavern, and sat on a wall. One hour later, as Merlin was getting outside to breath some fresh air, she noticed Arthur coming back running.

" Meeeerliiiiiin heeeelp !"

That one put her hands on her hips. The king arrived and hid behind her.

" Arthur, I don't remind teaching you to flee before an opponent." she said.

Suddenly, a whole group of young girls arrived.

" And what do you want me to do against them ? I can't possibly hit those ladies."

" Arthur-saaaan ! Don't run away, come and let's have fun." said one of them.

" Ah ! Now I understand." made Merlin.

" Look he's so cute when he blushes !"

" Young ladies ! This man is actually very busy and don't have time to waste." announced Merlin.

" Eeeeh ? What is that old woman's saying ! We're not talking to you, who are you his grandma ?" retorted a girl.

Wrong answer. Wrong attitude. Merlin's eyes became stormy. She snapped her fingers. Arthur sighed while piercing shouts resonated. The girls ran away with little bonuses such as warts, snouts, fur etc. Arthur thanked Merlin, who glanced at him. Right, just as his sister he inherited his mother's beauty. She already noticed it, but … now it felt kinda different. Merlin sighed. What troublesome children.


	7. Confused people

**Time for battle. Will Zeldoris and Morgan meet again ? Meanwhile Arthur discovers a secret.  
**

 **Enjoy ^^**

* * *

It was decided. Arthur, the Sins and Morgan will launch an attack to take back Camelot. Merlin wasn't very thrilled : she believed that her protégé needed more training. Arthur replied that he couldn't let his people suffer for too long. So here they were, advancing toward the palace. The plan was to distract the demons while Arthur would collect the holy sword. With all their power combined, they should success. Morgan was thoughtful. She'll meet Zeldoris there, and she still didn't know how to react with him. A part of her refused to see him wounded or worse. But she knew that their kingdom had to be freed from demons. Could she find a way to solve this peacefully ? Would Zeldoris listen to her again if she asked him to leave, by any chance ?

" _Come on, don't be naïve. He's the Demon King representative, he can't decide this on his own. And just because I ask ? Tsss, ridiculous._ " she thought, looking through a window.

Plus, Arthur already ordered her to stay in the tavern with Elisabeth and Elaine. But will she obey was the question. Farther in the castle, Zeldoris was more or less thinking the same way. Arthur wouldn't be long to come here. What should he do when that time come ? Also, there were still Lillithania and Cusack outside. The latter wasn't far he could feel it, but the other pest … she probably ran to her family and told them everything. They will react. It was certain.

He closed his eyes and sighed, then opened them a little. Should he go check on her ? No, that would be suspicious. Because he couldn't hide his interest in Morgan she was now in danger, and he, suspected of betrayal. Zeldoris could feel the stress running through him, the desire to verify she was fine, his duty toward his clan … frankly, he was lost and torn by emotions.

Farther, the giant green pig was in sight of Corand.

" Oh. We have guests." announced Meliodas.

" Again ? This bar is getting too small for that." made Morgan, disenchanted tone.

The blonde looked at the window. He recognized those visitors. Lillithania's family : two of her brothers, and an uncle. Surely she wasn't far as well. Now what to do ? Go ahead and start fighting or avoiding it ?

" Let me guess : those are that demon girl's parents ?" made Ban.

" Yes. I knew Lillithania just wouldn't give up. They're here to occupy us while she'll probably go kill Morgan."

"And everyone on her way, huh ?"

" Yes."

Meliodas turned himself. Diane will stay inside to protect the girls with Arthur while the others would greet them. That said, he exited.

" Well well well. Look what we found here : a filthy traitor. To think we'd came here to avenge our sweet relative's honour and we got this instead." said the oldest demon.

"Yeah, we too are quite disappointed : we expected someone way stronger." replied Ban.

"I won't stoop to answer to a lowly human."

" In that case …" responded Meliodas.

In a second, he was before Lillithania's uncle. His demon mark appeared, his eyes turned black while he sent his fist in his chest. However, his opponent blocked it. On her side, Lillithania entered the bar. Diane arrived just behind her and hit her. The demon embedded in a wall.

" Welcome here, little demon." made Diane.

" You … I'm going to tear you apart." growled Lillithania.

" I'd like to see you try." intervened Arthur.

His sword hissed. Lillithania blocked it with one hand. Then, perceiving Diane's arrival, she sent Arthur against her. Lillithania tried to reach the girls, in vain. Diane helped Arthur getting up, before attacking together. The demon deviated their attack for a while. She used her speed to get rid of Arthur, which she believed was weaker. Alas for her, he proved to be stronger then expected. Lillithania managed to send his sword in the air. She grinned nastily before downing her sword. But instead of feeling flesh being cut, a strong hit met her own. Her sword went to the air. Morgan interposed herself, having collected her brother's weapon. The princess bent down immediately and sliced her opponent's legs. Her darkness was already regenerating her.

Meanwhile she took a dagger she sent against Morgan. She barely avoided it, its blade scratching her shoulder.

" Morgan !" exclaimed Arthur.

Lillithania rolled to dodge Diane's attack. Arthur looked at his sister. Blood. Blood were flowing from her shoulder. Morgan was hurt because of one of those damned demons. Just like his people. Frustration, anger, grudge overflowed him. He snatched his sword from his sister's hand. Then letting a war cry, he rushed to the demon. An explosion startled everyone outside, as Lillithania was sent through the door. Arthur followed, his face twisted by fury. He sent another wave of magic she took. The young king reiterated his offensive several times in a row, complying all the demons to back away.

* * *

" Arthur ! Calm down !" said Merlin, holding him by a shoulder.

" Oh ? You woman. Your face seems familiar." made one of Lillithania's brother.

Because of the fight he didn't take time to analyse it, but now he could see it clearly : she looked like Belialuin's daughter. The child who received blessings and deceived both the Demon King and the Supreme Deity, causing this very city's destruction, he said with a laugh. Lillithania seemed surprised.

" You demons do like to hurt people don't you." said Arthur, coldly.

" Yes of course, but what's the point here ?"

Merlin displayed a scared then a furious face. Morgan who came after her brother, saw those emotions.

" Your lies are of no use." replied the king.

" Lies ? Why would I lie now since I'm going to kill you ?"

" Merlin … is that true ?" asked Morgan.

Arthur blinked. Merlin looked guilty. Arthur watched her. Unable to face his look, she leaned eyes. The young man felt his heart falling like a rock in his chest.

" What ? Merlin ?"

" Please tell us you didn't do this." added Morgan.

" It is true." confessed the interested one.

They both displayed the same shocked expression.

" No … you caused the destruction of your city, your people, friends and family just for power ?!" exclaimed Arthur.

" How could you ?" resumed Morgan.

"Enough with the chit chat ! Let's get rid of those filthy humans right now !" said Lillithania.

" You … GET LOST !" screamed Arthur.

His magic hit all of them and made them fall from the giant pig. He went to add another blow, when he felt a great tiredness. No, he wouldn't be able to launch another attack. Meliodas ordered the pig to get away full speed. Arthur fell on one knee. Merlin approached him to help. But he slapped her hand. Morgan arrived, gave her a reproachful look and took care of her brother. Merlin opened her mouth and shut it. This was bad. She always feared his reaction if he ever came to know her secret. Arthur was righteousness itself and cared so much for his people, something he taught his sister as well. Doing something such as hurting citizens out of greed, selfishness or any sort of these feelings was unthinkable to them. So what the Sin did … was certainly unforgivable.

" Ugh … I don't feel like staying confined here." confessed Arthur, once inside.

" Then let's get on the roof."

" Very good idea."

Elaine wondered if something bad happened, especially given Merlin's sad face. To what Meliodas answered that it was a bit complicated. Once on the roof, Arthur sat on the floor.

" I can't believe what I just learnt." he said.

" Me too. Merlin asked for blessings from two powerful beings, knowing what their reaction would be if she dared to manipulate them."

" He said she was a child … but is that an excuse ? Even a child knows when he's doing something stupid. She should have known what would happen. And she still did it. Darn ! Why her of all people !" resumed Arthur.

" I don't know. The question is more like : what should you do ?"

Arthur sighed. That was the question, he didn't know. Could he continue to trust Merlin after that ? What proved that she wasn't going to betray him as well ? The siblings stayed silent for a moment, trying to sort things out. They went down after everyone for diner. Arthur had some difficulties to eat. All kind of memories were flowing in his mind. He had known Merlin since his childhood, she taught him so much. The second person he trusted more after Morgan.

" You know …" said that one.

He raised eyes.

" I think you should explain yourself with Merlin."

" Don't feel like it."

"Sure, but at least hear her version of the story. The world isn't all black or white, and so are people. Everyone made mistake. That's why I suggest you, and me if you want to, should go talk to her." advised Morgan.

" I'll think about it."

Morgan didn't add anything else. They finished dinner, and stood up when they spotted Merlin's presence. Escanor was here too. Maybe that was an opportunity to comfort the Sin and see them getting away from each other. Indeed, Arthur's face clouded. Merlin took a breath.

" I think we should talk." she said.

" No thanks. All I want now is to rest. I'm not in mood for excuses." he said curtly.

Merlin lowered her head.

" Running away as I thought and judging without knowing. " made Escanor.

" That's rich coming from you. When you'll have the balls to assume your feelings, you'll talk to me." retorted Arthur, near him.

Escanor blushed and stood mouth opened, while Arthur left with lordliness accompanied by Morgan. The next morning, Meliodas walked outside where he found the royal duo preparing their horse.

" Here Arthur, your gourd."

" Thank you sir Meliodas."

"So you're leaving. Is that because of Merlin ?" asked the captain.

" That's part of it. Originally I came here to obtain help to free Morgan. Now it's done." responded Arthur, after riding.

" Say goodbye to the girls for me, as well as my apologies for leaving that way." intervened Morgan, behind her brother.

" Fine. Are you sure about this Arthur ? We can still help you for my brothers."

" Yes, I don't want to put all of you in danger with my problems. Thank you for your hospitality and farewell."

" Take care."

Arthur shook the reins. It was still early and no one else was up. Meliodas went back inside. Ten minutes later, Merlin teleported.

" Good morning captain."

" Morning Merlin."

" Everyone is still asleep ?"

"Hmmm yes. Except our royal friends." responded Meliodas, cleaning a glass.

" Oh ? Where are they ?"

" They left about ten minutes ago."

Merlin blinked. Left ? Like how ? Like they were gone, coming back to their kingdom, offered helpfully Meliodas.

" And you let them go ?!" exclaimed Merlin.

"Why shouldn't I have had ? They're not our prisoners."

" But ! They're going straight to their death if they intend to fight your brothers on their own ! Tell me we're still going there !"

" Well of course we are. Not because they're not here anymore means we're giving up." responded peacefully Meliodas.

Merlin felt relieved. She couldn't resign herself to lost them. Especially Arthur. She wanted to find him and explain. Yesterday's rejection was weighing on her.

* * *

A few days later, Arthur and Morgan were back to Camelot. They stopped 2km before and entered a wood. Once there, they found a cavern in which they entered. A secret passage. They arrived at a vast room where they let their horse in company of others mounts. The king and the princess resumed their walking. Arthur knocked at metal door, in a specific manner.

" King Arthur ! Princess Morgan !" exclaimed a guard.

He let them come in. Then, the new spread. All Arthur's knights rushed to them.

" Morgan-sama ! There you are ! You're still alive !" exclaimed one of them.

" We were so worried to not hear you anymore." added another one.

" That's because I was with my brother. Sorry to have worried you all." smiled Morgan.

Nanashi went to greet the young king.

" So that's your sister. She seems quite popular among your knights." he noticed, looking in her direction.

" Yes ! I suspect most all of them to have a thing for her. So, how are things outside ?"

" Nothing really new since your departure, in fact."

" I see. Well that's going to change. We WILL take our home back !"

Arthur exposed what he and Morgan devised of during their travel. It was risky, very risky but they had little choice. Now, time to prepare and rest for everyone. Two days after, they assembled and marched toward the castle. They separated on the way. Then, they waited for the signal. Arthur looked at Nanashi. Morgan was with her brother, despite how much he tried to dissuade her. Arthur gave the signal. All the knights charged. They entered the castle by the secrets passages. That took the enemy completely by surprise. They threw bombs made of magic : Morgan's idea and conception. Spells to blind, freeze or send to sleep. Zeldoris ran to a window. It has begun.

" _Here we are._ " he thought.

Will Morgan be here ? Let's hope not. He had to go. On his way, he felt a presence. He stopped, a hand in his sword. A silhouette appeared.

" Well hello Zeldoris. You have come at the right time." greeted Morgan.

" What are you doing here ?!" he exclaimed.

The princess was walking toward him. She was wearing an outfit more suitable for fighting : a purple top that matched her hair, black trouser and a pair of boots. Zeldoris thought she was beautiful.

" I'm doing what must be done." she replied.

And to unsheathe a sword. The demon sighed lightly. Now that was unexpected. Or was it ?

" You're aware that the instant you draw a sword I can't ignore it right ?" he asked.

" Close your eyes if you don't want to see it." she smiled.

He raised his head. But frankly, he didn't feel like fighting her at all. Even if it was inevitable. Damn, he had hoped she wouldn't come. He examined her. Morgan was still waiting, her smile on her face and her sword right at him.

" _Weird. Her attitude isn't aggressive at all._ "

Was she planning something ? Perhaps he should give it a go, just out of curiosity. He pulled out his weapon. In a matter of second he was near her. Their blades clashed. Zeldoris got surprised here : the princess clearly wasn't a beginner. Morgan proved to be quick and agile, as she kept pirouetting around him. They backed away.

" _Well well well ! Isn't this a woman full of surprises !_ " he thought with amusement.

The fight resumed. Honestly, Zeldoris was way much stronger than her, and he could kill her any times. Morgan knew it, he was sure of it. She wasn't stupid enough to defy someone of his calibre. So why ? He analysed her a bit, but she was good at hiding her emotions. He was doing the same, but he failed to understand the big idea here.

" _She isn't even trying to hurt me. Then why did she come ?_ "

As they got close again, he took the opportunity to discover it.

" _Tell me why you're truly doing this, Morgan._ " he asked mentally.

The princess rounded eyes as she heard his voice in her head.

" _You … you are a telepath ?"_

" _Yes._ "

" _How unfair ! Can you read my thoughts ?_ " she asked, continuing to fight.

" _No just talk. And no one else can hear us unless I create a network. So, answer me._ " replied Zeldoris.

" _Very well then, since you don't seem to be the smart one …_ "

" _HEY !_ "

Morgan tightened her jaws to not laugh. Zeldoris perceived her amusement here, and rolled eyes.

" _I know it wasn't planned that you protect me. I'm from the enemy's side, so it could be considered as a betrayal. You saved me, I'm repaying you today._ "

Zeldoris looked at her with emotion. He cut the conversation, leaned to avoid a hit on his head.

" _She's doing this for me ? To preserve my reputation, my loyalty ?_ "

If he were to fight the one his people suspected to have diverted him from the right path, it will be proof of his allegiance. Zeldoris felt gratitude and affection. For Morgan, she was only repaying a debt, as she was taught. So they continued their fight. Zeldoris smiled : it was rather exciting. Suddenly, her sword cut his jacket from top to bottom. He looked at it. No scratch. However, he caught her look on his torso.

" Enjoying the view ?" he teased.

"What view ?! You're so tiny I can't see a thing !" she replied, blushing.

He chuckled, feeling flattered. Yeah right. Morgan did admit that he has indeed a perfect body. As he went back, he repaid her by doing the same.

" Ah !"

Zeldoris gave her an ironic look. Aaaaand didn't forget, eh no kidding, to enjoy the view as well. That was the most interesting fight he had until now, since his releasing.

" Okay, I think that's enough playing."

" ? "

Morgan attacked once more, he parried. Except that this time, a shock hit him in the belly. Zeldoris was pushed against a wall.

" You … you can use magic ?!" he exclaimed.

" Surprise !" she smiled.

Zeldoris noticed a ball rolling to him. He just had the time to protect his face when magic exploded.

" Urf ! Ha …" he said, lying on a crater.

That barely hurt him of course. But it gave time for Morgan to run away.

" Hahahaha ! Those humans !" laughed Zeldoris, an arm on his eyes.

Meanwhile, Arthur was heading to the room where Excalibur awaited him. There, he took it.

" What do we have here ?" he heard.

Turning himself, he saw a tall and muscular man arriving. His presence was overwhelming.

" Oh ? You must be Morgan's brother. You look just like her."

" And you are ?"

" Estarossa. Please to meet you."

" So. You're one of those who kidnapped my sister." guessed Arthur, his eyes becoming dark.

* * *

Outside, the Seven Deadly Sins finally arrived. Merlin rushed to the palace, while her companions helped the knights. Hopefully she'll make it in time … Meliodas and Escanor were following her.

"Looks like they're doing well." noted Meliodas.

An explosion resonated. Merlin noticed with fright that it came from where the holy sword was. Damn ! Faster faster ! In that very room, Estarossa was enjoying his fight with Arthur. That kid was gifted, it was so fun ! However, that sword was much more trouble than he expected. As for now, he couldn't lay a finger upon him. Arthur sent another wave of magic.

" Do you need some help, Estarossa ?" intervened Chandler.

" No thanks ! I can handle that child."

Estarossa decided to use his commandment on him. Arthur's arms dropped. He felt unable to move. That was when a magical ray hit Estarossa, freeing the king.

" Hm ? Master Meliodas !" exclaimed Chandler.

" Merlin ?!"

The magician landed before him. Estarossa straightened.

" Well ! This must be karma. How about we resume our little fight ?" intervened Escanor, walking.

" Gladly." smiled the demon.

" I'll handle the other two. So master Meliodas, please don't interfere you'll soon be free of these vermins." added Chandler.

" I don't intend to join you." replied the one.

Merlin was the first to strike. Chandler repelled her attack with a move of his cane. Merlin took the hit.

" Merlin ?!" called Arthur.

It was like she disappeared. But she just shrank in the form of a little girl. Chandler recognized her. He raised his stick again. Arthur moved : he launched an attack before grabbing Merlin and ran away. Meliodas faced his former master. His eyes went dark.

Meanwhile, Arthur found a secret passage he engulfed in. There, he slid against a wall. Merlin felt the ground made of stone under her bare feet. He had carried her in his arms. She stoop up and backed away.

" Arthur." she said.

He was out of breath. Finally, he raised his head. After a while, he gave her an indecipherable look. She leaned eyes again. Damn, why wasn't she able to face him ? Arthur stood up.

" You stay here." he announced.

" What ?! You can't be serious ?"

" Merlin, for once in your life do as you're told. You're to stay here until I come to fetch you, am I clear ?" resumed Arthur.

" But …"

" Am. I. Clear ?"

Merlin tightened her fist. She came here to protect him, to help him and atone for what she did.

" Why … Not because I'm in this form means that I'm weak !" she exclaimed.

Arthur sighed.

" I never said that. Wait for me, alright ?"

" Arthur, you can't possibly expect me to nicely wait here while you're fighting !"

He looked at her, then crouched.

" I don't want you to be hurt. So you stay here and that's final."

On that, he exited the passage, leaving a confused Merlin. On the way, he crossed Zeldoris' path. Arthur didn't stop and unsheathed his sword. Next thing the demon knew he was jumping high to avoid the attack. He landed behind the young king. That one turned fast and downed his weapon. Zeldoris blocked it with his fingers.

" Well hello, King Arthur. We meet again." he said.

" And that's the last time. You will get out of my kingdom !" hissed Arthur.

Zeldoris released the weapon and dodged every offensive. He was obviously more trained than his sister. Suddenly, Zeldoris approached his fingers and gave him a flick on the forehead. That was enough to make him fall. Arthur stood up and charged again. But he couldn't hit the demon no matter what. However, that one wasn't responding either. What was he meaning of that ?

" _He's toying with me ! But … why is he looking at me that way ?_ "

Zeldoris was giving him an amused look. Arthur was wondering if he should continue this fight.

" Well ? Is that all you got ?" asked Zeldoris.

" Grrr !"

Arthur sent a magic wave.

" Stop toying with me !" he yelled charging.

Zeldoris parried all his attacks, but it was becoming harder. He had to find a way to end this quickly. However, the young king began to be out of breath. Suddenly, a ball rolled between Arthur's legs. Recognizing what it was, both jumped backward. Morgan grabbed her brother and forced him to flee.

" What are you doing ? I can beat him !" exclaimed Arthur while she opened a secret passage.

" Yes of course ! You're out of breath and barely standing on your legs !" replied Morgan.

True, he was pretty tired. Before fighting the demons inside he did it outside. His sister asked him where was Merlin. She didn't see her with the other Sins. Arthur said he left her in a secret passage. Morgan continued to walk. The castle was shaking. They arrived near the biggest fight. It appeared that Estarossa was quite in a bad state. Chandler too. Estarossa was lying on the ground. King used his ability to worsen their wounds. Another hit and they will be done for.

" _Where's Zeldoris ? Is he trying to find and protect his girl instead of helping us ?_ " wondered Estarossa.

King made some moves while Escanor raised his axe again. Meliodas was getting ready too, so were the others.

" This is bad Chandler. I think … we'll have to retreat." smiled Estarossa.

" Nghk ! As much as it pains me, you're right."

They escaped trough a window. Arthur went to look through another one. The demons were gone. It was over. He let a sigh of relief.

" We did it. Camelot is free."

"I'll handle things from here. Go find Merlin." announced Morgan.

" Thank you, sis."

Arthur exited. He almost ran to where he left the magician. When he opened the passage, she was here, back in her adult form. Arthur smiled nicely to her, and invited her to come out.

" Is … is it over ?" she asked.

"Yes. We won."

Merlin went out. He leaded her to where everyone was. They greeted her. Morgan wondered if Zeldoris left the palace. She went to give orders to heal the wounded, as well as looking for him. But he was nowhere to be found.

" _So. That's probably the last time we saw each other._ " she thought.

She had an indefinable feeling about this. Oh well, it was probably better that way. Away from the castle, Zeldoris has joined his brother and Chandler. He looked at the castle. It was over.


	8. Changing path

**Demons have been expelled from Camelot, but it's not over yet. Time to really make a decision.**

 **Enjoy ^^**

* * *

" Where have you been, Zeldoris ?" asked Estarossa.

He and Chandler were recovering in a wood. Peronia has been killed, Cusack was still roaming somewhere.

" What do you think I was doing ? I was also fighting." responded the one.

" Really ? Given your power, I'm quite surprised you're here."

" You certainly saw what the holy sword was capable of doing. Not to mention their bombs." replied Zeldoris.

" Right … those were vicious weapons. I wonder who designed them."

Zeldoris sat. They have been expelled from the castle. Not long ago he would have been furious. Now … he was indifferent. Relieved as well, Morgan was safe and she did what she could to preserve him. However, he doubted this was really over. Zeldoris hadn't forgot that some enemies were still out there, as well as he didn't know what his brother intended to do from now on. Chandler was fuming and whining at the same time, and seriously if he didn't stop Zeldoris would kill himself. Estarossa lied down on the grass. He didn't really think of what to do in case of failure.

" My sons …" they heard.

They startled and straightened. Chandler bowed.

" So, you seem quite beaten up, all of you. What have become of the fiercest warriors of the demon realm ?" asked the Demon King.

For once, Zeldoris didn't feel like answering. Estarossa didn't bother as well.

"Your shame is keeping you from responding I take it ?"

" Your Highness, this is just a simple setback. We will gather all the Commandments left and counterattack." said Chandler.

" Is that so ?"

" Believe me, they won't know what's coming to them."

"You have one last chance. Don't disappoint me."

The Demon King left. Zeldoris gritted teeth. Always do this, do that … was that why Meliodas decided to see elsewhere ? Zeldoris stood up and got away. What should he do ? Get back to Camelot to retake it ? No thanks. He climbed a little hill from which he could see the kingdom. It was certainly rebuilding. Will she forget him ? Oh surely, after what his kind has done to her people … He heard Estarossa asking if he was going somewhere.

"Yes I am and that's none of your business !" he exclaimed.

Damn ! Why did he always have to justify every move ? Zeldoris decided to walk away. When night fell, he didn't come back near the others. He stayed awake the whole night, thinking. He wanted to be Demon King, but each time this thought emerged it sounded less interesting. And also memories of Morgan were mingling. The demon felt like a lack. He raised his hand. He could still feel her touch, here in his wrist. He let it fall and sighed. Why was he feeling that way ? A while after the sun rose, he stood up and when back to the hill. He sighed. He was about to leave when his eyes caught a movement.

" _That sure is a lot of people coming. Way too much for an embassy. Is that … an army ?_ "

If so, they were arriving at the worse moment for Camelot. Its army has been almost wiped out because of the demons. Their victory will be easy. Zeldoris knew wait awaited defeated people. Not to mention royalty. He shivered. Morgan was in danger. But if he was to go now, it would be betrayal. No more lies. No more hiding or pretending. He tightened his fist. Were the Sins still there or did they already leave ? That made him think : he could say whatever he wanted about his older brother, but that one had the balls to assume his choice. The army was getting closer. That was enough. Time to choose. And choose he did, by removing his Commandment.

Back in Camelot, everyone was still busy taking care of the wounded ones, and to unblock the streets.

" Arthur-sama !" screamed someone.

The young king turned his head. One of the sentries rushed to him.

" Your … Majesty ! A catastrophe !" he said.

" What is it ? Are the demons coming back ?" worried Arthur.

" No, but the Caledonians' army is heading to us !"

Arthur turned white. Why now of all times ? He ran to the walkaway. There, he cussed : the enemy was close. His own army was absolutely in no condition to fight. And he couldn't possibly hope to defeat a whole army with just Excalibur.

" Don't worry your highness, we're ready to defend our home." assured a knight.

" But … it will be suicidal."

" We don't have a choice. If we don't fight, our people, our families, are lost."

" To think that the Seven Deadly Sins left yesterday ! What a hoodoo !" exclaimed Arthur.

He looked to the army, now half way. Suddenly, someone fell from the sky, cracking the ground.

" Him ?!" exclaimed Arthur.

* * *

Zeldoris walked peacefully toward the army parked not far away. A man's voice announced his arrival. The demon spotted the foreign king. That one too, and made his horse stepped.

" Who are you ? Did King Arthur sent you to negotiate your surrender ?"

" I'm Zeldoris, son of the Demon King. And you, pitiful human is getting too close to Camelot, which is now under my protection."

" What ?! How dar- …"

The Caledonia's king's words got stuck in his throat before the dark and deadly aura which emerged from Zeldoris.

"You have now two solutions : get lost or die."

" Our king and army will never back away without a fight !" yelled a nobleman beside the king.

Zeldoris displayed a carnivorous smile.

" I was so hoping you'd say that. You should have taught your servants to not speak without your consent."

Next thing everyone knew, was a massive killing. From Camelot, they could see bodies, horses and war machines being sent in the air accompanied by thousands of shouts. While he was at it, Zeldoris ate quite a significant amount of souls. Then it ended as quickly as it began. Arthur blinked. A moment later, Zeldoris landed near him with a gift.

" Our dear foreign king is now willing to make peace." announced Zeldoris with a smile, a hand on his captive's head, kneeled at Arthur's feet.

Arthur almost laughed before his terrified face. He didn't understand why in hell Zeldoris helped him, but he couldn't let this chance pass.

"Well then ! Before all I'd like to know why did you chose this moment to attack us." asked Arthur.

But the king was so scared he couldn't utter a letter.

"Now is the time you answer, preferably before I get mad again." whispered Zeldoris.

" Nnhmangalcamtoussaytotack …"

" Not so fast, you dumbass !" exclaimed Zeldoris.

" A-a non-human girl ... went … told us … about your situation."

Zeldoris' face went dark. Non-human girl. Lillithania.

" I see. Now listen to me : you're to return to your kingdom, alone, by feet, and if I'm to see your face or your army ever again …" declared Arthur.

His eyes went dark.

" You'll be delivered to the demon. Am I clear ?"

The defeated king nodded vigorously. Zeldoris planted his dark eyes in his, his aura suffocating him. Then, he caught him by an ankle and suspended him in the void. Naturally, he screamed.

" Silence." said Zeldoris.

His captive instantly shut up.

" Don't forget what you've been told, because I won't."

The demon then deposited him on the ground.

" Booh."

The man ran as fast as he could, away from the castle. Zeldoris smiled : it has been fun. He flew and went back to the walkaway.

" You. Why did you do this ?" asked Arthur.

" Isn't it obvious ? To help."

" Oh really. And what do you want in exchange of this help ?"

One thing crossed the demon's mind, one he didn't even take time to reflect on.

" Simple : let me see your sister."

Arthur rounded eyes, then gave him a cold, dark, stormy look. But could he really refuse without angering him ? The young king had to acknowledge that Zeldoris prevented a disaster. But what he asked …

" And what makes you think I will accept ?" asked Arthur.

" Because first of all : I'm not the one who kidnapped her. Second : in revenge I'm the one who brought her back to you and three, if I wanted to hurt her it would be long done. Let her judge the relevance of this."

Arthur stared at him.

" Someone goes fetch Morgan." he said, without leaving him eyes off.

" Sire ?"

" Go."

A soldier ran to accomplish the request. Zeldoris leaned against the wall. The soldier asked for the princess. A servant indicated the library.

" My brother requests me ?" repeated Morgan, putting a book on a table.

"Yes. We have an unexpected guest, he's the one asking for you, my lady."

Who could that be ? Morgan followed the soldier quickly. He led her to the walkaway. Morgan saw ten soldiers and her brother. But when she got closer she apperceived the unexpected guest. That one straightened, a bit nervous. Maybe she'll reject him, and it would only be natural.

" Zeldoris ? What are you doing here ?" she asked, surprised.

" Just passing by, wiping out an army, the usual." he said, rising hands.

Morgan turned her head. From afar she could the destroyed army. She shivered imagining what could have happened. Camelot has been close to its end once more. So … he did this, he protected the country. The demon who invaded the kingdom and led it to despair now saved it. Was he trying to atone for what he did?

" The usual ? I'm not sure I'd like to see the unusual." she commented, looking at him.

Zeldoris just smiled. Morgan interrogated her brother with a look. Arthur explained then that the demon here asked to see her. The princess stared at her brother, then Zeldoris and finally nodded before inviting the demon to follow her.

" You sure about this sis ?"

"Of course I am."

Zeldoris followed the ginger-haired woman. Arthur sighed. Was it really careful to bring him here in the middle of the city ? For Morgan, not only it wasn't like they could keep him from doing what he wanted, but she was also curious. Plus, it didn't cross her mind that he could hurt her. Morgan took off her hooded mantle she put on him. Better hide his face while crossing the capital.

" I'm must admit I'm quite surprised to see you again. I thought our battle would be the last time." she said.

" It should have been, yes."

" Then, why ? Isn't your presence here like a betrayal ?" questioned Morgan.

Zeldoris didn't answer that. Probably. Surely even. But he wanted to see her. He couldn't resign himself not to. For once, he was going to do what he wanted. The palace was now in sight. Morgan entered it, still followed by Zeldoris. This one wondered where she wanted to bring him. Finally, they reached the gardens. Morgan sat on a stone bench.

" So ? What is your purpose here ?" she asked.

Zeldoris removed his hood. She agreed to see him. Without hesitation she accepted. He was glad of course, but also confused.

" I … I don't really know." he confessed.

Morgan stared at him. She would have never imagined he would do something without thinking first. He came here, protected them from a new threat and in reward asked to see her. Kinda strange.

* * *

" Really."

" Yes really. I know it sounds weird, but I acted on an impulse." resumed Zeldoris, his cheeks coloured.

" And what do you plan to do now that you've been removed from here ?" continued Morgan.

" To be honest, I don't know what to do from now on. I don't intend to follow orders anymore, be what people expect me to be, or behave like I should … I have enough." he replied, looking at the sky.

A silence followed. Zeldoris never told anyone what was on his heart since a while. Freedom started to sound pretty nice a few days ago.

" Well, if you have no idea for the future, then I have a proposition." announced Morgan.

He looked at her.

" I'm doing research on a way to help your older brother and his lover to be free from their curse. You may possess some valuable informations about this."

" You're asking me to help my traitorous brother ? Care to explain me why I should accept ?" interrogated Zeldoris, crossing his arms.

" I'm not asking you to help him but me. You were there when it happened. You may know things that got forgotten nowadays." corrected Morgan.

" Tch ! I'm not thrilled about this, he just got what he deserved for betraying us."

" Suits yourself." she said, getting up.

She walked a bit.

" I was glad I could see you again, Zelis. Take care."

Their little chat was now over it seemed. The demon sighed. Morgan was already getting away, returning to her world. He'll return to loneliness, and who know when he'll be able to see her again. Whereas if he accepted to help her, he could stay longer. As longer as needed.

" Alright. I will help you."

" Zelis, just to make one thing clear. I don't want to force you. So take time to reflect on this."

He smiled and shrugged, his hands on his pockets.

" As you said it, I don't have any plans for tomorrow. So why not after all."

" Sure ?" asked Morgan.

" Yes."

" Thank you Zelis."

He nodded. Morgan then brought him to the library. On the way, he narrated what he knew about this case. Morgan listened carefully, then asked about Belialuin's daughter, telling what she discovered. Zeldoris was astonished to learn she was now one of the Seven Deadly Sins. He gave more details about that story. They reached the place. Morgan showed him a book of tales. Legends, myths and others were often born from true facts.

" Those are too recent. Five hundred years isn't enough. Look for as old as you can." advised Zeldoris.

" Very well."

So they began to gather old stories about Britannia, and read them. Zeldoris was quite surprise to see how many of them were invented.

" By the way, I don't know what you hope to find but I have to let you know : only a power equivalent to the Demon King's or Supreme Deity's one will be able to break that curse." he said.

" That, I already knew. I'm hoping to find an artefact which can hold that power, or a flaw in this curse." precised Morgan.

" A flaw ? What makes you think there's even one to begin with, please ?" wondered Zeldoris.

" Because of one point in the Belialuin's daughter's story."

Zeldoris looked at her with incomprehension. Morgan developed her thought, then asked for his opinion. Oh, now he understood. The demon confirmed her suspicions. But he still doubted she'll find something. However, he continued to search with her. One hour after they have begun, Arthur went to check on them. Everything seemed fine. He sighed softly. How could his sister accept him so easily ? When five o'clock arrived, Morgan suggested some tea. Zeldoris accepted with a smile. She left the room and met Arthur in the corridor.

" Surveying me ?" she asked.

" Not you. Him." responded Arthur, following her.

"No need. He won't hurt me."

" How can you be so sure ? And how could tolerate him here, after what he did ?" demanded Arthur.

" I feel it, and I can see he's changing. He saved us this time. Do you remember sir Dormwall's story ?" replied Morgan.

" I do, so what's the connection here ?"

" He was a criminal before being a knight. You put him to the test and look at the result. I'm saying that when someone is willing and trying to atone, you have to let him be. So this will be my test for him. Plus I need his help right now." explained Morgan.

Arthur reflected on that. He recalled his knight's case. He was known to be a notorious thief, and a good fighter. When he finally got caught, the brother and the sister noticed it would be a waste to kill him. So Arthur decided to test him : if he succeeded in his mission, he'll be saved and a knight. Dormwall accepted, succeeded and began the formation to be a knight.

" Alright, I'll listen to you this time again. If you think you can handle that demon, I'll support you." he announced.

" I won't say I'm sure to handle him, but I'll try. Thank you, brother." smiled Morgan.

The princess came back to the library with a trolley.

" I think I found something interesting." announced Zeldoris.

He tended her an old book. On it, a picture of a tree. Morgan read the text about it. She went more surprising-looking as and when reading.

" Do you really think that tree exists ?" she asked.

" Hmmm … I'm not sure. The best option would be to ask a goddess."

" Elizabeth is one, but it would trigger her memories and we can't afford that. Let's see … the only other knowledgeable person I know is Merlin. I suppose she isn't aware of that tree, or maybe she never found it. Fine, this is what I'll do. First, to re-join the Seven Deadly Sins and see what Merlin has to say about that. Second, if I discover a track I'll go find that tree."

" What ?! Why would you go ?" exclaimed Zeldoris.

" Because I owe them and I'd like to help. You've been of a great help too Zelis. Thank you."

Morgan put her hand on his shoulder. Then, she took the book mentioning the tree and left.

" Wha … wait up !"

He ran to catch up with her. Morgan was informing her brother about her discovery and departure. Zeldoris arrived behind her. He tended a hand to her, when he felt a killing aura. He pushed Arthur aside, while his hand caught a man's forearm. The demon constricted his grip, forcing the human to drop a dagger. The pain complied him to drop on one knee.

" Who sent you ?" asked Zeldoris, his eyes dark and his aura out.

The man, clothed as a servant paled.

" An assassin ?" said Morgan.

" Or a spy. I can only figure out who sent him. The Caledonia's king." added Arthur.

" Is that right ? Better answer me if you don't want me to eat your soul." resumed Zeldoris.

The man looked at his dagger on the ground. Zeldoris seemed to shake his arm. The man's body hit the ground as if he was a carpet.

" Don't even think about it."

" I suppose they sent him to check on that non-human girl's words." made Morgan.

" Surely."

Arthur called guards, who took care of the intruder. Then, he looked at Zeldoris, whom Morgan was thanking cheerfully.

" Would you really have eaten his soul ?" asked the king.

" That wouldn't have made any sense. I was just hoping to scare him so he would talk."

Arthur didn't reply. That demon saved him and avoided chaos once more. Could his sister be right about him ?

* * *

Two hours later, Morgan was ready to leave. Arthur approached her.

" Take it." he said, tending a sword.

" What ? You can't be serious !" exclaimed Morgan, recognizing Excalibur.

" I'm dead serious. It will protect you. I talked to its dwellers, and I convinced them. Now touch it." explained Arthur.

Morgan hesitated, then approached her hand. She closed it on the handle.

" Oh ? I thought it would be heavier." she said, looking at the blade.

" It's because it's accepting you. Be careful on your journey, and come back safe."

" I'll be with our allies and friends, of course I'll be safe." responded Morgan.

They embraced to say goodbye. Zeldoris watched her going from afar. Hmmm … now what ? That wasn't a good idea to let her go alone for a journey. Demons were still roaming around. His wings appeared, and he left. He was flying higher enough for her to not notice him, and behind so his shadow wouldn't betray his presence. On the way, he couldn't help but smile ironically. Once again, he chose to follow the human. To check if nothing bad would happen to her. Seriously, what the hell, the heck and fuck happened to him ? When he thought about it, he felt like two opposite sides on him. One who was unable to understand this new behaviour, and the other one who seemed in control since a while. The one who made him act so weirdly as if his brain has no words to say on that matter.

" _This is bad. I'm feeling someone's else presence_." thought Zeldoris.

He was approaching a city. Corand. The closest city of Camelot. As he thought, it was dangerous. Zeldoris got a bit closer.

" What is that black bubble ?" asked Morgan, seeing a strange black dome.

Morgan apperceived her friends over here, fighting an army of skeletons. She pushed her horse and drew her weapon. She went through them while cutting their heads. Alas, they caught it mid hair and pulled it back. Zeldoris arrived near and passed before her. His darkness spread and cleaned the path before the princess. She stopped her mount.

" Zelis ? What are you doing here ?" she asked.

" What does it look like I'm doing ? What a rascal girl you are !" exclaimed Zeldoris.

" What ? You don't like me behaving like a little demon ?" teased the princess.

" HA !" he laughed.

The skeletons focused on the newcomers. Zeldoris used his power, wiping out a great number of them in one blow. The Sins finally noticed him when it reached them and destroyed the skeletons.

" Eh ? What is he doing here ?" asked King.

" Is he … helping us ?" wondered Diane.

Morgan asked Zeldoris about this bubble. He told her about Melascula and her ability. Meliodas was probably prisoner in that cocoon.

"Zelis, not matter what happen don't kill that Melastic-I-don't-know-her-name." warned Morgan.

" And why is that ?" he asked, crashing a head.

" She revived one of our ally's lover."

" Aaaah. So I have to control myself I take it." guessed Zeldoris.

" Hey you understand quite fast despite your age, I'm impressed."

" Urgh !"

Finally, there was just one skeleton left back. But it exploded when Melascula tried to fill it with Meliodas' power. However, it wasn't finished yet. Because the vengeful spirits were now possessing Diane.

" Oh no !" said Morgan.

Zeldoris grabbed her and jumped back away. He shielded her behind a house. Morgan watched with worry the poor giantess attacking her teammates. Meliodas was still prisoner of his cocoon. She had to do something. The princess sneaked from one house to another, getting closer to the black bubble. Maybe she'll be able to break it with Excalibur. She took the sword, and prayed it to give her strength. When the blade got luminous, she planted it in that thing.

"Who's trying to break my cocoon ?" asked Melascula, inside.

She looked.

" Who's that girl ?"

Meliodas recognized her. If she was here, then …

" That's not even funny. But I'll have a snack nonetheless." resumed the demon, waving a hand.

A black string emerged and caught Morgan. It lifted her. Melascula went out and approached the young woman. Zeldoris arrived fast. His fist passed very close to Morgan's head and hit his former teammate straight on the face, sending her back inside her dome. Meliodas looked at her passing above. Meanwhile, Zeldoris caught his princess in the air.

" How about you stay put from time to time ?" he said to her.

Melascula straightened, put her face back to normal then froze.

" Zeldoris ?!" she exclaimed.

Even Meliodas rounded eyes. So he really was here. By the window Melascula created, the blonde could see Morgan talking with him. The princess was ready to give another go at the dome, when the Demon King representative stopped her. He appeared before the cocoon he broke with one punch. It exploded like glass. Then, he raised eyes to his fellow demon.

" W ... why did you do this ? That human was my prey !" she asked.

" You laid hands on the wrong person. She's no one's prey." he replied.

" What ?!"

In a second he was before her. He punched her hard in the stomach. Melascula folded in half and spit blood. She got crashed in a wall behind her. She fell, and got up with difficulties.

" Zel ... doris … why …"

" None of your business. Get lost now."

" Grrrr ! You traitor ! You're really his brother !" she yelled.

Melascula transformed. In a giant snake.

" Is she dumb or what ?" said Zeldoris.

Whatever, this was bad. He went back near Morgan he seized and made fall just when Melascula plunged. She ended up catching Ban. Morgan heard a scream. It was Elaine. She tried to help her lover, but her wind just itched the demon. Morgan then escaped from Zeldoris' arms.

" Where are you going ? Are you crazy you can't fight her !" he exclaimed, holding her by the waist.

" That's not a reason to stay idly by !"

Morgan raised her sword. Her attack cut the snake who hissed. Elaine took the opportunity to react and snatched Ban from the enemy. Meliodas intervened second, hitting her and breaking bones. Then Diane knocked her in the head. Elaine surrounded her with tornados.

" Zelis please ! If she kills Meli-melo !" said Morgan.

"Alright I got this. After all, she still tried to hurt you."

Zeldoris appeared just before the snake, jumped to her head and hit her with a powerful kick. Melascula fell back and fainted.


	9. Defining a new journey

**Another task awaits our heroes. Hope is rising again.**

 **Enjoy ^^**

* * *

After the battle against Melascula, the Sins gathered around Morgan and Zeldoris.

" Yo Zeldoris ! Didn't expect you see you anytime soon. Why are you here this time ?" asked Meliodas.

" Do I ask you questions ? Mind your own business." retorted Zeldoris.

" That's precisely what I'm doing : you just happen to appear in that business."

" Actually, I'm the one who dragged him into this. I was hoping to talk to Merlin." intervened Morgan.

" Oh ? About what ?" asked the brunette.

" Alone, preferably."

Merlin raised an eyebrow. She agreed, but before that they had to take care of Melascula. Zeldoris used his power to seal her magic. It has for effect to greatly shrink her. Merlin confined her in a tube. Morgan smiled to Zeldoris. Now then, time to discuss. While the other Sins went back inside the Boar Hat, the commandment of piety settled himself on the roof. He darted his emerald eyes on Merlin and Morgan. The magician glanced at him. Well ! She didn't feel like overwatched at all. She asked the princess the reason of her presence here. Morgan took her book from her bag, and opened it to the page about the tree.

" Zeldoris found this. I think this could help Elizabeth and also Elaine, if only I could be sure of its existence." explained Morgan while her friend was reading.

" You're right ! It could be the solution ! I remembered I tried to find a way too, but I was convinced that nothing could be on par with the Supreme Deity's power. So I gave up …" said Merlin.

" I believe this tree can break the curse. It's a gift from the deity to her children, and Elizabeth is one of them. That's why, I plan to go to that silver apple tree and pluck two of them. For that, I need your help : to find it and to train me in magic. Also, I'd like you and the other Sins to go back to Camelot and ensure its safety. Some demons are still roaming there and Arthur gave me Excalibur."

" He what ? Oh well, it helped us. But are you sure it's okay for me to go back to Camelot ?"

" Why wouldn't it be ?" wondered Morgan.

" Because … you know … your brother is probably still mad at me." said Merlin.

" I don't think so. Anyway, the best way to be sure is to go, isn't it ? I'm pretty sure you're longing for going back." responded Morgan.

"What makes you believe that ?" resumed Merlin.

" Do you think me blind Merlin ? I've seen how much you care about Arthur." said the princess with a smile.

To what her interlocutor just blushed.

" Come now, we've got work to do. Oh, before I forget, don't tell Meliodas about this."

" Huh ? Why ?"

" I don't want to give him false hope."

" I think it could prevent him from doing dangerous things for once." contradicted Merlin.

" Hmmm, you know him better than me. He could know something about this tree too."

The conversation ended here. Zeldoris stayed out while the girls entered. Merlin asked to talk with Meliodas, Ban and King. They isolated themselves in a room. There, the Sin of gluttony narrated what Morgan has found, without telling about Elizabeth.

" I heard of that tree. But no demons can enter the area where it grows, so I could never pluck one of its apples." revealed Meliodas.

" Me too, it's a common legend among fairies. But I don't know where it is." added King.

" At least, you two confirmed its existence, so now we can find it." said Morgan.

" Maybe the druids know its location. They're goddesses' worshippers after all." suggested King.

" So those silver apples would really be able to save Elaine ?" asked Ban.

"We'll ask the druids. There's just one problem : they'll probably detect Zeldoris' presence, and refuse us access to their realm." pointed out Merlin.

" He really seems to have changed … but will they believe it, will it be enough …" added Meliodas.

" We'll see once there. I'll keep an eye on him, just in case." intervened Morgan.

" Then it is decided. Some of us will go to Camelot while a small team will find this Tree of Life." concluded Meliodas.

" I'll go to the tree." said Ban and King.

" Only one of you is necessary." reminded Merlin.

" Oh right. You go then, Ban." said King.

That way, he'll stay with Diane. Meliodas hesitated : he wouldn't be able to go close to the tree, but it was for saving Elizabeth. Morgan reassured him : better stay with his lover, they'll made sure to bring enough apples if authorized. The blond nodded with a smile. Merlin added she'll make reports from time to time. She wasn't willing to return to Camelot yet.

* * *

" Is it really ok to have him with us ?" muttered Diane to Gowther.

" I don't sense any aggressiveness and his aura is quite different from when we first met." replied the doll.

" So is he weaker ?" asked Hawk.

" I can hear you, idiots." replied a cold voice.

Zeldoris finally decided to get in. Diane and Hawk startled.

" Aaaah Zelis ! I wonder what I prefer with you : your sociability, your good mood or your joy of living." made Morgan, arriving behind him.

" Nishihi !" chuckled Meliodas.

" So ? What are we doing now ?" asked Gowther.

" You, Diane, King, Escanor, Elisabeth and Elaine are to return to Camelot with me, to protect it in case the other Commandments come back. Merlin, Ban and Morgan are on a separate errand." announced Meliodas.

" What about you Zelis ?" questioned Morgan.

" I'll go with you."

" Fine, then let's go." she smiled.

Mama Hawk emerged from earth and began to walk toward Camelot.

" Where are you going ?" asked Diane to Morgan.

" Secret business, sorry. You'll know everything at our return. Just keep an eye on Elizabeth, will you ?"

" Ohm, fine."

What a strange request, thought the giantess. Morgan lent her horse to Ban while she and Merlin will go by flight, the magician lifting her. During it, Zeldoris approached Morgan.

" And where are we going exactly ?" asked Zeldoris.

" To see some people who might know about the Tree of Life." responded Morgan.

" That doesn't really answer the question." he said, raising an eyebrow.

" Yes, the reason is because of who you are. I must tell you something else : since you're a demon, you won't be able to get close to the tree. Meaning we'll have to separate somehow."

Zeldoris looked at her, then before him. Be separated … he already didn't like it. Silence fell for a while. They had to slow down a bit when Ban's horse got tired. Morgan took the opportunity to stretch a bit, and almost touched the demon.

"Mwaaaaah !"

" Woah there ! Do you think you're in your bed ? Don't stretch that much, you could fall." protested Zeldoris.

" Oh I'd like to see my brother's face if you ever land in my bed." said Morgan casually.

Zeldoris became ruby.

" Me too actually. That would be interesting at least." threw Merlin.

They stopped by the evening. While Ban prepared dinner, Morgan asked for beginning her magical training. Merlin made appear a book she gave to her. Without question, Morgan opened it and read. Zeldoris gave her a meat kebab. Everyone ate peacefully. Suddenly, Zeldoris straightened. Used to this reaction with his captain, Ban immediately went aware. A group of what was obviously thieves got out of the bushes around them.

" Well then ! I couldn't think of a better dessert." made Ban.

" How fun. I can't help but agree." smiled Zeldoris with sadism.

A ray of magic hit one of the men's face. His nose grew so big it touched the ground.

" What the ?!" exclaimed the victim with a duck voice.

" Pffrrrrr !" snorted Ban.

" Ah darn ! Not what I wanted to do. Let's see." commented Morgan.

She tried again. Someone found himself with lips pending up to the torso, another one with huge ears, a third one with legs as long as a kid's one, that other one got his arms shorten to his shoulders, leaving just the hands, and the last one ended like a roly-poly.

" Hmmm … well that's interesting but frustrating at the same time." resumed Morgan, arms crossed.

Ban and Zeldoris laughed.

" What did you try to do, Morgan ?" asked Merlin.

" That formula here." showed Morgan.

" Hm hm. It's supposed to paralyse. You … well, did it in a funny way." said the magician, looking at the result.

" I guess so. They are indeed unable to move."

Handicapped by the weight of their appendices, or their shortness, the bandits were all moaning.

" You will pay for that !" exclaimed long nose with his duck voice.

" Sounds so terrifying, Duck Boy." commented Ban.

" Shust chouf waifblll !" added big lips.

" What ? Articulate I can't get a word." responded Zeldoris.

" You should thank the lady, with those lips you're gonna be the king of kisses." continued Ban.

" Just don't start with us, okay ?" made Morgan.

As best they could, they retreated. Completely oblivious of them, Morgan read the formula again, then tried it on an ant. This time, it exploded.

" Calm down Morgan. You have to adjust your power." advised Merlin.

She created a giant bee for her to practice, moving like a real one. Morgan took a breath. The bee's body went jelly, her head then the rest went too big, too small, both …

" Aaaah what the hell is wrong ?!" she exclaimed, falling backward, her book opened on her face.

" I think you need to learn inner peace. You already possess the basics, all you have to do is adjust it and focus." resumed Merlin.

" Learning swordsmanship is way easier compared to magic."

The princess also thought she needed more warrior training. But who could she ask ? Her eyes fell on Zeldoris. Hmmm … why not. She was testing him after all. What would he accept from her ? Plus, given how strong he was he would be a good mentor.

" Zelis." called the princess.

" Hm ?"

" Think you could train me ?"

" Eh ?"

" To fight."

Zeldoris blinked. He, training a human. A girl one.

" You don't need it. I'll handle any problem." he responded.

" And when you're not around ? Or already busy handling one ?" replied Morgan, kneeling.

" Don't underestimate me, Morgan. I'm used to handle several opponents at a time."

" That's why I'm asking you to train me. I can't think of a better mentor for now."

Zeldoris sighed. She could be hurt during that training. A demon was way too strong for her.

" I don't know about this."

" Alright."

* * *

A few moments later, everyone was asleep but Zeldoris. Morgan's words were turning in a loop in his head. She wanted him to train her. Asked for him and no one else. Meaning she acknowledged his skills. Eyes on the sky, he wondered once again what kind of power she used on him. Well, except that she seemed a beginner in that domain. He glanced at her. She was sleeping so peacefully. He contemplated her face.

" _To think it didn't even cross her mind that I could hurt her. Looks like she really trusts me._ " he thought, turning to her side.

It felt so weird. But … warm at the same time. Morgan didn't see him as a monster, despite his nature and what he has done.

" _How could she not be mad at me ? Or is she simply using me ? No, it's not like she needs me right now, I already gave her informations. She didn't force me, I chose to follow her._ "

Morgan even gave him a new usefulness in this journey. Zeldoris did appreciate that she wanted to be stronger. Oh well, why not training her after all. He finally closed his eyes, still looking at her. The following morning, Morgan felt a slight shake that awoke her. Opening her eyes, she discovered Zeldoris above her.

" Nnnnh ! Zelis ?"

" Get up. Time to begin your training." he said.

Morgan yawned and stretched. Then, she followed Zeldoris a little bit farther.

" So you finally agreed to train me ? What changed your mind ?" she asked.

" That doesn't matter. For what I could see, you possess an acceptable level in swordplay. However, you also need to learn how to fight without a weapon. You're free to use magic." responded Zeldoris.

" Ah, I just happen to know how to make shocks with it. Not much as you can guess." corrected the princess.

" Still useful. Well then, let us begin."

He levitated a stick he sent right through her. Morgan dodged it. That was all she could do for the moment, avoid it. Then, she managed to grab a stick on the ground and block.

" No weapons I said." reminded Zeldoris.

He made her fall by swiping her legs. Morgan had to roll so to not be hit. The ginger-haired woman sent a kick in the stick.

" Now that's better." commented Zeldoris.

Afterward, he used his darkness to form a being that attacked her. He was careful not to hit her too hard. He made it disappear when he noticed she was out of breath.

" Well ! You're a bit slow and don't know yet how to use your fists and foot properly. But you already know how to dodge and that's a good point. You're also quite agile and aware of how to use your environment. Now, I know where to begin." commented Zeldoris, approaching.

" Wonder … ful."

Morgan and he went back to the camp where Merlin and Ban were preparing the breakfast. So he accepted, thought the young woman. He was careful enough to not hurt her. But what if he was trying to gain her trust then turn on her ? That was something she couldn't ignore. But at least, here he was far from Camelot. On his part, Zeldoris didn't notice something different in her behaviour toward him. Even if he was surprised she allowed him to come with her, he was happy with that. Everyone ate before resuming the journey. A journey the princess occupied with training, rotating magic and fight.

" Gee ! Aren't you busy enough as a princess ?" asked Ban.

" I am. But those activities here … I chose them." replied Morgan.

She was resting on her horse, laid on her back on it. But Ban was right, it was quite exhausting. However Morgan had a hunch that their journey wouldn't be relaxing. Not to mention she still has trouble to cope with the fact she couldn't help protecting her citizens. That was more Arthur's job alright, but she considered it hers as well.

" We're here." announced Merlin.

The magician had announced to the druids heads their arrival, and especially the one who accompanied them. This as predicted, didn't fail to shock Jenna and Zanelli. And of course, there was no way they'd let him in. Morgan got down. She found a rock against which she leaned.

" You're not going ?" asked Zeldoris.

" I'll stay with you instead." she announced.

" But it was your idea. And I'll stay alone for only a while."

" I know. I understand their reaction, but I don't want you to feel excluded although you're making efforts to change." she precised.

"Hmph. Like I would feel offended by those sheeps worshippers of goddesses." replied Zeldoris.

" I believe you could get mad, though."

" That … you're right." he granted.

Plus, he was alone with her so it wasn't all bad.

" Merlin is that true ? Zeldoris, the Zeldoris is travelling with you ?" asked Jenna.

" That's completely true, just as he visibly changed. At least he isn't as aggressive as before." replied Merlin.

" Don't tell me you trust him ?" made Ban.

" Do you think me stupid, Fox Sin ? I believe he only cares about Morgan, so for now we're safe." she said.

" I can't believe it, that's just impossible ! It sounds so … so … not normal, not rational, not logical." resumed Jenna.

" Well, Meliodas is a demon and did change for the sake of a woman, so why not his little brother." intervened Zanelli.

" Precisely, and if you don't believe it Jenna, why don't you go out for a look ?" added Merlin.

" For him to kill me on the spot ? No thanks."

" I told you : only his princess interests him." smiled Merlin.

She could tell Jenna was curious.

" Enough with that dork ! Tell us what you know about this Tree of Life, our time is limited." made Ban.

" Very well. Zanelli, show them the manuscript." agreed Jenna.

" Follow me."

The Sins walked behind her. Jenna watched them going, then rushed to the entrance of her realm. Then she carefully took a look. There he was, quietly sitting on rock. Jenna shivered. He was really here. Then, she turned her look. A beautiful woman was lying on the grass, her back against a rock, humming softly. So that was this famous princess huh. The one that seemed able to change a powerful demon in a peaceful one. When she watched Zeldoris again, she remarked that he was looking at her. Jenna quickly hid. He saw her ! She bit her nails, and looked again. Zeldoris didn't move, and only granted Jenna a disdainful look.

" If you have something to say, then say it." he threw to her.

" Eeeek !"

" Who are you talking to, Zelis ?" asked Morgan, straightening up.

" That druidess over here. She's been spying for a while." said Zeldoris, pointing Jenna with his thumb.

" I'm not spying ! I was checking if you weren't dangerous !" protested Jenna.

" Oh !" made Morgan.

" Looks like I'll also have to make you work on your senses as well." resumed Zeldoris.

" Can't wait to see what you'll prepare for the sense of touch and taste." she said, her eyes descending on his torso.

He blinked before understanding what she meant. He went as red as his clothes.

" Eeeeeh ?! Did Meliodas rubbed on you ?!"

" Pfahahahaha ! You're so easy to tease Zelis !" laughed Morgan.

" Stop mocking me ! Or I'll … I'll ..."

" You know, you're kinda cute when you're blushing."

" I am not … UGH !"

Jenna was watching this in astonishment. Was it really the executioner in front of her ? And was that woman unconscious, to be so close and teasing him ? She went back on her realm, thoughtful. There, Zanelli was showing a very old manuscript to her guests. On it, a picture similar to the one Morgan found.

* * *

" There. This is the Tree of Life. According to the legend, the Supreme Deity grew it as a gift for her children. It granted them a long life and powers. But one day, others creatures tried to eat those silver apples to benefit from them as well. Offended, the Supreme Deity placed a curse on her tree : pluck an apple for someone else, or got poisoned by them. Only a selfless person can take the apples safely." told Zanelli.

" This is perfect, because that's precisely what we intend to do. Now where to find that tree ?"asked Ban.

" Careful now. Before I tell you that, let me correct you on one thing : plucking the apples isn't that easy. You will be tempted to eat them, it's part of the curse. You'll have to hold strong on your selfless desire if you wish to succeed. Now, the tree is supposed to be located here, on the North of the country. It's also guarded." continued the druidess, pointing a spot on a map.

"Fine, and thank you Zanelli." concluded Merlin.

She folded the map and went outside the house where Zanelli took them. She decided to make a report to the other Sins. She took out her amber of the goddess. But the face that appeared wasn't Meliodas' one.

" Hello, Merlin."

" Arthur ?!"

" Yes it's me. So how are you doing Merlin ?" resumed the king.

Merlin studied his expression. He was smiling and looking at her nicely. Before she left Camelot she repaired the city as much as she could. It felt like an ask for forgiveness from her. So … was it accepted ? Guessing her thoughts, Arthur sighed.

" Listen Merlin. I … I'm sorry for the way I treated you. After all what you've done for me, it wasn't fair. I should have let you explain yourself. It's just … your motives were so … selfish to my liking. I couldn't believe you of all people would do that." he confessed.

Merlin leaned her eyes.

"I must apologize as well. I didn't tell you because I knew you would react that way. You've got a such sense of justice, and you and Morgan are so dedicated to your people. I was afraid of your reaction." she said.

Arthur smiled.

" But … in the end, if you didn't do that I would never had the chance to meet you. Not that's a reason, however I'll live with that. So, be back soon okay ? It's not the same without you here."

Merlin blushed before his words and soft look. She even felt something unusual in her chest.

" Well then. I'll call Meliodas now." he said, getting up.

Meliodas appeared in the amber. He greeted her with a preoccupied face.

" What is it captain ?" she asked.

" I have bad news. Elizabeth has awoken."

Merlin rounded eyes. That meant that only three days were left to the team. The sin of gluttony told all she knew. Meliodas felt hope, but he tightened his fist. He couldn't afford hope. He lost her too many times. Merlin insisted to let them a chance to do it. They'll just have to be faster. She had to snatch him a promise to not do anything stupid or desperate. Meliodas hesitated, kept silent before finally nodded. They ended their conversation here. Merlin rushed outside. She called Ban. Both of them ran to the realm exit. He asked her why the hurry, but she didn't answer.

" Oh there you are ! Did you find a track ?" asked Morgan when they arrived.

" Yes, and a bad new as well. Elizabeth remembered everything." responded Merlin, low voice.

Morgan rounded eyes.

" Damn ! Why now we just began our journey !" she exclaimed.

" Yes, which mean we can't waste any second."

" Alright. I'll let my horse here. It'll never be faster enough."

Morgan took a package before with food, Ban the gourds. Jenna collected the princess' horse. Merlin took her teammate and the princess with her and they all took off. Morgan asked about their destination.

" The north ?! But that's so far away are we going to make it in time ?" she exclaimed.

"That's the big question." responded Ban.

" _You seem really involved in this mission, although you barely know them_." made Zeldoris mentally.

" _I already answered you. I owe them. I'm also doing this in agreement with my consciousness. Being in peace with yourself worth any power in the world._ " she responded, planting her eyes in his.

Zeldoris seemed surprised. Be in peace with yourself … somehow since he decided to follow her instead of his duty, he felt that way. He was doing what he truly wanted instead of what someone else wanted. That was new, refreshing and a bit destabilizing. Zeldoris still refused to admit the reason behind that. Why did he choose to follow and protect a human. The group flight the whole day, covering a great distance. The night arrived. Morgan tried to fight the sleep. Lives were at stake, slumber will wait. However, they had to renew the water. That's why they had to land. Merlin created a light while descending. They found a river to which near they arrived. Morgan rushed to full her gourd. Ban checked for the food. It was agreed they would get supplies in the different towns they would cross.

" So how it is ?" asked Morgan.

" We'll have to buy some in a village or to hunt it." he responded.

" Better buy it, it will be ready." She said.

Ban nodded before closing the bag. But as they were ready to leave, they suddenly felt vertigo.


	10. Guiltiness

**It hasn't disappeared ... it's still here. That champing feeling. Could be a problem.**

* * *

Something was wrong. Zeldoris could feel it.

" Zeldoris. Why did you not protect me ?" he heard.

He made a turnabout, and froze.

" Gelda ?"

The vampire princess was standing here. He recognized the castle of Edimburgh behind. Her home.

" I was counting on you. You were supposed to protect me, that's why I told you about my clan's rebellion." she resumed.

" What ? You knew I wasn't able to hide that !" responded Zeldoris.

" You didn't even try."

" You're wrong ! I was being watched there was no way I could've hide it !" reminded the demon.

"You sealed me." insisted the vampire.

" I did this to protect you. It was that or death."

" You could've hide me. Hide me until the end of the war, and your accession to the throne. Yet, you chose to lose me."

" No ! I … I had no choice ! Wait. Why are you even here ?" asked Zeldoris.

Nothing predisposed him to see Gelda again. This had to be a dream. Or … a nightmare. Just like someone he knew. Zeldoris felt rage coming back. Meanwhile, his comrades were experiencing the same feeling of guiltiness.

" Ban."

" Elaine ? How could you be here ?" replied the fox sin.

" You failed to protect me. Had you listened to me, you would have known that demons had several hearts. But you just had to go, without thinking and causing my death."

The fairy floated to him. A huge hole formed in her chest.

" Look what your impulsiveness did. Seriously, would it had killed you to listen for once ?"

" I … I …"

" Because of you, I had to sacrifice my home. My land and friends."

" Elaine, I'm so sorry. I know it's all my fault. That's why I'll definitely bring you back." promised Ban.

" Ha ! You can't. No one can bring back the dead. Sooner or later, we just come back to where we belong. You may be immortal, but that doesn't change anything. I. Am. Dead." recalled harshly Elaine.

" No … I will succeed, I'll make you mine I'll…"

" Too late, you fool. Deep down you know that. You will fail." cut Elaine, implacable.

Ban tightened his fists. He could feel it, the burning guilt, the fear of failing. Of losing her again. It was compressing his heart, his whole being. A giant arson replaced the landscape. The forest of the fairies was burning. Elaine was lying on the ground. Dead. All around, screams of fear and pain. Like in his nightmares. His worst nightmare.

"Hello, my dear daughter."

" Dad." said Merlin, dark face.

" You grew up so much. You lived for a very long time. Not like me. Not like all our fellow citizens. Because of you."

She didn't respond. Someone was behind this.

" You killed us all. You destroyed everything and everyone. Who could have thought you would be so greedy ? Talk about an innocent child here."

The cursed city of Belialuin appeared. It was magnificent.

" That's rich coming from you. All of you just wanted to use me as you pleased. I was but a trophy to you." retorted Merlin.

"You were my daughter. We tried to protect you from the gods. Do you think they would have not use you ? Did you really believe they wouldn't be mad after you deceived them ?"

The city was plunged into chaos. Curses, hellfire, lightnings … and despair. Fear. Death.

" Do you really think yourself worthy of being near a king such as Arthur ?"

That just hurt. That was scary. How dare he ?

* * *

Morgan looked around her. Was it Camelot ?

" You coward."

She was surrounded by people.

" How dared you ? How dared you stay idly by while we were dying ?" asked an old woman.

Morgan shivered.

" Why didn't you escape and found your brother ? He would have freed us !" added a man.

" Instead you stayed and cooked for them ! You've disgraced yourself !"

The citizens began to boo her. Morgan backed away.

" Look at you ! Befriending one of those who tortured us ! You should be ashamed of yourself."

" You're not worthy of being our princess ! Of being Arthur's sister !" yelled a child.

"And now you're traveling with a demon, instead of taking care of your city ? You filthy coward !"

It was awful. All that anger, that grudge, shame and guilt … it was too much. Morgan couldn't anything but falling on her knees, crying. It was right, it was all her fault ! She did nothing, nothing at all, she even sympathized with them ! How could she ?! She was such a disgrace. A living shame. Outside, Zeldoris broke free from his nightmare. He breathed deeply, his hearts still pounding. Looking around, he saw everyone on the ground. And above all … the culprit. Just as he figured. Lillithania. Using her power again. She was near Morgan, a dagger raised above the head. Zeldoris darted to her. He broke her armed arm, pushing her away. Then, he flattened her on the ground.

" You again. This time, it will be the last one. "

" How could you ? With a human on top of that ?! I WAS supposed to be the one you care about !" exclaimed Lillithania.

" That was just what you persuaded yourself. I never cared about you in the slightest. Never." he said coldly.

Lillithania looked shocked. She, a member of one of the highest families, noble among the nobles, wasn't enough for him. She has been nothing to the prince since the beginning. But a human was. A weak, vile, low human woman. He chose her instead. It couldn't be.

" I don't understand, what does she have more than me ?" wondered the demon.

" Everything."

Zeldoris crashed her last heart, the only one remaining from their last meeting. Then, he just let her here. Coming back to the others, he saw with relief that Morgan has awaken.

" Morgan ? Are you alright ?" he asked.

Judging by her shocked expression, not really.

" Morgan ?" called Zeldoris.

He tended a hand. But she startled at his contact, and even backed away.

" Don't touch me."

"It's okay, it's just me. It was a nightmare."

But Morgan got away from him. Ban and Merlin seemed shocked for an instant, before regaining their composure. They understood that it was all an illusion. Merlin interrogated Zeldoris with a look. He revealed that Lillithania was behind this, but he solved that problem for good.

" You mean … you killed her ?" asked Morgan.

" Yes."

" And why ? Wasn't there another solution ?"

" No. She would have never let it go. She tried to kill you Morgan. You were her target." announced Zeldoris.

" Me ? I've never met her before ! Why would she attack me in the first place ?" replied the princess.

" Trust me. When I awoke, she was above you with a dagger."

Morgan narrowed her eyes.

" So ? This how you demons do things ? Killing without trying to understand ?"

" What the hell are you implying ?" asked Zeldoris, frowning an eyebrow.

" Whatever. Let's just go." she said, turning her back.

Zeldoris looked at her, with an upset face. Morgan asked Merlin to go. This time, it was obvious that she wasn't trusting him. It didn't surprise him, but it sure hurt. They all took off, he followed. What did that damned Lillithania showed her ? He knew she was able to imprison her victims in terrible nightmares. Thinking about it, Zeldoris recalled the demon explaining it to him. Dreams that also used their owner's guilt. That must be it. She surely played with Morgan's guiltiness. He found it weird that she didn't resent him for what happened in her kingdom. Looked like she was expressing her grudge now. The Commandment sighed. Would she hate him from now on ?

The trip took place in silence. They were all mulling over their experience. What a joyful one. However, Merlin and Ban were quick to recover from it, and by dawn they were chatting again. They shouldn't be far away from their destination by now. Morgan's belly rumble, followed by Ban's one.

" Damn ! With all those emotions we forgot to eat." he said.

" I'm sorry but I don't feel like eating in the air." made Morgan.

" You're right, we could lose food that way." agreed Merlin.

That's how they landed again to eat a bit. Morgan leaned against a tree, looking away while munching an apple. Then when she finished, her look met Zeldoris' one. Morgan turned hers and stepped away. The demon sighed softly. What should he do ? This thought made him smile.

" _I never know what to do with her._ "

Merlin noticed the princess' change of mood. She'll have to talk to her.

* * *

" Hey what's that noise ?" asked Ban.

A pack of sword wolves surrounded them.

" Why always after a meal ?!" exclaimed Morgan.

" Perfect to digest." smiled Ban, taking his nunchaku.

The wolves growled. Morgan unsheathed Excalibur. One of them attacked her from behind. The sword cut it in half. When the others attacked, a kind of dark smoke engulfed them.

" Are you okay ?" asked Zeldoris.

" I got this under control, okay ?!" replied the young woman, with anger.

" Hey ! Don't be selfish spare some for the others !" exclaimed Ban when seeing that Zeldoris almost killed the whole pack.

" Then be faster." replied the demon.

A nerve beat at Ban's forehead. Was he really the captain's brother ? What was left of the pack just fled. Ban emitted the idea of taking meat on the wolves. While the men handled that task, Merlin grabbed Morgan by the arm.

" You look unusually gloom since that night." began Merlin.

"I'm fine, just preoccupied. We have so little time." said the ginger one.

"Maybe, but that's not like you to be like this. You more the supporting type. What did you see in your nightmare ?" resumed the Sin.

" The truth."

Morgan stepped away. Merlin looked at her. She perfectly noticed that the princess was keeping away from Zeldoris. That Lillithania's power was using guiltiness of her victims. Surely Morgan was reminded of it. Feeling guilty for not helping her people, for being friend with a demon. Ban announced they had finished with the meat. Merlin confined it with her magic for preservation.

" Oh darn !" exclaimed Morgan.

Zeldoris rushed to her. She was held by a red demon. He didn't hesitate and cut its arm right away. Then, he collected the princess in his arms. The red demon turned his head to them. Other demons were coming. Ban didn't wait as well and attacked, together with Merlin.

" Master Zeldoris ?" asked the demon.

" Leave." ordered Zeldoris.

His fellow demon didn't dare to disobey and left without question. Zeldoris sent a mental message to the other ones. He got this, they have nothing to do here. They all stopped at the same time, glanced at him then each other, before finally obeying. Ban thought that finally, that wasn't such a bad idea to have him on their side. Morgan asked to be put down with an authoritarian voice. Zeldoris agreed without a word, and she went away from him quickly. Morgan was upset. Powerless. Weak. Needed to be protected again. It was so frustrating. She needed to be stronger. Now. How was the question. Zeldoris said he would train her but the princess didn't really feel like it. A service coming from him … but did she have any other choice ?

" _I also have to improve on magic. Oh well, the demons used me back in then in Camelot, so I'll do the same. I'll let Zeldoris train me in fighting._ " she decided.

Was only fair, wasn't it.

That's why when Zeldoris went shyly to ask her for training in the evening – really shyly, which was surprising- Morgan accepted. So they get in position. After a while, it started. However, Zeldoris soon noticed something. She was going harder than before.

" _Are you expressing your grudge against me ? Oh well, guess it's only normal. But …_ "

But it was saddening him. He was used to see kindness in her eyes. Not that cold hue. He also missed her smile. Her warm, comforting, reassuring smile. The one that said, _You're not a monster in my eyes._ But what could he do to get that back ? Apologize ? Would she even listen to him, let alone believe him ? He reminded when she was flying on his arms, in Camelot. He found it more pleasant now than on the moment. Despite his thoughts, he made her fall. Oh crap, maybe he should have let her win. But Morgan didn't seem to care. She stood up, expressionless and said it was enough for today. Zeldoris sighed softly. Merlin looked at the princess passing by, while getting ready for a night flight. This distance between her and the demon wasn't to her liking. Apparently, Zeldoris' attachment for Morgan was keeping him in check, as well as soothing his aggressiveness.

It was one less enemy, and a powerful one. She has to do something about this. Meanwhile, they continued their journey, landing when it was necessary. It was soon noon, and they were about to enter the area where the Tree of Life was supposed to be. The group was now in a meadow, preparing their meal. Morgan went to collect wood for the fire, when she heard a roar.

" _Ah. It has been a while._ " she thought.

She put a hand on her sword. A bear rushed to her. But before she could anything, the bear got hit by a red form. It rolled three times before standing up and getting away zigzagging. Morgan raised her head to the sky.

" Gee Zeldoris ! I can protect myself." she exclaimed.

He just looked at her. Morgan on her part, didn't wait for his answer and went back to the camp. The demon sighed. When he went back, Merlin decided it was enough. She ordered Morgan to come collect herbs with her. The princess got up and followed her.

" So, what kind of herbs do you want ?" asked Morgan.

" The truth ones."

" Come again ?"

" I'd like to know why you're mad at Zeldoris. I know it has a link with your nightmare." began Merlin.

Morgan turned her head, not willing to answer.

* * *

"It's because you feel guilty toward your people, isn't it ?"

Morgan sighed. Maybe it was time to sort this out.

" Yes. I did nothing to help them. I just stayed there, cooking, painting and let's be honest : enjoying not doing what I was told. They were dying, they were scared, they were losing their beloved ones and I did nothing to stop that. Lots of people died because of me." she confessed.

" I see. But Morgan, you have to admit there was little you could do. Your priority was to stay alive. And you're wrong when you say you did nothing."

" No I'm not ! Escaping was easy for me, but I stayed !" exclaimed the princess.

" Then why ? Why did you choose to stay in the first place ?" asked Merlin.

Morgan opened her mouth and closed it. Then, after a few seconds thinking :

" I stayed because … I didn't want to abandon them. I wanted to something, anything." she breathed.

" Exactly. And you did something useful : you collected informations. What you transmitted with your songs helped us to retake the castle. You revealed us the number of enemies inside, what type and who they were. Your cooking soothed their mood, making them willing to spare souls. Your first thought was to help, so tell me how this is useless ?" summarized Merlin.

Morgan lowered her head.

" But … I also enjoyed this time with the demons. For once, no one could tell me what and how to do things."

" So what ? You met people who did way worse than that in the past. The fact that you befriended a demon avoided another catastrophe to happen. Can you imagine what would have happen if Zeldoris didn't defeat the Caledonia's army ?" reminded Merlin.

Morgan remembered her surprise when she discovered what he did. And now, he was still helping and above all protecting her, no matter what. Her own words came back to her memory : when someone is willing and trying to change, then let him be. She sighed. Her guiltiness was normal, but she had to accept that there was little she could do and that she still acted.

" Very well, I understand. Thank you Merlin."

" No problem. I owed you for talking to your brother, so now we're even." replied the one.

Now, she has to reconciliate with Zeldoris. The two women collected herbs and went back. The demon just glanced at her. Morgan didn't dare to face his look right now, and he thought she was still mad at him. They ate in silence before continuing their journey.

" According to the map we're almost here." announced Merlin a few hours later.

" Finally." made Morgan.

" You know, I'd like to know one thing, princess Pendragon." intervened Ban.

" Only if you call me Morgan."

" Why are you doing this exactly ? Not that I'm not grateful, but I'm curious."

" Because I owe you Sins for helping me, I want to repay you. Plus, your stories moved me."

"Okay. But what is happening to Elizabeth ?"

" I'm not sure I'm allowed to tell you everything. But Elizabeth is more or less in the same condition as Elaine. If we don't act now, she'll die for sure." revealed Morgan.

" What ? But she looks so healthy."

" Before we left, yes. But Merlin had informations that we must hurry."

" Hmm, fine by me. Elaine will reach her limits as well so its suits me."

" By the way, would mind telling me how the two of you met ?" asked Morgan.

Ban took a breath, then narrated the whole story. Morgan commented cheerfully at their reunion and moments together. Merlin initiated a land.

" Woah Merlin ! Why getting down so soon ?" asked Ban.

" Because of big flying beasts."

Morgan looked up, but didn't see anything. That's why she went to Merlin to have details. When she knew, she just smiled. She disappeared for a while. Her demon wanted to follow but she specifically asked him to wait here. He frowned, but decided to not worsen his relationship with her. So here he stayed. After five minutes, she went to Zeldoris and put her hands on his eyes.

" There's something I'd like to show you." she announced.

" Huh ? And why are you blocking my sight ?"

" Because it's a surprise."

Morgan looked at Merlin who teleported them.

" A surprise ? I'm not really used to surprises." continued Zeldoris.

" Believe me, you'll like that one."

She led him on a slope. Once on the top, she took off her hands. Zeldoris discovered a dragon below him.

" A dragon ? I thought they were extinct." he said, surprised.

" It's just a small specie, and they're few of them. Merlin said they're here to guard the site." explained Morgan.

" Sure, fine. But why showing them to me ?" asked Zeldoris, looking at her.

" You told me before that your kind preyed on it. It's also your favourite meat. I know I have been distant lately, and probably not very fair with you. To be honest, I was mad at me. For being weak." she said, eyes half closed.

Zeldoris was about to contradict her.

" But you really did efforts to change, you never stopped protecting me and I'm really grateful for that. So this dragon is an apologize and a thank for your efforts and help." she resumed.

" And I gladly accept it. To tell you the truth I was surprised you weren't mad at me for what I've done. Your reaction was pretty normal to me, although it wasn't easy. I also must thank you for your help back in the castle, as well as for what you've brought me." he said.

Morgan smiled joyfully.

" No problem ! Now go, your meal is awaiting." she said, pushing him on the back.

" Hell yeah !" he exclaimed, running to the dragon.

That one lifted his head, just in time to receive a powerful kick in the face. Zeldoris didn't let it time to recover : his fist broke its ribs cage. The demon joyfully beat it. When the dragon was dead, he looked toward Morgan's direction, perched on it.

" I'll eat with the others okay ?" she yelled to him.

" Fine !"

He looked at her going away with tenderness. Now, time to feast. Zeldoris teared the beast and savoured the taste of dragon raw meat. Aaaah it has been so long ! Maybe he should collect eggs to raise them, just like chickens. Yes, that was a good idea. But the best part was that he reconciliated with Morgan. She even made a present for him. His cheeks went pink about that. That journey was a good idea, in fact. Zeldoris paid attention to not dirty his red clothes. However, he got blood on his chest. He looked for a water point and found one near the dragon's resting place. Once cleaned, it was a joyful demon that came back to the others. Morgan welcomed him with her smile. Zeldoris felt a real relief. His princess was back. Merlin was glad as well. Ban didn't show or said anything, but his thoughts were the same.

Better have that one on their side.


	11. Plucking apples

**Challenges to get the apples are now beginning.**

 **Enjoy ^^**

* * *

When Zeldoris arrived, happy after hunting and eating a dragon, Morgan was refreshing herself at a little river. She straightened up, making her long hair dance around her face. He felt his seven hearts pounding.

" Ah, there you are Zelis. So, did you have a nice feast ?" she asked.

" Oh y-yes ! Thank you." responded the interested one blushing.

" Good. We ate too, we were about to leave." announced Morgan.

Merlin smiled seeing they seemed to get along just like before. The group resumed his journey, walking this time. Dragons were still roaming around, providing Zeldoris a good occupation. Plus, he was walking side by side with Morgan again. He felt more happiness than he ever did those last times. That was new to him, but incredibly good. He knew he wanted nothing more. Well, almost nothing more. Maybe … if he could get more from her … like … hm … his breath shortened. The demon also felt his cheeks burning as well as he displayed an idiot smile.

" Ouch !"

Zeldoris blinked. What did happen ? He tended his hands. It looked like a barrier was here.

" I think we're close." said Merlin.

Zeldoris hit the barrier with all his physical strength. Nothing. He was about to try with his darkness when Morgan approached.

" Zelis. It's useless. You're a demon you can't enter here. Plus, we don't want to get the Supreme Deity attention for now. You wait for us here, okay ?" she said.

" What ? But … no, I can't possibly just stay here while you're going there. I'll find a way." he said.

" Zeldoris. I'll be fine. Trust me. I'll be back soon." Morgan said, her finger passing on his cheek.

" Morgan …"

She just smiled, then turned her back. Zeldoris felt worry invading all his hearts. They better take care of her. He sighed. Damn. So he was condemned to wait ? There was nothing he could do ? Another new thing. Zeldoris was used to take action. To lead even. Not just sit somewhere and wait. But he couldn't follow the person he hold dear. Morgan warned him that they will have to separate at some point. She wasn't gone for even a minute that the waiting was already getting on his nerves. The demon wanted to find a way to enter, however like the princess mentioned it would draw the supreme goddess' attention. If that ever happened, Morgan would never forgive him this time.

" _Can I go underground ?_ " he wondered.

He just have to dig until he could pass the barrier. Then catching up with her. Zeldoris immediately began to dig. He checked from time to time if he still felt the barrier.

" Damn ! How deep does that stupid barrier go ?!" he exclaimed.

He already made a hole as deep as an arm length, and the barrier was there too. Nor it was really deep, nor it followed him. Then, how about the sky ? Zeldoris gushed forth like a champagne cork. His hand on the barrier, he followed it. Alas, it went as high as him. He roared : no matter what this protection was preventing him from entering or even apperceiving the tree. He went down quite loudly. No matter from what angle he would tried, nothing would work. Zeldoris kicked the barrier one last time. No demon here. He slipped on the ground. To think he always kept an eye on her until now. When they had to sleep, he always turned to her side. Morgan was the last thing he saw before sleeping, and the first when he awakens.

While he was getting frustrated, our friends continued their progressing. They were expecting any kind of trouble anytime soon. So on guards they were.

" Looks like it's beginning." announced Merlin.

Fog was incoming.

" Well then ! Good luck everyone and see you soon." commented Morgan.

" Rendez-vous at the Tree of Life." concluded Ban.

The fog entirely engulfed them. Walking in here without falling was going to be funny. But they had to move. Morgan unsheathed her sword.

" Hey."' she heard.

Looking at her right, the princess found … a silhouette. Or to be more precised, her own image.

" What are you doing here instead of being in Camelot ? Weren't you supposed to take care of your people ?" asked the illusion.

Morgan narrowed her eyes.

" Got any idea of how many people were ki-…"

The hissing sound of a sword cut literally short that conversation.

" Do I ask you something ?" said Morgan, her sword on her shoulder.

On that, she resumed her walking. To think that this Lillathina trouble-maker actually rendered service.

" Oh oh ! Looks like guiltiness isn't reaching you." she heard.

" I just have enough with being remembered this. I suppose you're a guardian of this place." replied Morgan, without stopping.

" Correct. I'm here to test anyone who wanders in here. It's a been a hell of a while since I last saw someone."

* * *

A bit father, Ban crashed his own illusion bare hand. He too already saw this before.

" Well ! Looks like you pass this trial. May I know why you're here human ? You're already immortal." made a voice.

" So you can guess I'm not here for myself." he said.

" Hm hm. But I can also tell you've done a lot of bad things when you were a kid. Stealing, what a naughty thing to do."

Ban stopped walking. That wasn't the kind of chat he'd like to have right now. But he didn't have any time to waste. Who knew how long Elaine was going to hold. The fox sin of greed didn't reply and went on.

" What's make you think you're worthy of approaching the sacred tree ?" asked the voice again.

" And how about you show yourself ?!"

That's precisely when a powerful wind erased all the fog. Morgan wasn't far away from Ban, and Merlin just joined.

" I like to see where I'm going." she said.

" Well ! You seemed to be the powerful trio here."

A fairy appeared before them. A male one, carrying long blond hair.

" And you are ?" asked Ban.

" The young woman here already guessed, but I'll give more details. My name is Thulia, I'm Dahlia's brother. Dahlia is, or was, the fairy king. I was appointed as one the guardians here after raising against the ones who tried to taste the apples. The Supreme Deity chose me."

" Please to meet you. We're going to that tree because we need its fruits to save people." announced Merlin.

" Is that so ?" responded Thulia, looking annoyed.

" Yes it is, and we don't have much time, so get the hell out of our way." made Ban.

" Ban calm down." intervened Merlin, an arm before him.

Morgan approached the fairy. She thought of her friends who were about to die. If this fairy has been a guardian of the forest just like Elaine, then he should be able to read hearts. Thulia looked at her. Her heart's thought came to him. He could feel her disarray, her hope in this tree. Then, he concentrated his power on the other two. More specifically Ban.

" Ah. So that's how it is, huh. Well damn, I can't oppose this. You're really here to collect those apples for someone else, as specified by the rules. Fine, you pass." he decided.

" Thank you, guardian." said Morgan.

" Hmph ! I was just the first one. Wait until you meet the next ones, it won't be that easy."

Thulia disappeared.

" What ? We won just like that ?" said Ban, surprised.

" What did you do Morgan ?" asked Merlin.

" I just figured he would be like Elaine : a guardian of the forest able to read hearts. Would explain how he could create his illusions. That way, he saw by himself why we were here. He certainly was more convinced after reading your heart, Ban." explained Morgan.

" Nice thinking." smiled Merlin.

" Right. Let's continue this." said Ban.

The trio walked again. They arrived in front of a portal ten minutes later. High, all made of metal. The ground shook. It crackled, before a two-headed snaked emerged from it. It was black with purple shades. It darted emerald eyes on them.

" _You're here for the apples. Go on, pluck them. Bite in them, and savour the inimitable taste of it. Feel its energy nicely going through you._ "

That voice resonated within them like a drum, shaking every fibre of their body. It was hypnotic. The snake lowered its heads to them, imprisoning them in its eyes. Each one of them could feel a wonderful taste on their tongue, then a flow in them.

" _Feel the power. Your life being extended. This is what awaits you. You can do this, you deserve it. After all what you've been through, why not granting yourself a little reward ?_ "

It was so great ! All the pain was going away. They wouldn't have to fear the predicament of illness, of aging, of death even. Peace was there, immortality, eternal youth. The snake was tempting the trio. Suddenly, something hit violently one of the heads, making it punch the second and collapsing on the ground.

" I'm already immortal you double idiot. And it can be a real pain, especially when you see everyone else dying before you." declared Ban.

" Same here. Plus, I have enough power thank you." added Merlin.

The snake straightened.

" _Come one. Why would you go through all that tiring journey for people you don't even know ? Eat one, you'll be gaining more power so one will ever hurt your beloved ones again._ "

" Oh no Morgan ! Resist those words ! If you cannot do it that beast will kill you !" exclaimed Merlin.

" _I can feel a powerful magic within you, but it's still weak for now. One apple and it will spread. You'll be one of the most powerful magicians around here. And as an immortal you'll be able to say with that demon forever._ "

" _Zeldoris ?_ " thought Morgan.

His image went before her eyes. He was waiting for her outside. True, his lifespan was way longer than hers. Compared to it, hers was like an instant for him. But with an apple … it would be a different story.

" Oi princess ! Get back to your senses it's only a test !" exclaimed Ban.

" _I'm not lying to you. After all, you came here knowing these fruits effects. Why not benefitting of it for you ?_ "

" Urgh …"

" But your brother isn't immortal Morgan. You'll lose him if you eat an apple !" reminded Merlin.

" Arthur …"

" _Then you can give one to him too. You'll explain it to him, he will understand. You two will be able to protect your kingdom, your people forever. You'd be unstoppable._ "

Morgan was shivering. It was so tempting … why not ? Just a bite, it was nothing right ? She'll be able to protect anyone after that. No more fail, no more uselessness.

" Damn Merlin ! Let's kill it before she falls for it !" decided Ban.

He launched his nunchaku. Alas, it went through it without touching it.

" Shit !"

" It must be connected to her mind. Only her can erase it." guessed Merlin.

So they have to help her.

" Morgan listen to me ! You're going to disappoint everyone if you succumb to the temptation ! Arthur, your friends, and Zeldoris ! Do you think he'd like to see you being that weak ?!"

" _You can be stronger with an apple._ "

A silence that seemed to last forever followed. Merlin and Ban were powerless here. How could they help her ?

" _You'll never be weak again_."

Morgan tended a hand. She touched the snake muzzle. Then … it exploded.

"I'm seriously fed up with everyone and everything reminding me of how weak I am." she said.

The other head went to catch her. Morgan took her sword and cut it.

" Pheeew !" breathed Merlin.

Morgan fell on her knees, short breathed.

" Hey are you okay ?" asked Ban.

" No … I almost … I could have … then I would have … ruined it all."

" But you didn't. You know, it was really hard to resist. What this snake proposed was what every human would love to have. For Ban and me, we already possessed it, so it was useless." explained Merlin.

"Anyway, thank you for your help."

" No problem !" smiled Ban.

" But Morgan, how did you make it explode ?" asked Merlin.

" I've been reflecting on my magic. What I seem to be best at, is transforming material. I applied this ability to the snake : just breaking its material." explained Morgan.

" I knew you were a smart girl."

* * *

Time to continue the walking. The portal opened when the snake got defeated. On the way, Morgan asked if they would have enough time to return. To what Merlin replied that she would be able to teleport them, so yes.

" Oh wow ! Do you think I'll be able to do that as well ?" asked the princess.

" Perhaps, we'll try."

The trio walked in a path made of stones. Suddenly, they arrived at a loop. Literally a circle before them. And near, the void. Dark. Unfathomable. Then, a massive weigh fell on their shoulder. No way they could fly.

" How do they expect us to cross exactly ?" asked Ban.

" There must be a way." responded Morgan.

" That's surely the next trial. After testing our will they're testing our intelligence." added Merlin.

Morgan approached first and stopped just before the loop. Her hand felt the void below.

" So … could we create a bridge ?" asked Morgan.

" My thoughts exactly. However, this seems too simple." replied Merlin.

" Let's give it a try."

Merlin used the loop. She turned it right to create her bridge.

" Looks fine, but how can we be sure ? Merlin's right, it's too easy that way." commented Ban.

" Sometimes simplest things are the best." resumed Morgan.

However, she kinda agreed with her friends. Up until now, their trials haven't been easy. The young woman took a stone she threw on the path. It bounced on it. Nothing. Morgan stayed crouched.

" Oh well ! I'm short on ideas here." she said, straightening up.

She turned herself. Merlin believed that they certainly were watched right now. The guardian probably waited for them to walk in there, then to destroy the bridge. Sooooo … the best option would be to block his sight. That's why she suddenly spread hers harms, creating a massive fog. Then, she transported her friends on the other side. And since she has the infinity magic, undoing her spell wouldn't be that easy.

" Oh oh ! Well played you lot !" made a voice.

A spirit with a human form appeared before them.

" You seemed to be the smart group. Good idea to hide the sight so I wouldn't be able to see you creating another bridge."

" We had a hunch we were being watched. So you would probably destroy the path as soon as we'd put a foot on it." responded Merlin.

" Indeed ! But now, let's see how smart you are. Tell me : before yesterday, my friend was 17 and next year she'll be 20, how's that possible ?" asked the spirit.

" Huuuh ?!" exclaimed Ban.

The girls had the same question on their face. An enigma. They all began to think on that. How can you gain three years in just one ? That seemed impossible.

" Must be a thing about dates … I think I know. If yesterday was the 31st December your friend turned 18. This year she'll be 19 so next year she'll be 20." finally said Merlin.

" Correct ! Now, another one. You'll have a limited time, and if you don't give an answer before the end of it, I'll cast you a painful spell, got it ?"

" Go on."

" Here it is : better than the Supreme Goddess, worse than the Demon King, poor people got one, riches need one, if you eat it you'll die."

Oooookaaaaay ! What could possibly link all those points ? Supreme Deity, Demon King, poor people and rich ones … not to mention you could eat it and die.

"Careful, you have only one answer per person." warned the spirit.

However, he authorized them do discuss answers since they were a team. A long moment followed that one.

" Sorry, but I'm not the best for enigmas. It would have been strategic plans for a battle, then okay, but here … I can't be useful." said Ban.

" Don't give up yet. Think about Elaine she might inspire you." encouraged Merlin.

" But I find nothing !"

" That's it ! You found it Ban !" exclaimed Morgan.

They both looked at her.

" The answer : nothing is better than the Supreme Deity, nor worse than the Demon King. Poor people got nothing and rich ones need nothing. And finally …"

" If you eat nothing you'll die. Good job Morgan." smiled Merlin.

Another good answer. Then, he gave them three more enigmas with more and more short time. After what, the spirit decided to complicate the game nonetheless. He would choose who will answer the next ones. In case of wrong answer the others would get severely hurt, for example they would lost a member.

" What ? You're asking us to hurt each other now ?" instantly said Ban and Morgan.

"Wouldn't you ?"

" I know I'm no good for those games. Thus, the girls would be hurt." explained the immortal.

" I don't want to hurt anyone, I'm here to save. Plus I'm not sure to win everytime." responded Morgan.

" And you ? You didn't say anything." asked the spirit to Merlin.

" Doesn't mean I'm not thinking the same. Since I've got a very long lifespan already, I'm very knowledgeable. However, this is going a bit too far to my liking. So I think I'll pass."

The spirit then smiled.

" Very well, that was the correct answer actually. I tested your smartness, but not any kind of it. You're here to collect scared fruits coming from light, made from pure love, a mother's one for her children. A disinterested gift. This isn't something you can obtain by greed or pride. I tested the intelligence of your heart. Those enigmas were to warm up your spirit of competition, and your pride by giving good answers and congratulate each other. But you choose your comrades instead of winning. You refused to hurt more people despite the emergency. Thus, you defeated me."

Oh ! That one they had no idea. The spirit disappeared.

" I'd love it to be the end of those trials." confessed Morgan.

" You said it. They tested our mind and heart, our intelligence and determination." summarized Ban.

" We'll see soon enough. Oh … I think this is it." announced Merlin.

A magnificent apple tree, huge and large was before them. His trunk was made of pure silver just like its apples. The trio approached it. No one seemed willing to show up this time.

* * *

" So. How can we be sure we're allowed to pluck two apples ?" asked Morgan.

"I don't know. There's a spell on this tree, I can feel it." made Merlin.

" But the instructions are to pluck them for someone else. That's why we here for. So the spell shouldn't activate." reminded Ban.

" And how will our intentions be known exactly ?" contradicted Morgan.

" That's the question." replied Merlin.

" And when are those guardians when you need them ?" continued Ban.

They looked around them. No one was here to explain them. Merlin tried to pluck an apple. But the one she chose just dodged her hand.

" ?!"

She tried another one, who slipped as well.

" It appears we can't get them without authorization." she said, landing.

" But from who ? Who can tell we can take those fruits ?" asked Morgan.

Ban tried with his magic. It didn't work as well. Nothing happened. He wanted to go again with his weapon, but his instinct told him it was a very bad idea. An aggression that wouldn't be tolerated here. He didn't make all his way here to waste it all stupidly. There has to be a solution. So, he decided to inspect that tree. He turned around.

" Hey."

" You found something ?" asked Merlin.

" That branch here is the only one within easy reach. It's weird, why grow here so low ? Plus, we need authorization to pluck those fruits. So … why not asking the tree itself ?" he said.

The brunette blinked. Knowing the place that wasn't so bizarre in the end. Morgan approached followed by Merlin.

" If this branch is here, it's to communicate. Trees can't speak, but they can feel. I guess." said Morgan.

" Let's give it a try. Let's focus on the ones we want to save." decided Merlin.

They grabbed the branch, closed their eyes and focus. The surroundings were silent. No wind, no bird singing, nothing but absolute silence. To the extent they wondered that if their prayer has been listened. A cracking sound resonated when they opened their eyes. Looking up, they could saw a branch coming to them.

" It …" said Morgan.

" It heard us. And … accepted our request." continued Merlin.

Ban tended a hand, hoping the apple he chose wouldn't flee. His fingers closed on it. It was warm, and soft. Morgan encouraged Merlin to pluck the second one. Once this done, the branch lifted.

" We did it." said Morgan.

" Yes, but now we have to get back quickly. I'll be relieved and rejoice once Elizabeth and Elaine will have eaten those." recalled Merlin.

A hole opened at the foot of the tree. They could see the forest from where they came.

" Well ! Looks like a shortcut." commented Ban.

" So let's go." concluded Merlin.

They jumped in the hole. Five minutes later, they landed to their starting point.

" There you are ! Took your sweet time !"

" Zelis ! Good to see you again. But what do you mean, how long have we been there ?" asked Morgan.

" Since yesterday." responded the demon, approaching.

" YESTERDAY ?!" they exclaimed.

" Yup."

" It means that this is sis-sis' last day. Get close everyone, I'll transport us. Zeldoris, if you would hold Morgan, please."

" Of course." responded Zeldoris.

He came closer, lifted a bit and took her by the waist while she put her arms around his neck. Merlin handled Ban, then snapped her fingers. They reappeared in Camelot, above the castle and … a battle. Hundreds of demons were approaching. Facing them a tiny army of humans.

" Darn ! I got away for five minutes and look at that mess !" commented Morgan.

" Estarossa." said Zeldoris.

" You can see him from that afar ?" wondered Morgan.

" No, but I can feel him. Go give your fruits, I'll help everyone here." he announced.

She looked at him. Really ? Well, now was the time for truth wasn't it ?

" Merlin, give my brother his sword and help him please." said Morgan throwing it.

" Fine, then you give Elizabeth her apple."

They exchanged their goods, Morgan and Ban got dropped on the walkway. They rushed inside, Morgan guiding Ban inside. She asked for the two girls. Meanwhile, Zeldoris used his father's power to completely destroy the major part of the demon army. Then, he landed near Meliodas.

" Zeldoris ! So you're back, did you succeed ?" asked the blond.

" Morgan and your friend I-forgot-his-name are currently bringing the apples to their recipient." he replied casually.

Meliodas sighed in relief. Maybe, this time was finally the last one.

" And why are you helping us ?" asked Diane, in her giant form.

" This land is under my protection, that's all." responded Zeldoris, unsheathing his sword.

" Fine by me, as long as we protect Camelot I don't care about your motives." resumed Meliodas.

Arthur was relieved to see Merlin back and his sword. A second later he saw a huge black cloud engulfing the demon army.

" Him again." he said, recognizing Zeldoris.

" Be thankful he's on our side now. I'd rather it be that way." said Merlin.

Liones' army was there as well, as allies. Time to put an end to this war.


	12. The peace of ladies

**When the girls put an end to the conflict and the curse.**

 **Enjoy ^^  
**

* * *

Elizabeth was looking at the silver apple in her hands. Morgan discovered the existence of that sacred tree, then brought two of them assisted by Merlin and Ban. This … this could be the solution. The end to her curse. Because of it, Elizabeth had no way and no time to remember about the Tree of Life. Before her, Morgan ended her story.

" Go on girls, eat them." said Ban.

Both bit in it. The incredible flavour filled their mouth, as well as energy spread within their body.

" So ?" asked Ban with anxiety.

" I feel great ! It's like when I was alive, I mean before my death. I even never felt such energy." exclaimed Elaine.

" Do you feel it worked ?" resumed Ban to Morgan.

" It certainly did Ban. The fruit is destined to act." responded Elizabeth.

" But something tells me that as far as you're concerned, we'll know tomorrow." intervened Morgan.

" Right."

Ban was a bit relieved. Elaine was probably saved, however they had to wait and see. Now, he had to help his captain and teammates in their new fight. He put a hand on Morgan's shoulder.

" Thank you. You have my eternal gratitude."

"You helped Camelot, now we're even. And it's Zeldoris who found it first, not me." she smiled.

Ban returned her smiled and left. Once outside, he managed to clear a path until his captain. Meliodas gave him an interrogative look. Ban nodded : they ate the apple, they should be fine. But the sin of wrath knew he'll judge it only the next day. Before that, they had some cleaning to do. While fighting, Meliodas wondered why Estarossa hasn't showed up yet. Knowing his taste for fight like every demon that was weird. His eyes caught Zeldoris. He seemed to look for someone … surely he thought the same as his older brother. Suddenly, a cracking sound followed by some kind of roar resonated.

" Grayroad ?!" exclaimed Meliodas.

This was bad. Thou shall not kill was free. It emerged from the Boar Hat where it was held prisoner. Any murder in her presence was fatal. The blonde screamed as loud as he could to warn everyone. Zeldoris reacted as quickly : he appeared before his former teammate.

" Back off Grayroad. This land is mine." he ordered.

" Lord Zeldoris …"

" Who released you ?"

" Lord Estarossa. He said … to not listen to you." made Grayroad.

" Oh really. And who's the Demon King representative ? He or me ?" asked Zeldoris.

" You, my lord."

" Then do as _I_ say."

The demon stared at him. Zeldoris was way more powerful than her, fighting him would only led to her doom. So she bowed, then got away. Meliodas let another sigh of relief. Merlin landed near him, asking who freed the commandment. The blond wasn't sure, probably his other brother. The goal was probably to increase the number of demons while the enemy would be killed en masse by the commandment. Anyway, he recommended Merlin to not leave her protégé. Zeldoris got back on land, and ordered the demons to leave. Let just hope none would question such a weird order.

"Well well well ! I knew I'll find you here, Zel." made a voice.

Estarossa approached.

" Look at you. Who would ever have thought you'd turn against your brethren. And for what ? A simple, insignificant human." he said.

" Watch your mouth. I'm doing as I please from now on, and I can't care less about what you think. Now, I highly suggest you to get lost. Camelot is under my protection." replied Zeldoris, liftening his sword.

" HA ! Like I care. You sure look confident about your capability of defeating me." resumed Estarossa.

" Then try me." provoked Zeldoris.

" My. Pleasure."

They ran to each other. A huge sound and shock wave resulted from the first hit. Normally, Estarossa was strongest but Zeldoris had a strong motivation. Parring all his swords was as hard as he thought it would be.

* * *

Inside the castle, Morgan watched that huge shock wave that resonated and shook everyone. What the hell was happening now ? Suddenly, Elaine startled.

" Girls !" she called, panic in her voice.

" What is it ?" said Elizabeth.

" I'm sensing two very dark auras coming here. They … they here to kill us !"

" Darn ! Do you know who ?" asked Morgan.

" I heard names in their hearts. Chandler and Cusack."

" Oh no ! Those are two of the most high-ranked demons. We can't defeat them." resumed Elizabeth.

" We don't have to." replied Morgan.

" What ?" exclaimed Elaine and Elizabeth.

" I have an idea, follow me."

The ginger princess caught their wrist and dragged them along. On the way, she explained her idea. Since they couldn't take them head on, they just have to lure them into traps. Morgan talked about the secret passages. Elaine would be the sensor, Elizabeth the healer and weapon while Morgan would be the trapper. The fairy princess asked if Morgan already did something. She felt magic acting when she touched them. The ginger one opened a passage before replying.

" Yes, I created a protection that I hope will be efficient. Now Elaine, I read that you fairies could make very resistant ropes. Is that true ?"

" Yes ?"

" Then create some. I want them extremely thin but cutting."

" Right away."

Using the magic of her clan, she extracted mineral from the ground and walls. Meanwhile, they were running through the passage and exited farther.

" Here." said Elaine.

" Perfect. Now help me arrange it at the door."

They put the strings at the entrance. After what, Morgan designed little spheres using a decorative armour that Elizabeth poured with light, Elaine with horns and Morgan with her magic.

" Do you think it will work ?" asked Elizabeth.

" The only way to beat, or in our case survive, a stronger opponent is to be smarter. Demons are faster and stronger than us. Let's fight in a way they're not used to, with our means."

" There you are you little pests !"

Chandler was here. The girls turned themselves. Just in time. The pacifier noticed Elizabeth. His eyes went dark. Cusack was here too, and his look was on Morgan. Chandler rushed to them. And as long as he crossed the door he got sliced in several pieces.

" What ?!" made Cusack.

" Now !" said Morgan.

They threw four bombs. Horns exploded in vicious shrapnels, light just burned their eyes while magic disrupted their skin, causing it to fall. Then, our trio fled immediately. Morgan led them to another place, a corridor full or armours. There, she explained her new idea. Elaine used her wind to assemble them and brought them to Morgan. That one merged them. The demons arrived, furious. Morgan made her iron wall explode. Elaine and Elizabeth added their power.

" You're too slow !" said Chandler avoiding all the fragments.

He used his cane sword against them. But to his great surprise, it just broke against them.

" And you're too self-confident." ironized Morgan.

Elaine lowered her arms. Above her, all the armours' swords fell on Chandler. Cusack rushed to them. Elizabeth protected her friend with her ark. Morgan reacted at the same time by creating shackles that tied his feet to the ground, unbalancing him. Cusack managed to stop the ark. But Elaine projected Chandler on him. Once this done, they escaped again.

" Hey Morgan, what did you do to our body ?" asked Elaine.

" Yes, how come his sword just broke ?" added Elizabeth.

" Just a simple restructuring. You see, my magic is about transforming material to its core. And our bodies are material, with in it an element that can be as hard as diamond. Carbon. So I changed the liaisons in it, thus creating a shield." explained the princess.

" Oh ! I didn't even know it was possible. Transforming your own body." admitted Elaine.

" Thanks for the protection. But how long are we going to keep this up ?" wondered the Liones princess.

" I still have a few tricks in store for them. But rest assured, we're not going to fight them. On the contrary we're going to tire them a bit and mostly, bring them to the ones who can actually defeat them."

" Okay … looks like you know what you're doing so I'll trust you." decided Elizabeth.

" Me too, made Elaine. So far your traps were cunning."

" Good."

They went to the floor below. There, Elaine and Elizabeth placed other bombs while Morgan found something to write on the floor. Just when Elaine sensed their opponents' arrival. Cusack grabbed Morgan by the neck and tackled her to a wall.

" Well hello … Cusack." she managed to say.

" Finally got you, vile human. Time to get rid of you at last. Then my master will regain his senses."

" Rid of me ? I'd like to see you try."

She grabbed his forearm and made it explode. While he backed away screaming she escaped. Elaine and Elizabeth were dealing with Chandler. They used the bombs but he sent the attack right away. Cusack attacked Morgan from behind. The princess hurt violently a wall, deeply cracking it. Thank the gods she modified her body. Elizabeth's reply to that was as powerful as the one Cusack sent. Elaine went to Morgan to check on her.

" Yes. Don't worry. He lost more than me." replied the ginger.

" How come you're not even hurt ? And my arm ?" exclaimed Cusack.

Not hurt, not hurt, she still felt the shock and it was terrible.

" Because I'm smarter than you ? I know demons can regenerate very fast, but what if the pieces they lost are completely destroyed ? Simple, no regeneration." she said.

Morgan used her power again, right to her curse on the floor. Cusack grew feet as tall as flippers, while Chandler saw his belly getting so big it unbalanced him.

" Also, I can make my magic flowing within my body and the environment. That way, no full counter. You can't counter something you can't see." she added.

The girls didn't wait again for their retaliation. Anyway, running was now harder for the demons. On the way, Elaine has an idea for the next blow.

" Say, how about we combine our magic ?" suggested Elaine.

" Oh ? Tell me more, deary."

Elaine created a mini twister in her hand.

" Can you shake the molecules of this ?"

Morgan approached her hand. Soon, electricity appeared. Elaine made her tornado grew bigger.

" Elizabeth, we need more strength and speed." she resumed.

Light was added.

" I'll blind them when they arrive." announced Elisabeth.

Her friends nodded. By the time the demon warriors arrived by the air, they launched it. The flash of light made its effect to cut short Chandler's ability. No sight, no full counter indeed. However, the girls' attack was powerful enough to wreck the wall behind.

* * *

Down there, the three brothers were fighting. Zeldoris and Meliodas hit the ground. Zeldoris lifted his head. Damn ! He was stronger he thought he would be. But … something was off. He couldn't tell what or why, however he felt something weird. Like … Estarossa was different.

" Ah … hahahaha ! This is something I'd never dreamed of ! The two brothers fighting side to side again." he said.

" Only because you decided to attack first. We've both got people we want to protect in here." replied Meliodas.

" That's only making you weak. Meliodas, you got cursed because of your feelings, and you Zeldoris, are following the same path. You're both being manipulated by those women !" resumed Estarossa.

Zeldoris sighed.

" That's where you're wrong. Up until now, we were just servants, pawns for our father. We got reunited whether we like it or not, and if we betray our own commandment we suffer its malediction. Talk about free will here. We were living in a dark world, full of negative emotions, anger and violence. We became oblivious of everything else that could've bring us some happiness. And contrarily to what you think, having someone to protect and care about give a sense to your life."

Meliodas rounded eyes before this speech, then just smiled. Since when has he been proud of his little brother ? He couldn't remember, but right now Meliodas was feeling that way. Estarossa just shrugged to those words. He couldn't understand. Meliodas felt sorry for him. Of course his curse was terrible and all, but he didn't regret meeting Elizabeth. They had their good moments. The fight was about to resume when an explosion startled them. It came from the castle … but …

" Hey capt'n ! Aren't the girls inside and supposed to be safe ?" asked Ban.

" They should have been ! But it looks like we've been keeping occupied here !"

Our three princesses were about to land on the ground. Elaine was carrying them with her power. But they also have to avoid the other demons. Morgan said they have to land. They were smaller, harder to catch and able to sneak out. So the fairy went down, zigzagging.

" Now come on use them ! Aim for their feet and make them fall !" exclaimed Morgan.

She destroyed part of a demon's leg. Unbalanced, that one collapsed. Elaine sent her wind right in a knee, while Elizabeth cut a leg. Little by little, all the demons on their way collapsed like dominos. It somehow protected them from their pursuers. Plus, it helped the human army to destroy them. But how to find the men in this mess ? Those were about to rush to them, when Estarossa cut their path with his flames.

" Not so fast ! I'm the one you should deal with." he reminded.

" Go f**k ! I've got more important things to do right now !" bellowed Ban.

Fortunately, Elaine spotted the fire from afar and made her friends know about it. That's how they changed trajectory to come to them. Still using demons as shields, they managed to join Meliodas, Ban and Zeldoris. Seeing what, their pursuers stopped. What they looked like right now … would be laughable in other circumstances.

" Cusack. So it appears you do not know about gratitude." said Zeldoris.

" Please master, regain your senses ! You can't waste your time and sacrifice your ambitions for a simple human."

" How come everyone is deaf when I say something ?" replied the one.

" But … but you can't be serious !" exclaimed Cusack, dumbfounded.

" I'm not asking for your advice devildamnit ! This is for me, and me only to decide ! I knew I should have killed you when I got the occasion." retorted Zeldoris.

" Don't worry Cusy, I'll do this for you." intervened Estarossa, tending a hand.

Hearing the nickname, the napping demon almost choked. Hell flames gushed straight to the three girls, engulfing them. Zeldoris watched in horror, a yell stuck in his throat, while Meliodas and Ban screamed. No … Morgan … Morgan was … he couldn't protect her. He couldn't protect the one he loved again. That was a nightmare. He was about to wake up now wasn't he? Chandler couldn't help but rejoice seeing that damned goddess finally dead. Cusack thought he'll be here for his master again. Zeldoris roared his older brother's name, ready to massacre him. He darted to him. They concatenated moves and hits so fast it was almost impossible to follow. Zeldoris got this feeling again. Like something was out of place.

Alas, Estarossa sent him flying again. His little brother rolled on the ground. He saw the seven black swords rushing to him. Then, a bridge of stone appeared, the swords pierced it. Several heads turned. The three princesses stood here, unharmed. Elaine has dispersed the fire quickly before it had time to hurt them.

" How come you resist hell fire ?!" exclaimed Chandler.

Ban embraced Elaine tightly while Meliodas welcomed Elizabeth. Morgan went to Zeldoris while Estarossa picked his weapons, breaking the stone in the process. She managed to grab him and pulled him away, shielding him with her own body. Cusack rounded eyes. Zeldoris was trying to push her away.

" You should listen to him, young lady. I won't hesitate you know." warned Estarossa.

" Me neither." replied Morgan.

" Ha ! Look at you, you're not the helpless hostage you were some weeks ago." said Estarossa.

" Surprise, surprise. But seriously : look in front of you. Your army is about to be defeated. You're next so I suggest you to give up now." continued the princess.

" He'll never listen to you Morgan. We'll have to finish him." intervened Zeldoris, spotting the look on his brother's eyes.

" No way !" exclaimed Morgan.

" Oh ? You're willing to spare me ? You should on the contrary let him kill me when you get the chance." said Estarossa.

" I can't do this. You're his brother. You grew up together, trained, fought, suffered, shared things, had your good moments … doesn't any of this mean a thing for you ?"

" We're demons. Don't compare us with you humans." answered Estarossa.

" So what ? Don't you have feelings ? Don't you have a family ?" retorted Morgan.

Estarossa looked at her for a while. Cusack understood what he was about to do … and interposed himself.

* * *

Estarossa had casted a very powerful spell that the napping demon received. He took it all, although it was mortal.

" Cusack !" exclaimed Zedoris.

" I … finally …. protected my master."

He fell, consumed by hell fire. Suddenly, a very powerful attack destroyed not only common demons around them, but severely damaged Chandler. Arthur stood there, Merlin at his side. He didn't let Chandler any chances to counterattack : Excalibur destroyed all his hearts.

" You … I'll make you regret ever setting a foot in my kingdom." he said.

Estarossa narrowed his eyes and tried to use Morgan as a hostage. Zeldoris intercepted him and destroyed his hearts in a matter of seconds. Morgan put a hand on her mouth while he fell. Zeldoris closed his eyes. Once again, his body decided first. He chose the girl.

" Shit !" exclaimed Estarossa.

So that was the end. He saw a face above him. Tears fell on Morgan's cheeks. He rounded eyes.

" Are you crying for me ?"

She just nodded and kneeled beside him. No one ever cried for him. He could still kill her right now, to have at least revenge. But … he couldn't help but being moved.

" Why ?"

" Because it's sad. How can someone fight against his own family ? I don't get it."

Of course, for someone who was so close to her brother it was just unthinkable.

" You're so … but now I understand why Zel … oh well. Hey Morgan, wouldn't you … sing for me ?"

Her clear and soft voice elevated. A beautiful song, somehow a bit relaxing. At least it relaxed the demon. Estarossa had a little smile. His eyes closed. Morgan managed to end her song without letting her tears cutting it. It was over. Arthur approached and took her by the shoulders.

Behind, the human army finished the remaining demons.

"Are you okay sis ?" asked softly Arthur.

" No. All this … this war, brothers killing brothers … there's no word for it. Or rather there's one. It's sad. Nothing but sad."

Elizabeth nodded. She hated war too. Meliodas approached, looking at his little brother's smiling face.

" Thank you Morgan." he said.

" Why are you thanking me ? Your brother is dead !" she said.

" I'm thanking you because you let him a chance to live after what he's done. You granted him peace during his final moments. He wouldn't have left just like that. Death of one of us was inevitable. Also, thank you for protecting Elizabeth and Elaine. That carbon idea was great." replied the blond.

So that was it, thought Zeldoris. To think she had that potential in her from the beginning. Her magic really grew lately. She was definitely resourceful. He looked at Estarossa. He let his pride take over once again. In the end, he couldn't get what was weird with him. Zeldoris sighed. What a waste. The battle ended, and the princesses' actions spread quickly. It was known that peace was thanks to them. This day should be remembered as the Peace of Ladies. But before that, time to take care about the wounded ones. Elizabeth did it in an instant.

" Are you okay ?" asked Morgan to a knight.

" Huh ? Y-Yes I think." replied the one, after staring at her.

" DeathPierce ! Glad you're still alive !" called a young man.

Morgan backed away while Arden came to his companion.

" That was impressive Elizabeth. Healing everyone in a matter of seconds …" said Morgan, placing a bang of hair behind her ear.

" Thanks, but you were quite amazing yourself. You allowed us to resist to two powerful demons, and probably broke my curse."

" I wasn't alone. However … I'd rather ended it without some losses." she said, looking behind, to where Estarossa was.

" I understand how you feel." comforted the goddess.

Her look crossed Zeldoris' one. Morgan leaned her eyes. He came to her. To think he almost lost her today. What a fright. How he would have loved to hug her.

" You're doing it again." he said.

" Doing what ?"

" Avoiding my look."

" Ah." she said.

" Mind telling me what it is this time ?" asked Zeldoris.

" What it is ? Your brother is dead ! And he died because of me, you were forced to do it because of me again ! Not to mention you're a traitor to your kind now !" she exclaimed.

" Yeah … probably. But are you feeling responsible ? " he sighed.

" Of course I am. Up until now I've done nothing but put a mess in your life."

" Ha ! You said it. It's all topsy-turvy." he smiled.

"It's not funny, Zeldoris."

" Morgan, listen to me. You tried to avoid this, I warned him too and he perfectly knew that none of us would just back down without a fight. But you can't blame yourself for others' decisions. Sure you put a mess in my life, however it would never have any effect if I didn't allow it myself. You just happened to open my eyes on things I already knew but refused to admit or simply didn't care. You brought me happiness and free will. And it has a price but I don't mind paying it." explained Zeldoris, taking her hands.

He lifted one and dropped a kiss on it. Morgan just pulled him to her and closed her arms around him.

" Thank you Zelis. I'm happy and glad you don't resent me for what happened." she said.

That one blushed, before hugging her. And it felt damn good. He really needed it now, after all those emotions. He said he didn't mind paying the price of his betrayal, but in reality, he was afraid. Afraid of being cursed just like Meliodas, of dragging her into this. After all, he knew what it feet like seeing the one you love being killed … Morgan didn't die but Zeldoris believed it when it happened. Such fear, such despair, it was like all his hearts were crushed at once. So let's just savour this moment. He closed his eyes while breathing her natural perfume.

" Hm Zelis ?"

" Hmmm ?" just moaned the demon.

" You're hugging me a bit too strong."

" Oh ! I'm sorry." said Zeldoris, releasing his grip.

" It's okay. Now if you don't mind, I have things I must attend to. You can come to me at the end of the day." she said.

" Alright."

Morgan joined his brother who was supervising the army cleaning the place, and sending units to handle the remaining demons around here. All the Seven Deadly Sins were alright. Meliodas gave his brother a mischievous smile. That one turned his head. Ban exclaimed that now was the time for celebration. Meliodas made a sign for Zeldoris to join in. That one blinked. Should he … he made a step when he felt a dark presence.

" What was that ?"

" Hello father. I believe you already know what is this." replied Zeldoris.

" You betrayed your clan, Zeldoris. I thought it was all a plan to win the trust of your enemies, but this ! You helped free the goddess and fought your own kind. Mind explaining ?"

" I just protected someone, is all. Take back your power, my commandment, my title and disown me if you feel like it. I'm not interested anymore." replied Zeldoris.

" How come two women deflected my sons from the right path. Fine, I banish you from demon society. You'll see the foolishness of your choice once that damn human dies. After all, she's not going to live as long as you. You'll regret it. I'm not finished with you."

Zeldoris tightened his fist. He never forgot that his father refused him the salvation of Gelda. That was a grudge he still has nowadays and criteria in his decision. However … the Demon King was right : Morgan has a way shorter life than his. When she isn't around here … Zeldoris shook his head. He didn't want to think about it right now. He entered the Boar Hat where the Seven Deadly Sins already began to drink.

" Oh finally here Zeldoris ! Want a glass ?" asked Meliodas.

" Why not." sighed the demon.

Meliodas poured him a tankard of beer.

" Hm ? That's pretty good." noticed Zeldoris.

" Yeah, that's the best beer on the country. But you don't seem to feel so right."

" Hmph. I'm fine, don't mind me."

" Okay. Just wondering."

He left him alone. Zeldoris looked at his reflection on the glass. His father really ruined the mood.

* * *

 **Just one thing about this chapter :  
**

 **\- I wrote it way before knowing who Estarossa really was. Zeldoris felt something is wrong with him, but doesn't have the time or a way to find what. Since everything happened a bit earlier comparing to the manga, the spell on Estarossa is still going on during that fight.**


	13. Is it over ?

**Knowing the truth can hurt and isn't easy. Whoever you are.**

 **Enjoy ^^**

* * *

Zeldoris opened his emerald eyes. What the hell happened ? Above him was what looked like wood. He didn't remember falling asleep in a wood. Ow his head ! Carefully, Zeldoris slipped. Actually, it appeared he slept inside a barrel. Then he sat. He could see the Seven Deadly Sins scattered in the tavern : Gowther still asleep on a table, the fairy king on the belly on the bar, Diane just below on the ground, that Escanor guy was on a barrel as well, Meliodas with a tankard on the nose, laid on the floor and Ban was snoring duelling with Hawk beside. Zeldoris blinked. Then with difficulty he stood up. What time was it ? His head was aching, where could he find some medicine ? He started to remember what happened yesterday afternoon : Ban provoked him on how he was too young for drinking. Zeldoris replied by drinking a whole barrel on his own.

" Well ! One of our sleeping beauties is awake it seems." he heard.

Merlin was standing here.

"Gnnn ! What time is it ?" he moaned.

" I'd say nine o'clock in the morning."

" Huh ? Oh devildamnit ! I was supposed to see Morgan in the evening."

" Well you can go now." she suggested.

" Hm hm. Hey, you're a magician aren't you ? Don't you know any spell, curse, pray whatever against hangover ?" asked Zeldoris.

" Are you kidding me ? With those two drunkards here of course I know !" smiled Merlin pointing Ban and Meliodas.

She asked him to follow her while she was fetching a remedy. Zeldoris followed still looking asleep. Merlin rummaged for her remedy. Zeldoris leaned against the door. Merlin gave him a flacon. Zeldoris hesitated a bit, then opened it and drink.

" Urgh ! Disgusting."

" You're welcome. Now, I'll prepare some for the others. Yours will act in a few minutes."

Merlin went to fetch some ingredients. Meanwhile, Zeldoris took a look around. That was really a laboratory here. Suddenly, he spotted something familiar. He stared at it, then came closer. That was it ! That strange one-eyed bat whom spied on the castle ! What was it doing here ? Zeldoris tended a hand. The thing was asleep. He caught it and of course awoke it.

" YOU ! Let me go !" it shouted.

" Whoa calm down ! I won't hurt you."

" No no no no no ! I don't want to die !" exclaimed Orlondi, struggling to get free.

" I told you I won't kill nor hurt you. But you know me, and I'd like to know how." resumed Zeldoris.

" Please just let me go." implored the bat.

" Are you deaf ? Just tell me who you are, it's all that I want."

" Noooo … you're going to kill me ! I know you will !" moaned Orlondi.

" Why in hell would I do that ? Okay, if I promise to not kill you, will you tell me ?" tempted Zeldoris.

" You promise ?"

" Yes. You have my word."

" Okay. I … I am … my name is … O-o-o-or"

" Spit it out before I change my mind." warned Zeldoris.

" Orlondi the Rose."

Merlin's medicine was probably acting because the demon didn't feel his headache anymore.

" You're one of the vampires' royalty. Hey, what happened to the others ?" he questioned.

" They're all dead." replied Orlondi.

" That, I already know. But who did this ?"

Orlondi revealed that it was the Seven Deadly Sins. They came at their castle, long ago, and fought all of them. He was collected by Merlin and used as a familiar since then. Orlondi heard them talking about their fight just after : Escanor defeated the king, Ban handled the bat and Meliodas … Gelda and Ren. Zeldoris rounded eyes. Then, a huge roar startled everyone in the tavern :

" MELIODAS !"

That one straightened, letting his tankard falling. But feeling a deadly aura incoming, he completely woke up. Meliodas turned just in time to see his brother gushing forth to him, be grabbed by the neck and pushed outside. Zeldoris tackled him on the ground on several meters.

" And to what do I owe the pleasure of being used as a mower ?" asked Meliodas.

" You killed Gelda ! You better have one hell of a good explanation for this ?!" yelled Zeldoris.

Behind, everyone was hastening. Meliodas raised both his hands so his teammates could see and understand to not interfere.

* * *

" Well ? Why did you do this ? " asked Zeldoris.

" Because she asked me to."

" What ? There's no way she would ask such a thing. You did this because you knew it would hurt me !" replied Zeldoris.

" No. Gelda asked me to kill her because she had enough. She told me that her life has no goal, no purpose apart from drinking blood. I understood her feelings, so I granted her her wish."

Zeldoris then recalled one of his moments with the vampire princess. Gelda told him about her fear of losing this war, and thus him. How she wouldn't be able to live without him. Zeldoris reassured her back then. He was confident that they could win, that he could became demon king and make her his queen. But in the end … they got separated forever. Had she known he would come back …

" What should we do ? He's like before !" exclaimed Diane.

A dark smoke was indeed emanating from Zeldoris. That one was struggling to decide what he should do. Meliodas told him the truth, Gelda already told him she wouldn't stand living alone anymore … he didn't kill her to have revenge but to put her out of her misery. A wish granted. She has wanted it, he knew it.

" I'm sorry Zel. I understand how you feel, just like I understood her …"

Zeldoris closed his eyes. Then he let a loud shout before punching the ground near his brother's ear. The darkness slowly disappeared, the eyes went green again. The demon straightened, stared at Meliodas for a while then decided to leave. He needed space right now. The dragon of wrath looked at him, while his teammates arrived.

" Are you okay ?" asked King.

" What got into him ?" added Escanor.

" It's … a painful memory."

Meliodas looked away where his brother went. That one walked and walked with no goal, lost in his thoughts. In fact, Zeldoris already more or less understood what happened when he discovered Gelda's death. She was strong enough to take on any opponents, so she should have survived. Even with Meliodas' gang as enemies, she could've flee. Also, since she could have escaped from her seal, then she should have guessed that he would too sooner or later. Even, the vampire could have tried to free him. But she didn't do it. She just let herself die.

" _Why didn't you wait for me ?_ "

Didn't she love him enough ? Morgan sure would have tried something. Ah, there she was. He sighed, raising his head to the sky. What to do now ? He suddenly heard a wood noise next to him. Looking for it, he made quite a discovery. Derrière was here, carrying logs. In … human clothes. The Commandment of Purity seemed both surprised and scared. After a while staring at each other, Zeldoris made the first step.

" Don't worry Derrière. I won't hurt you nor Monspiet. I'm not the same I used to be." he sighed.

She frowned in disbelief.

" And how can I be sure of that ?"

He approached, and pointed his eyes. She displayed surprise.

" So, this is where you've been hiding all this time. Looks like a nice village." he noticed, looking left.

" I'd say this from my ass : if you're not here for us, then why ?" asked Derrière.

" Nothing special actually. I walked with no goal, I didn't even know you'd be here." he sincerely replied.

A woman arrived.

" Oh there you are Derrière. I was wondering what took you so long. Is that a friend of yours ?"

"You could say that." responded Zeldoris.

" Well then ! Would you like some tea or coffee ?" offered the human.

" Hmph, why not."

Derrière looked stunned. Oooookay, that was definitely not the Zeldoris she knew. He entered the house, Derrière behind him. The owner of the house invited him to sit. A few moments later, she poured him coffee. Monspiet arrived at that very moment from the hunt, carrying a deer under his arm. He froze when he noticed Zeldoris. The human greeted warmly the demon, who stared at his former teammate.

" Hello there, Monspiet." simply said Zeldoris before drinking.

That one looked at Derrière, sat not far from their leader. She just shrugged. Guessing there wasn't any threat, he sat close to his companion after depositing his kill.

" So Zeldoris. To what do we owe the pleasure of your company ?" asked Monspiet.

" To fortuity."

" Hm hm. And, may I know why your eyes are green now ?"

"It's a proof of change."

Monspiet glanced at Derrière. This was so weird. Having Zeldoris here, the executioner, peacefully drinking coffee was so unexpected. But he didn't sense any aggressiveness like before. So he was telling the truth then ?

" Forgive me for the question, but you look … preoccupied. Something happened ?" resumed Monspiet.

" Lots of things actually. I don't even know where to start."

Monspiet stared at him. He had a sad expression from time to time he'd never seen before. What in earth could have make him change ? The farmer woman put a plate full of biscuits. Zeldoris thanked her. She just smiled. Derrière decided to help in the kitchen, mostly to occupy herself. This situation was too bizarre to her liking.

" So, do you know him for long ?" asked the farmer.

"Quite so."

" It's good that he visits you. He looked a bit sad however."

" Yep, definitely not his type. Must have a problem." approved Derrière.

" My thoughts exactly. I'd even say girl problem."

Derrière dropped the meat she was slicing. Her expression was priceless. She couldn't possibly imply … she looked at Zeldoris. Him, able to love ? No way ! But she could see that sadness he was trying to hide. Derrière couldn't help but opened her mouth wide. To what Monspiet replied by an interrogative look. Zeldoris poured him another cup of coffee. He stared at it for a while. The farmer asked him if he wanted to stay for lunch. To what Zeldoris politely declined.

" We don't mind you know." said Monspiet.

" Thanks, but I got to go. I still have someo … somewhere to go." announced Zeldoris, raising his cup.

" I understand, love is an important thing. Come back whenever you want !" threw the farmer.

Monspiet displayed surprised too, while Zeldoris' coffee went down the wrong way.

" I-I never said that. Anyway, thanks for the coffee." he said, his cheeks red.

Zeldoris quickly stood up and exited.

" Hep !"

The demon turned.

" If you want to talk or need somewhere to go." said Monspiet, leaned at the door.

" I'll think about it, thanks Monspiet." smiled Zeldoris.

He left. Monspiet sighed. So it happened. Zeldoris fell in love. But with who ?

* * *

A few moments later, he was back at Camelot. He landed in the courtyard. The army of Liones was still here, taking some rest before going back.

" What is he doing here ?" asked Arden.

" That's one of the Ten Commandments. But I saw him fighting on our side." added Daillo.

" Odd." commented Deldrey.

" Whatever ! No demon must remain alive ! He'll pay for the others !" exclaimed DeathPierce.

He unsheathed his sword and rushed to Zeldoris. That one didn't make a move, just looked at him coming. Then he sent his sword so strongly not only it broke DeathPierce's one, but also sent him back. Arden armed his bow. Zeldoris ran in zigzag to avoid arrows.

" _He's too fast !_ " thought Arden.

Zeldoris was already in front of him. He sent a fillip with his fingers on his forehead that made him fall.

" Ouch !" exclaimed Arden.

Daillo attacked afterwards. But the demon just went behind him and kicked is knees. Deldrey was the last to try.

" Hello handsome ! Those are fine muscles you got here !"

Zeldoris stared at her for a while. Then, he just laughed.

" Not even in your dreams deary ! Your power is way too weak to work on me. And … please !" he said, looking at her from top to bottom.

" What ?! What that's supposed to mean ?" exclaimed Deldrey, vexed.

" Just what you cannot hope to compare with someone I know."

" HUH ? Who do you think you are ?!"

" Deldrey what the hell are you doing ?! Attack !" exclaimed DeathPierce.

" Attack who ?!" intervened an authoritarian voice.

Morgan was here, followed by her new friends Elaine and Elizabeth. DeathPierce's cheeks got pink. He stood up quickly and arranged his clothes.

" Princess Morgan ! We were just uhm …"

" That's a real beauty, little girl." resumed Zeldoris to Deldrey.

"I got to admit that she's indeed beautiful." made Arden.

Deldrey gave him a fiery look.

"Well, what's going on here ?" asked Morgan.

" Don't worry Morgan, it's just a little training. Besides, it's not like they can hurt me anyway." responded Zeldoris.

Oh the looks they gave him ! Morgan glanced at the order of Pleiades Azur with suspicion.

Zeldoris approached Morgan. Just when Meliodas and his team arrived.

" Good morning Zelis." she smiled.

"Good morning Morgan. Sorry I didn't come yesterday evening. I was at my brother's tavern and got quite busy." he said.

" That's neat if you're spending time with your family !" exclaimed Morgan, thrilled.

" Oh we're not here yet. It's still complicated between us. But let's change topic. I can see that the goddess is still here."

" And guess what : she has a name. Funny isn't it ?"

" Ha. Ha. But aren't you afraid that her mother would come to see who and how her curse is broken ?" asked Zeldoris.

To what Morgan just smiled with irony. That's precisely when everyone felt a huge power incoming. All around them just froze in movement, like time stopped.

" There she is. Stay behind me Morgan." said Zeldoris.

That one couldn't move, quite impressed by the apparition. The Supreme Deity appeared in in the middle of the courtyard. Only the Seven Deadly Sins, Morgan and Zeldoris were able to move. Afraid, the princess grabbed Zeldoris' hand. That one blushed despite him.

" So it's true. Your curse has been broken. How ?" asked the goddess.

Meliodas was before Elizabeth. Arthur's sister took a breath. Time to assume.

" I did this." responded Morgan loudly.

Zeldoris rounded eyes. What the !

" You ? A simple human ? How could you possibly know ?" asked the deity.

" Because humans told tales. That's how I knew. Does the word apple ring a bell to you ?"

" Morgan …" made Zeldoris.

He wasn't at ease with that creature around. However, he wanted to protect his princess.

" The Tree of Life's apples. So its existence is still known today. Not bad, human, not bad. But I simply cannot allow this situation. I'll take back the fruit she ate." decided the Deity.

She tended her hand to Elizabeth.

" Except that you can't." resumed Morgan, crossing her arms.

" Oh ? You really think so ? I'm the Supreme Deity, I'm the one who decides." reminded the goddess.

"I don't think so. Plus, it would be useless. Because now, we know. More importantly, Meliodas knows. He'll be able to tell all this to others if needed. And don't even think about hiding your tree or anything else." retorted Morgan.

" Morgan shut up, you're going to angry her." advised Zeldoris.

"You seem pretty sure of you young girl. I'd like to know what makes you think I can't do what I decide." replied the goddess.

" Of course, I'll explain. You see, the Belialuin's daughter's story passed down as a legend. Moral of it was don't be too greedy. But there's one point in it that has been bothering me. If you and the Demon King were so angry, why didn't you just take back your gifts ? That way she wouldn't have been able to escape." began Morgan.

Merlin rounded eyes. That was a good question indeed.

" The answer is simple. It's because you can't. Gifts are like a promise for beings such as yourself. When us humans go back on our word, or break a promise there is to be consequences, more or less important depending on the promise. So for you, supposed to be above us it's even worse. According to my research, it could have consequences on you. In a word, you're tied by your own rules. Those apples are a gift to your children, she's one of them no matter what so no, you can't take back the apple from her nor hiding the tree."

The Supreme Deity remained silent. She tightened her fist, which made the people below think that she was about to get mad.

" Ugh ! You're right. Our rules are unavoidable. I acknowledge your win." she sighed.

Elizabeth had a sigh of relief.

" However I can't allow her to be with that demon. If she's not cursed anymore, her place is in heaven."

" Oh come on ! All of your clan is extinct, can't you make an exception ?" resumed Morgan.

" A goddess with a demon ?!" exclaimed the deity, shocked.

" Got to live with your time. Plus, what's more important : your child's happiness or your pride ?"

She looked around her.

" A fairy with a human, another one with a giant, and a human with a demon. What the world has become ?"

" A better place where everyone can choose. You can also guess what will happen if you separate them ? Better avoid headache right now. It has been 3000 years by now, more than enough. War is over so let them be." said Morgan.

True, love wasn't something easy to erase. Elizabeth would surely escape to meet with Meliodas. Never ending conflicts in perspective. The goddess took a moment to think. The curse was broken, and will be over and over even if she cursed her daughter again. Love was such a powerful feeling it was practically impossible to erase. As the human reminded, her children were dead. Elizabeth was one of the lasts. But her mixing with a demon … unthinkable.

" Very well. I'll let you live in peace, on one condition."

Ah crap, what now ?

" I can't allow any mixing between our species. You'll never be able to conceive a child together."

Elizabeth leaned her eyes. That was a pity, but compared to all their suffering until now … in any case, no choice here. That was all, the deity disappeared.

* * *

Everything went back to normal around them. Elizabeth fell in Meliodas' arms.

" It's over. It's finally over." she cried.

Well, Meliodas was still cursed, but now his lover was safe. Thanks to the apple, they would be able to stay together for very long. Zeldoris realized that Morgan was shaking. She was still holding his hand.

" Morgan it's okay. She left." he said softly.

" I know. But … that was incredibly frightening." she said.

" Yeah I know. You were very brave here. You never cease to amaze me." resumed Zeldoris, tenderly.

"If you say so."

She finally released his hand. Elizabeth ran to her and hugged her, still in tears, thanking her a dozen of times. Morgan hugged her as well, happy to finally help someone and repay her. Everyone went back inside. Morgan told the new to her brother. That one decided to throw a party, to celebrate their victory as well as Elizabeth's freedom. The ginger-haired princess muttered something to her brother who startled before looking at her. He hesitated, sighed then nodded. Morgan went back to Zeldoris.

" I'd like you come to the party. I just asked Arthur and he agreed." she announced.

" Me ? Oh, I don't think it would be very appropriate. I doubt everyone would like to see me." said Zeldoris.

" Yes, I know. That's a shame. You sure you don't want to come ?"

" _Stop looking at me that way, I'm about to yield !_ Well … I don't want to cause any trouble."

" Hmm, I understand. I don't want you to feel ill at ease. But I also don't want you to feel excluded, you played an important role in this affair and I wanted to thank you. So that everyone can see that you changed. But it's fine. " resumed Morgan.

" _On the other side, I like when she tells me she wants me around._ Then maybe I'll come a bit later, to say hi." he suggested.

" Really ?"

" Yes." smiled Zeldoris.

" Great !"

" _You're unbearable_ , _my adorable princess._ "

That's when he recalled their nature. She was human, he was a demon. She probably saw him just as a friend. Even if she seemed to have forgiven him, that didn't mean that she loved him. Feeling down again, Zeldoris decided to leave. His steps took him to the village where he met his two former teammates. This time, Monspiet welcomed him. They laid down on the grass. After a while, Zeldoris decided to speak. The other demon listened without saying a word.

" … that's it, you know everything." concluded Zeldoris.

" Why did you decide to confide now ?"

" Because there's no point in hiding it. I've admitted my feelings, that yes, I'm in love with a human. My father already knows and denied me. I'm not one of the Ten Commandments anymore nor a prince. But when I think about it, it's more like a torture. I don't think she could possibly like me, and even so it would be too short. I guess that's what my father implied about my choice. Despair. Why do I always fall in love with the wrong girl." explained Zeldoris.

" Wait. You mean it already happened ?" asked Monspiet.

" Yes. During the war with our vassal, the princess Gelda."

" But … you had to exterminate them if I recall correctly."

" Right, I just didn't. I sealed them instead. However, they broke free like ten years ago and fought the Seven Deadly Sins. Of course they lost." revealed Zeldoris.

" Aaaaah, make sense. My advice to you, is on the contrary to spent as much time as you can with her. It's like me and Derrière : we don't know how long it will last, we could get kill anytime. Well, maybe not now but you catch my drift." said Monspiet.

" Hmm. Maybe you're right."

For now, Zeldoris decided to stay here until the evening. Then, he parted with his peers and went back to Camelot. Inside, the party was already going. Some kings from around have been invited too.

" Merlin, are you alright ?" asked Morgan.

The magician had stay stuck to the buffet. She was holding a glass still full.

" Yes yes. _Except that Arthur spent the whole with that pest Guinevere._ "

Morgan smiled. Merlin kept staring at Arthur and a young princess with whom he seemed to get along quite well. Morgan chuckled. Now that was a scoop.

" Fine, stay in your corner. But don't drink too much." resumed Morgan.

Music resonated again. Among the dancers, two couples were keeping entertaining : Ban and Elaine, and Meliodas and Elizabeth. Too happy to finally be together without worry. Morgan went outside to check if Zeldoris was coming. That one was on his way, walking in town.

" Careful Pelliot !"

Zeldoris turned his head. A kid was perched on a little wall and about to fall. He tried to regain his balance, in vain.

" Uwaaaah !"

His friends called his name. Pelliot closed his eyes, but nothing happened. Opening them, he noticed he was being hold by an ankle. But who was holding him ?

" You're okay ?"

" !"

That face … no doubt about it. It was him. He put the kid on the right place. Pelliot jumped back and took a stick.

" You ! You're that demon ! Get away from me and my friends or else !" he shouted.

" If I intended to hurt you, I wouldn't have rescued you. Plus, just to let you know : I didn't choose to be a demon. I was raised that way and so, acted accordingly. Just as you act as a human." replied Zeldoris.

Pelliot didn't answer. Something was weird. That demon didn't seem as terrifying as before. The demon just turned his back and resumed his walking. Pelliot scratched his head. Why did he save him ? If Pelliot had fallen, he'd be badly injured by now. His friends surrounded him, asking if he was okay. He looked at the demon going away. That one finally arrived at the palace. He flew to a balcony. That's when Morgan went out, wearing a green dress with gold at the end of sleeves. Her shoulders were exposed.

" Good evening, Morgan."

That one turned to see Zeldoris sat on the rail.

" Good evening Zelis. I'm glad you came."

" You're magnificent." he said.

He instantly blushed : did he said that aloud ? Morgan just chuckled and came closer.

" Do you want to drink or eat something ?" she proposed.

" No thanks. But hmm …"

" Yes ?"

" Would you …"

He blushed again. He took a breath and finally asked :

" It's a nice music there. Would you like … to … dance with me ?"

" I was hoping you'd say that." she replied.

Zeldoris smiled broadly, then took her hand.

* * *

Inside, Escanor noticed Merlin's bad mood. It wasn't difficult to guess it was because of Arthur. If another woman could win his heart, then it would be one less rival. So he offered her a plate of treats. Merlin accepted without a word. But what now ? It was nice and all, except he had no idea of what to do next. Or rather, he didn't dare. He could invite her to dance. He better acted quickly before someone else try to steal her from him. Escanor heard her saying how important the king was to her. Merlin took another glass.

"Are you enjoying the party ?" asked Arthur.

" Oh yes ! It's wonderful." said Merlin with a cutting tone.

Arthur displayed an expression of wonder.

" Fine. In that case, would you do me the honour of dancing ?"

Escanor stiffened. How could he do this so easily ? He cursed himself for not having he courage of inviting her first.

" Oh now you remember that I exist ?" replied Merlin.

" Why would I forget you Merlin ? Come, this party is for you as well after all."

The magician stared at him, feeling her frustration lowering as well as her craving to be with him increased.

" Alright." she surrendered.

She placed her hand in Arthur's one and followed him. They started to dance in silence for a while. Merlin never did this with him, however she discovered he was quite skilled at this.

" So, you said this party was for me, huh." she began.

" Of course, I didn't really get the occasion to thank you for all what you've done for me until now. I don't know what I'd do without you Merlin."

Argh, he sure knew how to soothe her mood. Arthur made her turn. Then, staying behind her he brought her hand to his lips. Merlin blushed and felt her heart pounding like crazy.

" So thanks a ton Merlin." he said, low voice.

" …"

The music stopped. She looked confused for a while. Further, Meliodas gave Ban a nudge and showed Merlin with a sign of head.

" Oh oooh ! She blushed !" smiled the immortal.

" By the way, have you seen Morgan ?" asked Arthur, looking around.

" …"

Surprised by her silence, he looked at her. Merlin just shook her head negatively. Arthur escorted Merlin back to the buffet where she swallowed a new drink in a row. Alcohol was starting to have effects.

" _What's happening to me ? This feeling …_ "

" Merlin careful with the alcohol, you're not used to it." said Arthur.

" I'mfff fiiiine !" she said, turning.

However she turned too quickly and went unbalanced.

" Oh my. I think it's better if I take you to bed." smiled the ginger king, catching her.

" Whyyyy I'mfff not chleepy."

Arthur escorted her outside. Once there, he lifted her in his arms.


	14. No it's not

**Looks like everything is going to be alright now. Well. Only looks like.**

 **Enjoy ^^**

* * *

It was with a certain relief that Arthur reached the room allocated to Merlin. He had to put her down several times on the way, and help her walk.

" There ! Now don't move until I get the door opened …" he said, activating the handle.

He lifted the Sin again and entered. That one tightened her grasp.

" Don't leave me Arthur."

" Alas I'll have to once you're in bed." he replied, taking off the blanket.

Merlin put a hand on his cheek and made his head turn to her.

" No … stay with me, not with that turkey. You're mine Arthur, I can't let any other woman to have you."

Arthur rounded his eyes big, his cheek turning red. What did she just say ? No no no no, she was drunk, she didn't know what she was saying. Or did she ? She just hugged him then. Not only that, but he also felt her lips on his neck.

" _W-what should I do ?_ " he wondered.

When she finally released him, he reacted. He promised her to stay until she fell asleep. Of course, Merlin said that she won't sleep so he'll stay longer. That was counting without the alcohol. Once the magician closed her eyes, he left silently. Then, he stayed at the door closed. So … Merlin has feelings for him ? He had to talk with his sister. The king went back with the idea of looking for her. Meanwhile, Morgan was still outside with Zeldoris. He made her turn and brought her closer to him. The princess suddenly felt her heart pounding while she got lost in his emerald eyes. He … wondered if he shouldn't kiss her. Applauses due to the end of music inside brought them back to reality. However, since the night was still young she asked for a flight among the stars. Something he easily granted, since he'd have to lift her. Morgan absolutely enjoyed that flight. This sensation of pure freedom was delightful, as well as the wind in her face.

He brought her back on the gardens, just below the balcony. There, they sat on a bench. Morgan asked Zeldoris what he planned to do from now on.

" I don't really know. I've found two of my former teammates, living peacefully in a village. I'll visit them from time to time."

Except if she wanted him here in Camelot.

" Oh. I was hoping you'd stay here." she said.

And voilà. Just what he hoped.

" I'd love it too. But I doubt people will accept me." he spotted.

"That sure is a problem, but you're not complied to be in town. Here in the castle, I can intervene."

" True … I suppose we can give it a try."

"Great !" she smiled broadly.

Zeldoris smiled too. Their look stayed hooked on a moment. Then, he decided to try an approach. His hand came slowly close to hers. But as he was about to reach it, a voice interrupted:

" Morgaaaan ! Where are you ?"

" That's my brother … I'm here !" responded Morgan, getting up.

Arthur appeared. Zeldoris sighed. So close. Arthur glanced at him, and greeted him with a nod.

" Sorry to interrupt, but I … would like to talk to you. In private."

" Fine, give me a minute."

She went back to Zeldoris, saying he could spent the night in the room next to her. He agreed. Morgan and her brother went back inside.

" It's about Merlin. She was a bit drunk and I escorted back to her room." began Arthur.

" Wait. What is this mark on your neck ?" asked the princess.

" That's what I was about to tell you. She made me this." revealed Arthur, pulling his collar.

" No way ! Is that … left by a kiss ?"

He nodded, and finished to tell what happened. Morgan tried to hide her smile.

" I don't know what to do." added Arthur.

" That's delicate, I agree. First, you'll have to think about what _you_ feel about her. Then, observe her reaction tomorrow. Maybe it was just a mistake." suggested Morgan.

" Okay … I don't know if I'll be able to look her in the eyes." resumed Arthur.

"Do you think she will ? Don't worry, it's not like you slept together."

" Right. Night brings advise so I'll see tomorrow. By the way, did you allowed that demon to stay here ?" asked Arthur.

Morgan's eyes darkened.

" First, his name is Zeldoris. Second, sure he invaded our kingdom but then protected it twice. Not to mention he protected me and helped to save Elizabeth and Elaine. Is it clear or should I develop more ?"

" Alright alright. He can stay here, at least we'll keep an eye on him."

" Your sense of gratitude can really be amazing, dear brother."

* * *

The next day, Morgan went to find Merlin in order to continue her magic lessons. Then she'll meet Zeldoris for training as well. The sin of gluttony showed her how to create a shield.

" It's quite a progress you made by discovering how to use your magic." said Merlin, while her student was focusing.

"Yes. All it took me was a bit of reflection. I got to admit it offers a lot of possibilities." responded Morgan.

Merlin nodded. Morgan finally managed to create a shield the size of a plate. Not enough to protect herself.

" By the way Morgan. I … wanted to ask you something."

Ah. There they were. The princess turned her head to her. The brunette seemed hesitant, which was unusual.

" Arthur avoided me this whole morning. Did he tell you why ?"

So that's what happened in the end. Arthur wasn't able to face her yet, and obviously Merlin forgot why.

" It's embarrassing so are you sure you want to know ?"

Merlin blinked. Embarrassing ? Oh no what did she do yesterday ? She stared at Morgan, who displayed sympathy. Oh by the gods ! Finally, after two minutes of reflection she nodded.

" Suits yourself. You were pretty drunk at the party, so that's why you forgot. But he escorted you back to your room and …"

" And ?" asked Merlin.

" You sort of confessed to him."

It took an instant for Merlin to get it. Confessed ? Confessed what exactly ? Wait … now she remembered. The kiss on his neck. What she said. Craaaap.

" I DID WHAT ?!"

Morgan winced due to the decibels.

" Oh no. Oh no no no no ! I didn't do it. Please tell me it's a joke Morgan !" she moaned.

" I'm afraid no. Alcohol can made someone to tell the truth. Seems like you love my brother. At least, that would explain your mood yesterday."

Merlin sat on a chair. True she hated seeing him with that princess. She tried to ignore it but the more she saw them the more unbearable it was. All because … she loved Arthur. Merlin was already aware she cared about him a lot, that he was precious to her. However, she didn't expect at all to actually fall in love. There was a problem with this : their respective lifespan. Hers was so long.

" By the gods. How could this have happened ?" she finally said, low voice.

" It just happens, there's no scientific explanation." smiled Morgan.

" And … what does he think about this ?" wondered Merlin.

" For all I know he's a bit confused. He didn't see that coming either."

" Oooooww ! Now what ?" moaned Merlin again, a hand supporting her head.

" That's a problem you'll have to solve together. Only you can know."

Morgan let her think about this and resumed her training. Merlin didn't move for two hours, while her student didn't improve. The ginger-haired young woman let her in her thoughts, and left to meet her other teacher. She arrived in the room dedicated for training. Some knights were training there, other outside. She spotted Zeldoris in a corner. Passing by, she noticed that the soldiers were afraid of him. Morgan couldn't blame them, after all that happened. She just hoped that they'll get at least used to him. Arthur was there too, ending his training with sir Nanashi.

" Sis !" he called.

Morgan stopped. He went quickly to her.

" So. You talked with Merlin ?" he asked.

" Yes. She was wondering why you were avoiding her, so I told her." responded Morgan.

" And how did she … reacted ?"

" Funnily."

" Seriously."

" I am ! It was funny. But she's as lost as you are. As I said, only you two can solve this problem. Now if you don't mind, I also have a training." concluded Morgan.

She joined her friend. Zeldoris greeted her, and asked if everything was okay. Morgan reassured him : it has nothing to do with the demon for once. They entered the area for combat, and placed themselves in a corner. Morgan warmed up a bit. Zeldoris attacked without warning. The princess, just had time to dodge. He continued for a while before she could counterattack. He stopped when he noticed she was a bit out of breath.

" Giving up already ? Is age reaching you ?" she said.

" Hm ? Isn't it nap time for babies ?" retorted Zeldoris.

" Waaaiiit 'til I can use magic."

Further, a knight asked king Arthur if having a demon here was cautious.

" It seems that he gets along well with my sister, and is surely more willing to obey her if necessary." replied Arthur.

" But still. I reckon he's one of the most dangerous."

One of them went to the duo, and offered a gourd of water to Zeldoris. That one looked very surprised. He accepted the water while thanking the carrier.

" What are you doing Dormwall ? He's a demon he can kill you in the blink of an eye !" exclaimed a knight when he returned.

" Before being one of yours, I was a criminal. Some even called me a demon. I'd be dead by now if someone didn't tend his hand to me. So I'm doing the same now. Rejection won't do any good, and I reckon it's way better to have him on our side. But if he betrays us, I'll be the first one he'll deal with." responded Dormwall.

His comrades exchanged glances, admitting he has a point here. Arthur just smiled. He heard a familiar voice behind : Meliodas and his team were paying a visit. There were to return to Liones this day.

"Sooo Arthur. We'll part here, but don't worry I'll surely let Merlin here." announced Meliodas.

" Ah ?" he said, his cheeks becoming pink.

Meliodas smirked. Something must have happened. Well, let's try to make him confess somehow.

" Well yes. She was already here before all this story, so I guessed she would stay. Unless … something happened."

Arthur has then a move that betrayed him : he touched his neck where she kissed him.

" Oh oooh ! So something really happened ! What have you there hmmm ? Show me !" resumed Meliodas.

He immediately grabbed his collar.

" Meliodas-dono ! No wait !" protested Arthur.

" Woh ! Is that what I think it is ? You naughty boy !" teased the demon.

" Please not so loud !" begged Arthur.

" So ? Did he do something with Merlin ?" asked Ban.

" SHE did something." corrected Meliodas.

Arthur blushed in embarrassment, while Escanor looked pale. One of them made a move toward the other. And apparently, Merlin acted first. So, it was over for him. She made her choice. Ban sniggered when he understood. Merlin wasn't the sin of gluttony for nothing, so he better be careful. Arthur was about to yell.

" Nishishi ! Who could have thought that. And, what do you feel for her ?" asked Meliodas, releasing his friend.

"I-I don't really know." responded Arthur, arranging his clothes.

" Well, although Elaine surpasses her leagues away, she's not so bad physically speaking." resumed Ban.

" Right, Elizabeth is even better, but every taste is in nature."

Arthur just sighed.

* * *

Meliodas spotted his younger brother. He decided to go to him. Zeldoris watched him coming quite indifferently.

" I'm leaving, so I'll just wish you luck for now. I hope you have found your place here, and even if you don't care at all … I wanted to say sorry for the kind of brother I've been. Also, what you said to Estarossa last day made me proud of you. Well then Zeldoris, take care."

Zeldoris opened his mouth, but remained silent. He was proud of him. Curious. For now, the former commandment didn't know what to think or feel. Meliodas turned his back. Morgan was hugging each girl, then she and her brother escorted everyone outside. They agitated arms while they were leaving. Zeldoris glanced the order of Pleiades Azur leaving too on horses. They gave him dark looks. He just smiled ironically and broadly, which just seemed to shock them. Morgan greeted them as well and went back to Zeldoris to whom she ruffled the hair.

" Oi ! This isn't something to do to your teacher." he pointed out.

" In that case … is that better ?" she replied, sending a magical attack.

He dodged easily and sent several ropes of darkness. Morgan parried some of them, but one caught by the ankle and lifted her.

" You better not enjoy it to twiddle me !" she warned.

Zeldoris hardly hid a smile, and a voice in his head suggested that it wasn't a bad idea. Only his darkness wasn't as tactile as his fingers.

" Next exercise for you : try to get free from this."

"Oh if it's just that then, I'm reassured." ironized Morgan.

That darkness wasn't solid. Second, technically, only light should be able to fully dissipate it. That wasn't something she could produce, not enough. So how to do it ?

" Well ?"

" One minute please ! I'm thinking here."

" An enemy wouldn't let you time. So hurry up." reminded Zeldoris.

If she attacked him, that wouldn't mean he'd free her.

" _In that case … let's try several angles._ "

Morgan used her sword to send a first attack. Zeldoris parried, before noticing it was coming from several angles. He smirked : not bad at all. Morgan managed to cut the part around her ankle, with her magic. Then, continuing attacking she got closer. Of course, he was waiting for her. Using his gauntlet, he blocked her sword. Morgan sent a kick he stopped with an arm. They enchained hits for a while before he made her sword fly in the air.

" Good ! You progressed since last time we trained." he said.

"Thanks, Zelis."

Zeldoris unsheathed his sword.

" I was wondering …"

She looked at him.

" How about we picnic today ?" he suggested.

" That's a great idea Zelis ! I'll take a bath and order food. You choose a place okay ?"

Zeldoris nodded happily. Morgan went back to her room to wash while he walked outside. Not wishing to cross the city, he stretched his wings when he heard little voices.

" Pelliot come back ! Are you crazy ?"

" Relax, I told you I already talked to him. I think he isn't bad."

Zeldoris discovered Pelliot approaching him, and stopped two meters before.

" Hm. Hello." he said.

" Oh, it's you. You're the kid from last time."

" Yeah, Pelliot is the name. So, you're friend with the king ?"

" Not him, more his sister." corrected Zeldoris.

" Princess Morgan ? How did you manage to befriend her ? She's so kind and caring." wondered Pelliot.

" Precisely because of that. She wasn't seeing me as a pure monster, that's what made me change. Someone was seeing me differently, with no fear. She showed me other things than fighting and destroying." told Zeldoris.

" Oh. But … sorry to ask that, but couldn't you find out by yourself ?" asked Pelliot.

" Not really. Not in the demons' world. You see, it's full of negative emotions, it's not like we can do otherwise. But I was intrigued by Morgan's behaviour : everything seemed so interesting to her, that I began to pay attention to it as well. That's how it happened."

" I see. Well, it's good that you changed." commented Pelliot.

" I think so too. Now if you don't mind, I must go."

" Okay then, see you soon." concluded Pelliot, waving

Zeldoris smiled, then took off. He left the palace behind him. A place where to picnic … let's see. He stopped a bit and looked around him. There ! A field of flowers, surely she'd love it. Zeldoris landed to check the place.

" !"

That presence just now … it seemed familiar.

" Well well well, what do we have here ?" he heard.

Turning himself, he could see a beautiful woman with long purple hair accompanied by two men : one quite tall and a small one.

" You … who are you ?" asked Zeldoris.

" You don't remember us Zeldoris ?" asked the woman.

He frowned.

" It's true that we don't exactly look like before. Thus let me introduce us : I'm Rueduciel, there's Tarmiel and Sariel." said the woman.

He rounded eyes for a brief instant.

" Of course. So you're possessing a woman's body this time ? Suits you better I must say. I just hope that the poor girl knows what she's in for. Because I suppose you do not intend to give her body back." replied Zeldoris suavily.

Inside, Margaret heard that. She couldn't help but wince.

" She offered me her body on her own will, just to find her lover and destroy you demons, who are the cause of this separation." precised Rueduciel.

" Yeah right. Knowing you, you probably manipulated her to think so. In any case, you're too late : the war is over. So you can go back to heaven, especially now that you found a new vessel. That was impossible before, right ?" revealed Zeldoris.

Margaret reflected on what she heard. It was a demon who talked, but still … she had a bad feeling. Rueduciel didn't even allow her to embrace Gilthunder.

" The war is over ? It won't be as long as you vermins are still roaming around." resumed the archangel, cold tone.

" You didn't change. Still believing you're superior to anyone and trampling their feelings."

" Enough with the chitchat ! Let end this here and now."

* * *

From the castle, the explosions due to the fight could be heard. Arthur went immediately to check it out. Merlin arrived, and detected the power of the four archangels and Zeldoris. Hearing that, Morgan rushed outside the room and hurried to her horse she didn't even saddle. The four archangels. Arch enemies of demons. They were here to kill him. Morgan couldn't possibly let this happen. A weight compressed her chest thinking she could lose Zeldoris. She hurried her mount as much as she could, feeling like it was way too slow. If only she could teleport or fly like Merlin. Once back, she'll harass her to teach her that. She finally arrived at the top of a hill. Zeldoris was here, fighting the three archangels.

That was an unfair fight. She decided to run to his help. That's when she spotted one of them, with long violet hair arriving behind him, with a bad smile. Morgan managed to join Zeldoris she pushed right when a ray of light was throwing. The demon rolled on the floor.

" Oh ? What's a human doing here ?" asked Sariel.

" She … interposed herself ?" added Tarmiel.

Zeldoris recognized the silhouette laid down on the grass. Those ginger hair covering her face…

" MORGAN !" screamed Zeldoris.

He ran to her, and lifted her head. Her chocolate eyes were closed, a rope of blood coming from her mouth.

" No … no no no no ! Morgan ! Morgan open your eyes please ! Don't do this to me, please !" he moaned, horrified.

The archangels exchanged looks. What was the meaning of this ? Why did a human interfere ?

" You."

Zeldoris carefully reposed the princess.

" Archangel or not, I'll teach you what it means to lay a finger on my woman." warned Zeldoris.

His eyes went black as well as hell flames surrounded him.

" Your woman ? A human and a demon ? How absurd." commented Rueduciel.

Suddendly, Zeldoris appeared before him. The angel moved. However, his belly got pierced by darkness.

" I know how you fight. You're predictable, you loathsome idiot." said Zeldoris.

Sariel and Tarmiel were next. They used their omega ark. However, it didn't affect the demon. He arrived before them. Zeldoris avoided Sariel's next move, grabbed him by the neck with his elbow and used him as a shield. Rueduciel arrived on one side, Tarmiel on the other. Zeldoris used Sariel to hit Tarmiel and gave Rueduciel his Dies Irae. Then he grabbed him by the neck before tackling him violently on the ground.

" I heard you fought two of my comrades personally : Derrière and Monspiet. Well let me tell you something : they were NOTHING compared to ME." he said, deadly.

" Oh really."

" Really." replied Zeldoris.

A huge column of darkness engulfed them. Sariel and Tarmiel were pierced everywhere. Rueduciel really felt that power. Not only that, but Zeldoris hit him several times, so fast it was like being hit from every angle. His body won't last. His teammates tried to free them, only to feel even more pain. And … it stopped.

" Meliodas ?!" said Zeldoris.

Rueduciel rounded eyes.

" Stop this Zeldoris. You're going to kill her." replied the blond, holding his arm.

" And he bloody deserved it ! He hurt Morgan !" shouted Zeldoris.

He freed himself and went to finish his opponent when he discovered Elizabeth.

" It's my sister's body, I can't allow you to kill her. Besides, you need to be at Morgan's side now." she said.

She looked where the princess was. Zeldoris turned his head too. His darkness disappeared, and his eyes went green again. Then, he went to Morgan he took in his arms. Elizabeth joined and kneeled. She demanded what exactly happened. Zeldoris explained what he was only standing here when those bastards attacked. He was pushed and rolled on the floor, before discovering Morgan's arrival.

" So she likely interposed herself …"

" Can you heal her ? Please ! I know I'm no the one to ask but she doesn't deserve this." begged Zeldoris.

Behind, Rueduciel straightened.

" This stupid human only got what she deserved for wanting to save you !" he said.

Meliodas hold back his little brother by the shoulders.

" How dare you Rueduciel ! How can you judge someone like her ! Morgan risked her life to save me and free me from my curse !" exclaimed Elizabeth.

" You're … free from it ?" asked Sariel.

" Yes. I owe her great. But Zeldoris, this isn't a normal wound. I need Merlin to examine her with me."

" Fine. I'll carry her."

" Not so fast, you demon. We're not finished here." interrupted Rueduciel.

Meliodas walked to him, his darkness surrounding everything.

" Yes. We are. And Margaret, I know you can hear me. As you can see, you offered your body to the worst person ever. He won't give it back. You can still trust me. None of us chose our birth, but we sure chose our path now." he said.

Rueduciel stepped back. Even he was afraid of that one. Meliodas turned his back in a gesture of total contempt, and joined his lover and brother. They brought back Morgan to the castle. Meliodas called for Merlin. That one appeared as soon as she got the message. She discovered the princess, in her room. Zeldoris put her on her bed while Elizabeth explained the whole story. Then the brunette went to examine her.

" This is bad." she said after a few minutes.

" What ? What do you mean ?" asked a worried Zeldoris.

" Her body is covered in carbon. She protected herself with it, and probably a magical shield that's why she's still alive. However, I don't know if she'll be able to wake up."

Zeldoris paled awfully. Elizabeth put her hands in her mouth.

" But what can we do ?" questioned Meliodas.

" I think we'll need to heal her from the inside. But because of the magic which hit her, that won't be easy. Fetch Gowther. He happens to be an expert with mind magic." replied Merlin.

" We should warn Arthur too." said Elizabeth.

" That … I'll handle it."

Merlin left the room. Zeldoris took a chair and sat at Morgan's bedside. He put his hand on hers. To think they were about to share a moment, which could have been a beautiful memory. He was happy just a while ago. And those bastards of archangels ruined it. They almost killed her. Arthur gushed in the room. He stared at his sister mouth opened, as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

" Zeldoris … get away from my sister." he said.

" Arthur, it's not his fault. I told you …" made Merlin.

" It happened … because HE was there. Again … Morgan paid the price …" he said.

" You'll have to move me by force. Because I won't budge until I'm sure she's fine." replied Zeldoris.

Arthur's eyes darkened. He put his hand on Excalibur, which never left his side now. To what Zeldoris replied with darkness filling the whole room. The tension in here was heavy, the demon's power was suffocating. That was this scene Gowther discovered, arriving with Meliodas.

" That's enough you two ! You're absolutely not helping here !" exclaimed Merlin.

" She's right. Our priority now is to heal Morgan. Once this done, you two will be able to smash each other's nose as much as you wish. Okay ?" added Meliodas.

Zeldoris retracted his aura, Arthur let his hand drop. Gowther approached the princess to begin the cure.


	15. Sad awakening

**Are things going to finally be alright ? Didn't seem so at first.**

 **Enjoy ^^**

* * *

 _Three months later._

Zeldoris put the logs he just finished to cut. Monspiet nodded.

" Have we finished for today ?" he asked.

" I believe so."

" Who could have thought a farm would be so much work ?" resumed Zeldoris.

" And who could have thought that three demons, Ten Commandments on top of that, would manage it ?"

Zeldoris had a little laugh. True. If his former self could've seen that, no doubt he would have had a heart attack. Oh well, it was a peaceful life after all. He went to put away his axe. Derrière arrived with Nelia, the farmer woman who collected them. They were carrying baskets full of vegetables. If Nelia was carrying only one, Derrière could easily carry three of them at last. Nelia stopped before the pile of wood.

" You already finished ?" she said, surprised.

" As you can see." he smiled.

" Wow you three never cease to amaze me. Work is so fast and easier with you."

Nelia never asked them about their past, nor their nature. As long as they were helping, behaving as civilized people that was all that mattered. Plus, she enjoyed having company. They entered the house to prepare their meal.

" Well, good appetite everyone." wished Nelia.

" Same to you." responded Zeldoris.

They ate while telling about their day. Nelia spoke about the upcoming fair in a few days. She was hoping to win some prizes with her animals. They chatted a while. After the diner, Zeldoris went outside to look at the stars. A habit he had since his meeting with Morgan. Often his friends came with him. This time, Monspiet joined. He laid silently near to him. The day before, he and Derrière asked him to take back their commandments. Zeldoris did it without any questions. Both of them were like reviving ever since.

" So, it's been three months now. How are you feeling ?" he asked.

" Honestly, still the same." sighed Zeldoris.

" I'd figured so. And that's not surprising at all."

Zeldoris closed his eyes with another sigh. He too, thought it wouldn't be that easy. However, he had made his decision.

 _Three months earlier._

Zeldoris observed Gowther trying to heal Morgan. Why, he kept thinking, why did you go and saved me ? Why did she risk her life for someone like him ? Now, she was in a coma. The Sin finally straightened.

" Curing her is possible. However, I'll need time and more energy." he announced.

Zeldoris and Arthur sighed in relief at the same time. Merlin announced she'll help, and Elizabeth too. They began immediately to give the doll their own strength. Gowther resumed his task. They stayed that way until the evening, finally granting them a break. Zeldoris sat beside Morgan, taking her hand. Arthur has to leave, to rule his kingdom. But he demanded a report every hour.

" How did you endure it ?" asked Zeldoris.

Meliodas looked at him.

" How did you endure the fact of seeing the one you love at death's doorstep ?" resumed the demon.

" I don't know. I didn't have the choice, but it was terrible each time."

Zeldoris couldn't help but feeling some sympathy and respect. To think his brother went through this so many times … right now, he himself was afraid as he rarely has been. Meliodas made one step. He hesitated, then slowly, softly he lifted his hand and put it on his brother's shoulder. Just a while ago, Zeldoris wouldn't have tolerated that, but now, he didn't mind it. They heard their friends coming back. Meliodas took off his hand and went back to where he stood. Gowther went back to his task.

* * *

A while later, Merlin was sitting next to Arthur. She told him about his sister's treatment.

" Do you really think you can save her ?" he asked.

Merlin stared at him. He didn't say do you think Gowther can, since he was doing most of the job, but _can you_. Looked like he believed that only her could do it. And his worried face, that just made her want to hug him.

" Don't worry, we're doing our best. But it'll take some time." she said, kindly.

" Okay."

Arthur sighed. Merlin put her hand on his forearm. Arthur put his own on hers, making her heart pounding, before intersecting his fingers with hers. After a while he got closer, pressing his head against hers. Merlin did the same with quite a large smile. If only it wasn't because of a drama. She saw a servant coming to them. The valet announced that lady Guinevere wished to meet him, so she could support him. Damn girl. Way to ruin the moment. Merlin straightened and looked aside.

" I'm fine. Just tell her I'm busy."

The valet nodded. Merlin watched her king with surprise.

" What ?" questioned Arthur.

" Well I …"

" You thought I will be rushing to her ?" he resumed with a little smile.

" Y-yes. You were getting along pretty well, after all." confessed Merlin.

" True. I found her charming and refreshing, but keep it to yourself : also bit saphead. No, that kind of woman is too superficial and too carefree to my taste." declared Arthur.

"Oh. I had no idea."

His amethyst eyes laid on her. Merlin couldn't hide a smile and bright eyes.

" Weeell look at that !" he teased.

" Look at what ?"

" You. You seemed quite happy just now. Could it be you were kind of … let's see … a bit jealous ?" he smiled.

" Me ? No way !" exclaimed Merlin, blushing.

" Ha ! Yeah right. So why are you blushing huh ?"

She turned her head. God dang it.

"Don't worry Merlin, resumed Arthur, stretching. I prefer more mature women, wiser … and dark-haired."

He stood up. Time to return attending his kingdom, as he announced to a petrified Merlin. Later in the evening, a young blonde woman presented herself at Morgan's door. She knocked, then after a few seconds entered. She found the princess, still unconscious in her bed. She was about to leave when she got surrounded by darkness. Before her, a boy like she never saw. He looked like a child, but he had such an overwhelming presence. His eyes as dark as the night were planted in hers.

" Who are you ? Who allowed you to come in ?" asked Zeldoris with a polar tone.

The blonde girl couldn't answer. She was terrified, who the hell was he ? What was this power.

" Answer me : did you come to hurt Morgan ?"

Still no answer. Zeldoris barked his question again, only to make the woman yell. Outside, the king heard that. He rushed to the room. But engulfed in darkness he couldn't see anything at all. It was totally pitch black.

" Zeldoris ! Let me in it's me Arthur !"

The darkness opened. He could see the princess Guinevere on her knees, with the demon before her.

" What's going on here ?" questioned Arthur.

" Ask her. I found her in the room." replied Zeldoris.

Guinevere turned to him a face full of tears. However, Arthur's one remained stoic. He stepped in.

" What are you doing here, princess ?"

" I … I was … looking for you … thought … you'd be … with your sister." she articulates.

" You're not authorized in here. As you could see it's pretty dangerous. So next time, if you don't hear me inside, just stay out. Now leave."

Guinevere looked at him. His face was blank, but his purple eyes were cold. Guinevere understood she made a mistake. She heard here in the palace how close the king was to his sister, and now that she was somehow ill he didn't allow anyone to see her. She went up after noticing he wouldn't help her. Arthur just looked at her leaving in silence. Once the princess out, the darkness disappeared. Zeldoris was near Morgan, caressing her head. Well, at least no one should be able to attack her. Arthur approached too. Still no sign of her getting better. The king just sighed, then sat at the other side of the bed. Zeldoris was on the other one.

The next day, they had the sweet pleasure of Guinevere's father visit. He knocked quite the inquisitive way.

" Oh darn !" said Arthur, hearing his voice.

" Let me handle this." suggested Zeldoris, going to the door.

" King Arthur I …"

The other king backed away till the wall before what welcomed him.

" You're making too much noise." said Zeldoris.

He closed the door behind him. Guinevere and her mother were here too.

" W-who a-are you ? I must speak … w-with the k-king."

" He isn't available. Let me guess, it's because of your intrusive daughter hmm ?"

" R-right ! My daughter has the fear of her life, and how dare you say she's intrusive ? Who are you to even address me ?" resumed the king.

Zeldoris stepped to him, a killing aura filling the corridor. The king was like trying to merge with the stone.

" You don't want to know who I am. I don't give a damn about scaring your stupid daughter. Next time you'll teach her to mind her own business. Now, you're to leave that castle, and if I see you around before you're told to, I'll destroy you. Got it ?"

He nodded. Then, softly, he left still stuck to the wall.

"That was rude." said Arthur, on the doorstep.

Zeldoris turned to him.

" But damn efficient." he added with a faint smile.

Zeldoris had also a smile, before getting back in the room. Gowther, Merlin and Elizabeth arrived a while after. Merlin pointed out she saw Guinevere and her parents practically running out of Camelot. Arthur turned his head to vainly hide a laugh, while Zeldoris didn't mind showing a carnivorous smile.

" Okay." resumed Merlin marble eyes.

They went to attend their task. It took them four days. Four days before the princess opened her eyes. Morgan awoke in the middle of the night. Turning her eyes, she could see the bright full moon trough the window. Zeldoris was peacefully asleep next to her, but she didn't notice him. Anyway, he didn't completely close the curtains. Morgan straightened, and went to the curtains she opened wide. Then, she stepped outside. The noise of curtains awoke the demon. He startled. Then he got up to welcome what he thought to be another intruder. However, he froze when he saw the silhouette.

" Morgan ?" he called.

" Who's there ?" she responded.

" It's me. Zeldoris."

" Who ? I can't see you."

He created fire to light them up. If she frowned he looked really moved.

" Morgan … you're finally awake. I'm so glad." resumed Zeldoris.

" Who are you ?" she asked.

* * *

The demon blinked, happiness leaving room to surprise.

" Wha … what do you mean, you don't recognize me ?"

" No. And where am I ?" resumed Morgan.

Zeldoris gazed at her for a while. The princess sincerely looked surprised and even lost.

" Oh. I see. Well … I guess … it's better that way." said Zeldoris, leaning eyes.

Morgan tilted her head. Who was that boy that seemed so happy and so moved to see her ? What he did he mean by finally awake ?

" What do you mean ? Would mind telling me your identity and where am I ?"

" You're in Camelot, in your room. It's okay, I'll go get your brother. Now come in, you'll catch a cold." responded Zeldoris.

" I'm in Camelot ?! How in hell did I land here ? That's impossible ! I was in Lord Duncan's castle !" she exclaimed, following him.

He lighted a candle he gave her with a tender look despite himself. Then, he exited and went to knock at the king's door.

" Nnnnh ? Zeldoris ? Why are you … wait, did something happened to Morgan ?" he exclaimed.

" Is there a problem Arthur ?" heard Zeldoris.

That one leaned. That voice … Merlin ? Inside the room ? Zeldoris raised eyes to Arthur.

" That's not what you think !" protested that one, blushing.

" Anyway, come with me. Morgan is awake. And there's a little problem." announced Zeldoris.

Arthur rounded eyes. Then, he rushed out the room. Merlin arrived. She was still dressed, so nothing happened indeed. Arthur was the same when he opened the door. However, they arrived in the princess' room.

" Morgan ! Thanks heaven you're awake ! I was worried sick !" exclaimed Arthur, hugging her.

" But … why ?" she breathed.

"Well you've been in a coma for four days, we weren't even sure you'd wake up." responded Arthur releasing her.

"A coma ? What are you talking about ? And how come I was in Lord Duncan's castle yesterday, and in Camelot now ?" asked Morgan.

Arthur had a head move of surprise.

" That's the problem I was talking about." said Zeldoris, at the door pointing her.

Merlin entered too.

" Good evening Morgan. So you're saying you don't remember what happened, except that you were on a diplomatic mission ?" she summarized.

" Yes. I must say I'm totally confused here. So you'd be charming to explain me."

" And me too." added Arthur.

" It's simple. What your sister went through had consequences. As expected. It would have been a miracle for her to come out of it unscathed." Said Merlin.

" Has anyone ever told you how unpleasant it is, when you speak as if the person wasn't here ?" pointed Morgan.

" Hmph ! The thing is princess, you lost memories of what happened this last months after saving someone." announced Merlin.

Morgan rounded eyes. She lost … memories ? Of some months ? What the heck happened to her ? Arthur was reluctant to tell her about this, preferring her to end her night first. To what Morgan asked if he would be able to sleep in her place. Zeldoris leaned eyes. Better leaving before she knew. Maybe she'll hate him after that. So he left the place for now. The next day, after a whole night thinking and rethinking, he made his decision. The demon was walking toward the palace exit accompanied by Elizabeth, Meliodas and Gowther.

" Are you sure you don't want to come with us ?" asked the goddess.

" Not now, thanks." responded Zeldoris.

" If you ever feel like it, you're welcome." added Meliodas.

" I'll keep that in mind."

He went on his way after that. From her room, Morgan could see him getting out the castle. She felt a strange feeling of sadness. That puzzled her. Why would she be sad ? Zeldoris walked, lost in his thoughts.

" HEY Zel-thing !"

He raised his head, to discover Pelliot, his fists on his hands.

" You look down, got a fight with the princess ?" he asked.

" You sure are direct, aren't you ?" smiled Zeldoris.

" Yup ! So what happened in here ? Don't tell me you got fired ?" asked the kid, approaching.

" Ha, not really. But it's time for me to leave."

" Oh. That's a shame, here I was, wanting to ask you to offer me a visit. Gee. I guess I have to wait to be a knight for it." said Pelliot.

" You want to be a knight ?" pointed Zeldoris.

" Yeah ! So I can be stronger and protect everyone !" exclaimed the kid.

His father went out at this time. He spotted his son talking with … he went awfully pale. Then he rushed and grabbed his son by the shoulders.

" Lea … leave my son alone, demon !"

" Daaad ! It's oaky he's good now. He's the one who saved me last time." protested Pelliot.

He freed himself from his dad's grasp.

" No Pelliot come back ! He's going to hurt you or worse !"

" Do I look like I'm going to hurt him ?" replied Zeldoris.

" Dad I told you he isn't bad anymore ! When are you going to listen to me ?" exclaimed the kid, facing his father.

" It's okay Pelliot. I was leaving. Anyway, you'll be a great knight, or at least a great man." concluded Zeldoris, putting a hand on a shoulder.

" You really think so ?"

" Yes. Unlike most of your kind, you try to understand." said Zeldoris.

Pelliot gave him a broad smile. Then, he lifted his fist that the demon clashed with his. Then, he left. And so, he ended in the place Monspiet and Derrière were living. Nelia welcomed him as she welcomed them. He submerged himself in work in order to forget this story once and for all. Of course, in vain.

" I couldn't forget her. There's not a single day, a single moment, hour or second where I'm not thinking about Morgan. I even dream about her. I miss her. Terribly." confessed Zeldoris.

" I understand how you feel. But I believe leaving wasn't the solution. You should have tried to be friend again with her. Plus, she could retrieve her memories." said Monspiet.

" I know. But … just imagining her eyes full of hate when they've been friendly and warm is unbearable."

"Ah, true." sighed Monspiet.

" Looks like father got what he wanted, as always. He said I'll feel nothing but despair. Serves me right for betraying my kind, I suppose." resumed Zeldoris.

But then, as his friend pointed out, if Morgan was able to befriend him once, why wouldn't it happen twice ? Zeldoris rounded eyes. No, not hope again … but … he was right. It could happen again. However, the reason why he left went back to his mind. As he answered to his fellow demon, he left because he didn't want to hurt or put Morgan in danger ever again.

" If you're not here, who'll protect her then ?"

" You're a real pain in the ass sometime, you know that ? Her brother will do it perfectly, plus she herself isn't totally helpless. So she'll be fine and better off without me." said Zeldoris.

Even if it hurt to admit that.

* * *

In the castle, Arthur was having a picnic with his sister in the garden, just as before. The young king noticed that Morgan's mood wasn't the same ever since she regained consciousness. He told her about what happened, more like a summarize. As for now, she was eating in silence although she was quite talkative in this moment. Merlin advised him to speak about it.

" Morgan. Sis, I've noticed you don't seem as joyful as before, and I must say I'm preoccupied." began Arthur.

" Oh this. You're right. But the thing is, I don't know why I'm feeling that way." confessed Morgan.

" But how are you feeling precisely ?"

" Hmmm … if I had to put it into words … I'd say sad and frustrated. Sad I don't know why, and it's frustrating me. Because I can't possibly figure out why. I've got no reason to be sad. Our kingdom is safe again, demons are gone … I don't get it."

Arthur leaned eyes. Sad … he has a hunch as about why. He told the princess to try and enjoy this moment for now. Morgan just nodded. Yeah … let's try it. Back in the palace, Arthur went straight to Merlin, in her lab. There, he confided about what happened.

" Hmmm. It's simple. She's depressing Arthur. I believe she unconsciously misses Zeldoris. Her brain doesn't remind him, but her heart does, that's what creates a conflict." explained Merlin.

" But ! She's better off without him, after what he did to Camelot !" exclaimed Arthur.

" You're not being fair here, Arthur. You know he's been protecting her all along, including your kingdom." reminded the magician.

" Grrrmph. Yes, I know. Aaaaaah I guess you're right. Morgan is unhappy, and she was good friend with him. Sigh."

" And what are you gonna do about that ?" wanted to know Merlin.

Honestly, he still wasn't in favour of them meeting again.

" Alright. I'll try to change her ideas one last time. I heard there will a small festival around here. If she isn't having fun … then I'll go look for him." he decided.

Merlin smiled and nodded. She get closer and put a hand on his shoulder, that he grabbed and kissed. So the next day he and Morgan went for that little festival. Arthur also decided that Merlin would come along, right behind him on his horse. He wanted his presence as much for enjoying as for helping. The princess was determined to enjoy this, which reassured her brother. She'll be fine, with time. Merlin wasn't convinced for now. The trio arrived at a little village where the festival was hold. Other villages around came too. A nice and joyful atmosphere was there.

" _Come on Morgan. For once be happy._ " thought the princess.

They decided to hide themselves under hooded cloaks. No disturbance. They merged with the crowd, their look exploring the place. A wind became to rise. Morgan spotted a stand where cakes were sold. She went to it, and buy a specialty of the region.

" Here Merlin. This is for you. I know you've been of a great help lately, so this is a little token of my gratitude. Those are your favourites if I'm not mistaken." she said, offering a box.

" Oh my ! Thank you Morgan !" said Merlin, collecting the box.

She immediately took a little cake, brown with waves all around. They resumed their walking. Some people were awaiting a price for their beasts, other were competing in various contests, or just playing at stalls. Arthur stopped before a shop and entered in. The girls stopped noticing his absence. The young king arrived behind Merlin, and put a golden chain with a red stone hanged on it.

" And that's my thanks. I know this artisan, he's having quite a reputation." he said, looking to the seller from above his shoulder.

" Arthur … it's too much for me." made Merlin.

" Sorry, I didn't hear that." he responded.

" Getting old already brother ?" asked Morgan.

" Say what ?!"

Morgan just chuckled. Merlin thanked Arthur with red cheeks.

" Don't mention it." he said, low voice.

And very close. He took her fingers, then her whole hand. Morgan suddenly felt something a bit weird.

" _Is that … sadness ? But why ? Why would I be sad looking at them ?_ " she wondered.

Was it … because they were acting like lovers ? Was it remembering her something ?

" _Could it be there was someone I like ?_ " she wondered.

The image of that boy at her side when she awoke came to her mind. Him ? That was it. She has to find him. That way she'll know. Morgan looked around her. Her chocolates eyes caught a familiar roof. She decided to begin there.

Meanwhile, our trio of demons were heading to the Boar Hat. Why not greet them now, after all.

" Damn. It sure is windy today." said Zeldoris, catching his hood.

" Are you sure about this ?" asked Derrière.

" I'd rather say why not. They got good ale."

Meliodas welcomed his formers teammates quite joyfully, and invited them to sit. Elizabeth went naturally to take their order. The dragon sin of wrath decided to make use of this festival, and settled here for a while.

" This is so weird." made King, behind the bar.

" You said it. But I like it that way." replied Diane.

" Me too. We had enough fighting for a lifetime. Time for peace for everyone." added Gowther.

" By the way, where's Escanor ? He's invisible since a while." asked Diane.

" He's … well. Quite down. For what I could read from his heart, it's a heartache." revealed Elaine.

" Eh ? Wait. Are you implying that he finally confessed to Merlin and she rejected him ?" asked King.

" I don't know."

" Escanor, confessing to Merlin ? There's no way he'd do that, he's too much of a coward. I don't get it though : what's the point in waiting ten years just to say I love you ?" intervened Ban.

He took Elaine by the waist. King and Diane exchanged glances. Well they waited even longer, mostly because King erased his lover's memories of him, but at least they dared to confess. Same for Ban and Elaine, when they got together again it was obvious. Gowther wasn't long with Nadia either, so were Meliodas and Elizabeth. Diane said she was feeling sorry for Escanor. Elizabeth arrived and suggested to pay him a visit. To what Diane responded that everyone already tried, he never answered. From his table, Zeldoris could see every couple comforting each other on he didn't know what. It was like there were nothing but couples here. He was already having trouble with his friends, who tried to not cuddle or anything else before him, knowing what he was going through. So he decided to go out. A blow of wind welcomed him.

He turned his head. And when he looked straight again, he saw …. Morgan. She was there, looking surprised. Then she had a breath and looked very moved for a brief instant. The ginger princess wiped her eyes. Tears ? But why ?

"I knew it. Greetings. I'm Morgan Pendragon and I was looking for you." she said, approaching.

" I know who you are." replied Zeldoris.

What should he do ? He sure as hell didn't expect to see her. And she was looking for him ? Did she remember him ? No, otherwise she wouldn't introduce herself, and would have called him by his nickname and not so formally.

" Why were you looking for me ?" he wanted to know.

" Because I believe you can answer me. I want to know who you are to me."

Zeldoris narrowed his eyes. Was it really useful that she learns this ? The demon looked at her. Still beautiful of course, however, something was wrong. Her eyes … were dull. Her sweet face was sad.

" Unfortunately, you're the only one that can possibly know." he replied, turning head.

" Oh. The only thing I know is your name and judging by my reaction when seeing you … you are important. Just how much is the question. And why did you leave if you are." she continued.

Zeldoris couldn't help but blush at this. What should he say ? So he was important to her ? Was she sad because she missed him just as much as he missed her ?

* * *

" I am ?" he heard himself saying, with a child voice he never suspected to possess.

Craaaaap. Morgan looked at him, then smiled. A soft and warm smile that illuminated her face.

" Yes you are. When I saw you, I felt my heart filled with joy and got my eyes wet. Nothing made me feel like this since my brother's coronation. Which wasn't yesterday. Meaning you're surely very important to me." she said, getting closer to the stairs.

" _Is it possible to say that so naturally ?!_ " he exclaimed mentally.

Inside, the other Sins have managed to drag Escanor out of his hideout. But this one wasn't in the mood and decided to get out. He opened the door … and pushed Zeldoris. That one landed right in Morgan's arms. Escanor apologized, then resumed his path.

" Ah …. S-sorry." said Zeldoris.

" It's okay. I hope you didn't hurt yourself." she replied.

He felt her hand getting from his shoulder to his back. Oh devil he missed that sooooo much.

" No." he breathed, closing his eyes and embracing her as well.

Morgan leaned her head to his hair. Finally, she was feeling at peace. No more sadness.

" _I like his scent._ " she thought.

That when she went wobbly. A lot of images rushed through her head, aching.

" Ow !"

" Morgan ? What is it ?" asked Zeldoris, backing a bit away.

The princess was holding her head. She managed to open her eyes.

" Zelis ?"

He rounded eyes. She smiled before hugged him quite strong.

" There you are. I finally found you. But … where are those weird feathered guys ? They … they were attacking you and …"

" It's okay my princess. They're gone. You saved me remember ?" cut Zeldoris tenderly.

" Pheeew."

He was glad she remembered him in the end. Morgan opened her mouth to ask him questions, when she heard her brother's name calling her. Zeldoris sighed : always the right timing that one. Arthur and Merlin split to find the missing princess. But the one that Arthur discovered wasn't his sister.

" You." said Escanor.

Arthur's face went dark. That one … has feelings for Merlin if he recalled correctly. Escanor thought the same. Tension went up a notch.


	16. Challenges

**About time to make some choices, and one last fight. Some of the challenges are inspired by mythology. Do you recognize them ?  
**

 **Enjoy ^^**

* * *

" Well well well. What do we have here ? A lost kid ?" said Escanor.

Arthur just responded by a look of disdain. He has more important things to do right now than chatting with that man. However, should he not answer the "kid" ? He couldn't allow him of all people to disrespect him.

" It's king Arthur, or highness to you, old thing." hissed the ginger-haired one.

Escanor tightened his fist. Usually, he was someone kind. But since he knew that Merlin preferred that baby, he wanted to provoke him. To show both of them who was stronger. Who was worthy of her.

" You sure have a big mouth for someone who was unable to protect a woman." retorted Escanor.

" And the only thing you have is pride. Me on the other hand, I'm a king, chosen by the holy sword itself and … by Merlin." replied Arthur with a smile.

That smile on his face and those words were unbearable for Escanor.

" You don't deserve her." he snapped.

" Really ? Funny but she doesn't seem to think the same. In fact, I'm pretty sure you're inexistent."

Ouch, that was mean. Arthur knew how powerful the Lion Sin of pride was. More than him certainly. But this words about Merlin was uncalled for. Especially since he was having stronger feelings toward her. He too, felt the need to prove himself. He has a hunch it would end this way.

" Then allow me to prove you wrong right here right now."

Arthur's hand was already on his sword. Fine then.

" Bring it on, you invisible man."

Escanor narrowed his eyes. He called his axe then downed it on Arthur with quite the speed. Not so far away, the shock provoked by the fight startled Morgan and Zeldoris.

" Wha … what was that ?!" exclaimed the princess.

" I don't know, but stay close to me. I'm sensing powerful strengths at work." warned the demon.

The ground shook. The other Sins went out to find what was happening. There was a fight for sure. Morgan spotted a familiar light.

" _Don't tell me … Arthur ?_ "

Then, there was something like a sun. Meliodas said it out loud, and the young woman perceived words of it.

" Zelis … I think that's my brother over here." said Morgan.

" _Oh crap._ "

Zeldoris knew that she was going to join him. She couldn't help but go. Zeldoris sighed.

" Leave this to me, okay ? You could be hurt." he said.

He began to walk to the epicentre of that fighting. A tree was sent above his head. The demon teleported right before the princess and cut the trunk in two.

" Urgh ! What the hell is wrong with your brother this time ?!" he exclaimed.

"Zelis, bring me there please."

" What ?! Are you nuts, I sure as hell won't bring you close to danger !" replied the demon.

" But we need to stop that ! Why are they even fighting in the first place ?"

King asked the same question.

" Well, remember that ball before we left the second time ?" said Meliodas.

" Yes, so ?"

" Something happened between Arthur and Merlin. That's why she decided to stay, and Escanor got wind of it."

No one in the group ignored Escanor's feelings for the Sin of Gluttony.

" So you're saying that Escanor is perceiving Arthur as a rival, and that's the reason of their fight ?" resumed Gowther.

" Yes. I can't see any other reason." replied Meliodas.

" That was bound to happen. So, what do we do ?" asked Ban.

" We can't let them continue this, they're going to hurt each other." intervened Elizabeth.

Usually Meliodas trusted Escanor to have control over himself, but this time romantic feelings were involved. So yes, it could really end bad. That's why he decided to go there. Morgan wanted to follow, but Zeldoris prevented her from doing so. But just when Meliodas was about to enter the woods near, everything stopped.

* * *

"You're not so bad for a beginner. But you're barely warming me up." made Escanor.

" That's my line. I'm expecting you to block your back. You're not so young after all." replied Arthur.

" I'm more trained than you, so I'm more tough. I'll finish this in an instant."

" Oh ooooh ? I seriously doubt it, given how slow you are !" smiled Arthur.

They were about to resume it, when they found themselves confined.

" What the hell are you doing you two ?!" yelled Merlin.

The magician imprisoned Arthur and Escanor in perfect cubes. She demanded an explanation about all that ruckus, that none was willing to give. Meliodas arrived at that moment. Arthur and Escanor simply remained silent and turned their head. Of course, none of them would tell her she was the reason of that fight. After a minute she cancelled her magic. Arthur simply sheathed Excalibur. Escanor has been as powerful as he expected, however he kept up quite well.

" Well ?" asked Merlin.

Still no answer, which was beginning to irritate her. Fortunately Morgan provided a diversion by appearing. She rushed to her brother, asking if he was okay. Arthur just nodded. He noticed Zeldoris just behind. Ah darn, they found each other in the end. He just sighed : surely that too was bound to happen.

" How are you feeling sis ?" asked Arthur.

" Fine. I just remembered everything."

" Oh ? That's a good new at last."

" Arthur. I'm still waiting for an explanation." reminded Merlin.

Escanor preferred to leave. He didn't want to hear that, being scolded by her or that pest finally telling her what he himself, failed to confess since so long.

" Merlin … sometimes you can really be dense." said Morgan.

" Eh ? Take that back immediately young lady ! Or at least explain it !"

Zeldoris agreed. Even him could understand the reason behind this. Morgan muttered to her brother she'll handle this. Arthur was about to leave, but he refrained from doing it.

" You want an explanation ? Fine. I fought Escanor, the Lion Sin of Pride and probably the strongest of them all because of you." he said.

Arthur immediately blushed. Merlin blinked.

" Because … of me ? But … that's totally stupid ! You could have been hurt ! Seriously what's wrong with you two ?"

" Urgh !" exclaimed Arthur, raising his head to the sky.

Morgan just slapped her face.

" Woah. For someone who's supposed to be so knowledgeable, you're not even able to get that one ?" asked Zeldoris, approaching.

" You too ?" said Merlin.

" Are you for real ? Why do you think that two men would fight each other out of the blue ? The most common reason is when there's a woman at stake." he continued.

Morgan bit her lip in amusement. If Merlin still didn't understand with that … Obviously she did, judging by the look she gave to Arthur. He fought for her. Morgan tapped her brother's back, then got away accompanied by Zeldoris. Time for them to sort this out alone. For a while, Arthur and his mentor remained silent, not even daring to cross each other's look.

" So …" began Merlin.

He glanced at her, his heart pounding.

" You … fought for me. Does that mean …"

" _Come on Arthur, you fought against powerful demons this is piece of cake in comparison. Now isn't the time to be a coward._ "

He took a breath then turned to her.

" Yes. It shows just how much I care about you. Even if it still confusing me. But I know, I feel that I can't let any other man have you."

Merlin blushed then smiled recognizing her own words.

"I know I don't look as manly as Escanor, nor am I as strong as any other Sin. However, I'll do everything I can to make you happy, if you … are willing to … be more than a friend." resumed Arthur.

Merlin approached him.

" Well, I got to admit this is an experience I never tried. You know how much I love experiences, and I'm really interested by that one." she confessed.

Arthur smiled and drew her to his arms.

" Which reminds me. I owe you something." he muttered.

Before Merlin could ask anything, she felt his mouth on her neck. Oh … right. That thing. The brunette just smiled and enjoyed that moment. To the Boar Hat, Morgan explained to her friends what just happened. They had mixed feelings about this : happy for Merlin and Arthur, sad for Escanor. But they knew since a while that she would chose the young man. Morgan felt glad for her little brother, and was about to congratulate him when a very powerful and very dark aura happened. Some kind of rift in the landscape appeared. Zeldoris pulled Morgan behind him. There he was. Shackles gushed forth and captured the demon.

" Zeldoris !" called Morgan.

" Stay where you are ! I'll handle this okay ?"

The former Commandment disappeared inside the rift. Purgatory. He recognized this place instantly. He spent 3000 years of his life here after all. Zeldoris hit violently the ground.

" Well, it has been a while my son." he heard.

" Right, did you miss me ?"

" I told you I wasn't finished with you. You betrayed your clan and your father. The exact same way as your older brother. And just like him, I'll punish you."

Zeldoris just straightened a bit, but remained on the floor because of his chains. There was NO WAY he'll let his father separate him from Morgan, let alone being punished. But what could he do ? He had time to think since he realized he loved his human girl. He already informed Morgan about this.

" Wait a second. I have a proposition for you." said Zeldoris.

" Oh ? Like what ?"

" Three challenges. If I win, you'll let us alone."

" Hmmm … so you do believe you can withstand one of my challenges."

" Yes." replied Zeldoris firmly.

In reality, he wasn't sure at all. He'd give anything, everything to keep Morgan out of this. But he didn't react now, it will end up really bad.

" Interesting ! I didn't have a challenge since so long."

Zeldoris was about to resume his talking, when a feminine voice resonated.

" Hiiiii daddy-in-laaaaw !"

The former prince closed his eyes. Oh. My. Dog. The Demon King blinked. Not knowing what that being was doing to her precious demon, Morgan decided to make a move. Merlin told her that Hawk was connected to purgatory, and thus the princess just yelled joyfully in his ear. Meanwhile, the Demon King stood silent, dumbfounded by this call. Daddy-in-law. Who sane being would call him that way ?!

* * *

"Anybody home ?"

"Is that … that human girl you're infatuated with ?" he said, turning his head to his son.

" Youhooouuu ?" called Morgan again.

" Is she insane ?"

He decided to answer. She asked for it. A gruff, cavernous voice resonated.

" Who're you to call me so familiarly ?!"

" Whoa. You sound husky _._ Are you okay ?" she answered.

A weird sound responded to her. Morgan almost laugh before regaining her composure. She has a goal to achieve.

" Well hello there, Demon dad. I'm the one you stole your son from. Would you mind give him back to me pretty please ?" replied Morgan.

" Technically, if he's my son I'm not stealing him. And it's Demon King to you, lowly human."

" If you say so, King Papa. But I'm here to take him back." retorted Morgan.

" HOW DARE …. Forget that. I'd like to see you try coming here."

" No thanks, not in the mood for a trip right now. So can we solve this otherwise ?"

" Hmmm. My son already said he was defying me." said the god.

So that was how it was. Challenges. However if Zeldoris was to fight him, he would lose. They have to find another solution. But what ? Right now she was short on ideas. Down there, Zeldoris had to resume the talk. He had time to reflect on this while he was away from her. He got inspired by how Morgan stood against Chandler and Cusack. By being smarter than your opponent. And knowing his father, he would answer to that. Pride compels.

" Very well, you asked for it, you insolent child. I accept the dare." decided the Demon God.

Perfect, thought Zeldoris. Just as he expected.

" We'll go through three tests. Considering your strength, we're at a disadvantage here. Thus, if your demons fail even once at the end of the contest, we win." began Zeldoris.

" Ha ! Trying to trick me here ? No way. You fail, I win."

" Aaaaaw, are we afraid here ? If you're so confident, then there's no risk at leaving a fair chance, now is it ?" ironized Morgan.

" Hmph. I guess you're right. I won't lose. Then, once I'm off with you, you'll be imprisoned here and tortured before Zeldoris for eternity." he warned.

Morgan shivered, so did Zeldoris. He would never stand it even once. He so cursed his birth in this instant. If he wasn't born a demon, he could love whoever he wanted without problem.

"Sounds boring, but I accept. Now, let's decide what happen if WE win." announced the princess.

" Go on."

" You will promise to let us _and_ our friends alone no matter what, and free Meliodas from his curse. Nothing at all will happen to all of us."

Zeldoris hid a smile. A promise. That way, his father wouldn't be able to touch them. He was tied by his rules just like the Supreme Deity. And he agreed. Zeldoris was released and escorted to the surface with three bird demons. Morgan was relieved to see him back. It was just as he predicted : his father was mingling into this. He warned her while Arthur and Merlin were confessing to each other. So the princess has no choice but to agree. Zeldoris went near Morgan. He didn't know what would be the tests, just they were to be three of them. Merlin was here, ready too. Morgan introduced her as her witness and arbitrator. The Demon King announced that the human will have to go through the tests, since she was the cause of this. Zeldoris shivered. No … that wasn't what he expected. He wanted to do it, him not her ! Everything, anything but not her ! Hearing Morgan narrowed her eyes. No choice then. Zeldoris looked at her, absolutely horrified. She put a hand on his shoulder, then smiled. He felt like he was about to cry.

Then, time for the princess to begin her first task. They were brought next to a lake. A lot of demon birds were here.

" You will have to kill them all … in one blow. Before they kill you of course." announced the god.

He allowed her to use magic. The young woman noticed that the beasts already sensed her presence. They were at least a hundred of them. Zeldoris wasn't permitted to help.

" What have I done." said Zeldoris, low voice.

" What you could. Now, it's up to her intelligence to find a solution." replied Merlin.

And thinking was Morgan. She knew how fast they were. But according to her friend and her demon, they weren't the smartest ones. That's where she stood a chance. Suddenly, the birds charged up. Morgan just had time to dig the ground and disappeared inside a hole. Then, she quickly closed it. Inside, she could hear them digging. They would soon catch her … and dismember her.

" _Calm down. You already know how to handle a stronger opponent. Be clever than it._ "

First, getting away from here. So she put her hands on the ground and created a tunnel. How could she kill all those birds in one blow ?

" _It means I must hit them all at the same time. They're very fast, numerous … damn, I can't find a solution._ "

They were getting inside the tunnel. Morgan has to run again.

" _I wonder if they're all following me. Because in that case …_ "

But she could hear trampling above her. Of course. It would have been too easy. However, that wasn't such a bad idea. If she could bury them then she would win. No, they were able to fly. She has to find a way, and quickly. They had the order to kill her. All of them. Some of their hands were piercing the ground, missing her from a millimetre.

" _If they charge me all at the same time, they can collide._ "

Hmph, too risky. Darn, what could she do ? What would the others do ? Fight head on, but she couldn't afford that. Come on, she already fought – more or less – Chandler and Cusack and those birds were weaker.

" _Wait. That's it, I survived by disturbing their senses. So for birds … there's sight, hearing…_ "

Then what ? How would she kill them ? What would be efficient ? Think … think … Morgan just visualized her lessons with Zeldoris or Merlin. Suddenly, she had an idea. The princess just emerged. As soon as they spotted her, the demons rushed.

" One blow it is !" she shouted, raising her hand.

From afar, Zeldoris and Merlin wondered what she found. The princess was there, hands outstretched while her opponents were diving to her. Unable to stand this, Zeldoris closed his eyes. He wouldn't see her death.

" Oh ! Not bad princess !"commented Merlin.

He opened his eyes. The birds were all on the ground. But how … he waited for her to arrive next to him.

" I just remembered that Merlin used a method to warm ingredients without fire." she explained.

Merlin smiled. Microwaves. She just boiled their blood until death. Fire in the inside wasn't the same as outside.

* * *

Zeldoris was afraid as he rarely was. This first task seemed okay, but he doubted his father would lose.

" Well, looks like you do possess some intelligence. Let's see how you'll handle your next test."

" Just like this one." replied Morgan.

" Hmmm. Don't be too sure of yourself little girl. I never lost."

Morgan hid a smile. He already lost to a human once. That would only be the second time. The princess and Zeldoris moved accompanied by the demons. One of the birds wanted to take her, but Zeldoris hit his paw. Then, he lifted the princess and took off. Still escorted by the demons they led to a cavern. Once inside, Zeldoris felt an evil presence. What did his father have in store ? They arrived in front of a cliff. Morgan has to go down alone. Fire appeared here and there while she descended a path. On the way, the princess noticed several broken weapons as well as their former owners. She examined the case : first, whatever was here seemed carnivorous, judging by the state of the skeletons. Second, there wasn't only skeletons here. But also …

" _Statues ?_ "

Morgan approached one of them. A man, a warrior in what kind of material … she touched it. Seemed like stone. No, it was different. The young woman also spotted how terrified his face was.

" You'll have to fight one of my creations here. Those statues you're seeing were humans before. Now, they're just salt statues." announced the Demon King.

Morgan startled and took off her hand. A fight. Figures. Typical. Happily for her, she knew how to wield a sword. Up, Zeldoris was both terrified for her and furious at his father. Morgan picked up a sword. Their challenger declared that his son was forbidden to tell any information about what was incoming. The concerned one was about to disobey, when he heard his beloved one:

" I don't need him to help me." replied Morgan.

She looked at him straight in the eyes. Then she smiled and turned her back. She wanted him to trust her. But he was so scared for her … Now, a bit of thinking for the princess. How could this creature petrify her prey : formula ? No, would lost its effect if you can cancel the spell. Touch ? Hmmm, maybe, but then you just have to avoid contact as well. No, it was a demon it got to be more efficient than that. Left was … sight. Oh yes, that has to be it. Dodging a look was nearly impossible. The Demon King's voice resonated again. The princess was allowed to use magic but again only once.

" Very well."

She arrived next a shield. There, she began to clean it. That's when a hiss was heard. It was coming.

" I'm sensing heat … smell … odour of a human. A woman. Fresh meat. Time to eat."

Morgan smiled. That creature wasn't very careful it seemed. Telling her that was revealing her what kind of beast it was. Sensing smell. A hiss. Reptilian thing.

" _Morgan what are you doing ? Stop cleaning that shield and use it already ! It's getting close._ " thought Zeldoris.

He could already see the gorgon meandering to her. But the princess didn't stop her cleaning. No … he won't lose her, not again … The gorgon straightened behind her. Then, after a few second it plunged to her. Morgan jumped aside and run behind a stone column. Her opponent hissed in anger and rushed to her. She grabbed a mass she sent to it, then fled again. During a while, she just threw various objects. Zeldoris understood she was systematically sending them to the gorgon's face. It shielded her from its look, as well as maintaining a safe distance, sparing her energy by avoiding running or anything else. But it was also angering her opponent. Was it such a good idea ? And how did she plan to defeat that monster ?

" That's it ! I've changed my mind : you'll be one more statue !" roared the gorgon.

" NO !" shouted Zeldoris.

The gorgon rushed full speed to Morgan. Its eyes went white. Morgan just raised her shield. Suddenly, the gorgon turned all white. It was petrified. Morgan lowered her shield. After what, just to be sure she cut the gorgon's head and crashed it.

" There ! Wasn't so hard in the end." she declared, throwing her shield.

She began to go back to her demon. That one sighed in relief. He should know by now that his woman was a cunning one. She used her magic to transform her shield in a sort of mirror. Sending the objects was certainly to anger her opponent enough so it would use its power. Morgan arrived next to him. Zeldoris smiled proudly to her, and took her hands to drop a kiss on them. Morgan just blushed. His father reluctantly admitted her win. Now, time for another challenge. The last one, then she'll be free as well as Zeldoris and his brother. But the Demon King wasn't giving up yet. He ordered his demons to bring the couple elsewhere. Merlin followed.

Zeldoris shivered when he recognized the place. A haunted village, one he cursed himself during the first war. Souls here were very spiteful, full of despair and rage. He would be fine but the princess … he shook his head.

" _I must have faith in her. Trust her abilities._ "

They landed. Morgan could feel the awful atmosphere here. Apparently, she had to spend the night here. Zeldoris took her face.

" Morgan listen to me. You must cling on your will. There's spirits here that will try to possess you." he revealed.

Morgan watched him with a poker face.

" They will also try to scare you to death or render you insane."

" Do I need to see them for that ?"

" Huh … well yes, of course. I …"

He took a breath.

" I'm so sorry to drag you into this. However, you were brilliant until now. I'm impressed and touched you decided to fight for me." he confessed.

"Of course I would fight for you, what do you think. Hey Merlin !"

The brunette came closer.

" Go get me my grand-mother's potion. For night."

Merlin smiled and disappeared. Since the Demon King didn't specified how she was supposed to go through this, she hastened to ask before he could. Merlin was quickly back, and Morgan just drank the potion without waiting.

" What was that ?" asked the god.

" None of your business, old thing." retorted Morgan.

She took off a ribbon she tied around her eyes, tissue from her clothes she put in her hears then enter a house to sleep. Zeldoris wanted to stay but Merlin dragged him. On the way, he asked her what the princess drank.

" Well ! All she needs is to sleep right ?" smiled Merlin.

" Don't play with my nerves, my father is enough for that."

" See, her grandmother was quite the insomniac. So I made her a potion to remedy to that. One strong sleeping potion."

That's why she asked him if she needed to see the ghosts. If she was soundly asleep then it should be fine. But Zeldoris couldn't resign to let her face this alone again. Merlin hold him back : she would lose if he intervened.

" I'm supposed to protect her ! I can't possibly let her alone in here." he protested.

" You have to. Otherwise you know what will happen."

" Would you let Arthur if you were in my place ?"

She rounded then leaned eyes.

" Listen : I'm the one who cursed this place. The souls here must be very rancorous. My father will let know them who she is. They will kill her I'm sure of it." revealed Zeldoris.

Merlin looked in Morgan's direction.

* * *

" But what can you do without ruining that last challenge ?" she asked.

" If they could see me, they'll turn their rage toward me. But I'm afraid they'll decide to kill Morgan to have revenge." he resumed.

That was a dire situation. Zeldoris decided to communicate mentally with Merlin. She suggested him to let the spirits know he was here. They'll be attracted to him for sure. Then, it will only be self-defence. Zeldoris agreed. His instinct told him he wouldn't need to do anything to be spotted by the souls. Speaking of which … screams began to resonate. There they were. They dived to him. The demon has no problem to repel them. The Demon King ordered them to attack the woman. However, he underestimated their grudge. They continued to attack the demon, and him alone. So Zeldoris used this opportunity to lead them away from Morgan.

Fighting them wasn't hard for someone as strong as him. He even managed to eat some of them.

" _Eeew ! Those taste quite terrible._ "

Oh well, it was for protecting his love. Next, corpses began to emerge from earth. Why not, they sure would be more though. Zeldoris soon noticed a change while fighting. Stronger they were becoming indeed. His father was probably pouring some strength, just like Melascula did in Corand.

" _Fine. You want to play that game ? Count me in._ "

A massive hellfire engulfed the zombies, then darkness destroyed everything around. All the houses, except one. Merlin confined herself in a perfect cube. Hell magic disappeared, leaving the demon in the centre of a crater. No more angry souls nor corpses. Zeldoris sheathed his sword.

" You weren't allowed to help." he heard.

" Oh poor you. Can't help if they attacked me instead of the human." ironized Zeldoris, shrugging.

" But in doing so, you just make her lost this one."

" So what ? You agreed that if _you_ , yourself, fail even once we would win. And you already lost twice." remembered the former prince.

An awful silence followed. Then an immense roar that shook the ground resonated.


	17. Solutions

**Sorry forthe delay, I was on holidays. So, here we go for the last chapter.**

 **Enjoy ^^**

* * *

Zeldoris was intimidated by his father's reaction. He lost, and he was furious. Even Merlin feared the worst.

" Are you done ?" he dared to ask.

New silence. It costed the god to admit his defeat.

" Unfortunately … I am done. I can't take back my words. You won. I'll release your brother from his curse, and let you two alone." he declared.

Not so far away, Meliodas let a glass fall. It exploded on the ground, making his teammates startle. All of them could feel the explosion caused by Zeldoris earlier and were concerned. Two tears ran on the blonde's cheeks.

" Meliodas ! What's wrong ?" asked a worried Elizabeth.

" The curse … is broken." he responded low voice.

Then, he rushed outside. Meliodas ran toward his little brother's presence. He wanted to know. How, why. Meanwhile, Zeldoris let a heavy sigh of relief. It was over. No more risks. He immediately went to where is dear princess was. That one was sound asleep without a care in the world.

" _Whoah. Not even my father could wake her up. Some potion it was._ " he thought, finding her.

" Congratulations Zeldoris. You did it." said Merlin.

" No. She did it. She won against my father. That's not something you can witness every day." corrected the demon.

" She won because she was cunning. You're the one who challenged your father, and handled the last challenge." added Merlin.

" Righ, but I thought I'll be the one doing this. Oh well, it ended well that's the main thing. But how come she isn't even awake with my father's roar ?" wondered Zeldoris, hands on his hips.

" Ha ! That's because her grandmother ordered me a potion so that even a storm wouldn't wake her up. Morgan isn't to awake before some hours." explained Merlin.

" I see. Well then, thanks for your help anyway. I'm going to stay with her and wait for her awakening."

Zeldoris went near her and sat on the ground. He suddenly felt Meliodas incoming. Of course. He just sighed, turned to face him and waited, a hand sustaining his cheek. Meliodas stopped, almost out of breath.

" Evening brother." welcomed Zeldoris.

" Zeldoris … wha … what just happened ?"

His brother sighed again before answering.

" Oh nothing really. I just challenged our father, and my dear Morgan has to endure it. Three tests she just won. In exchange, you're free from your curse and we're left alone." summarized Zeldoris, tending a hand.

Meliodas blinked. He was sober though. But he felt it. He felt it break.

" So now, I was just about to sta-"

Meliodas just threw himself on his brother. He hugged him so hard he could make his eyes get out of his head.

" What the actual fuck Meliodas ?!" articulated Zeldoris.

"THANK YOU !"

Merlin just laughed. Meliodas was so happy that he even dropped a kiss on his brother's cheek. That one protested loudly. The other Sins arrived and discovered them one on top of the other.

" Your girl is amazing Zelis !" he exclaimed joyfully.

" I know. All she did was outsmarting her opponents. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to rest." resumed Zeldoris, pushing his eldest.

He straightened. Ban asked what was happening. To what Meliodas happily answered.

" Will you shut up already ? You're going to wake her up !" cut Zeldoris.

" Okay okay fine. We'll let you alone." smiled Meliodas.

" One last thing : you're not allowed to call me Zelis, got that ?"

" Gee ! Alright your highness."

Meliodas and his team left, the blonde giving a last look full of gratitude to the couple behind him. Zeldoris turned to Morgan. Finally alone. He gently removed her ribbon from her eyes. He contemplated her for a while, before leaning beside the ginger-haired woman. He hesitated then put his arm around her waist.

* * *

The following morning, Morgan finally woke up. She immediately noticed the absence of her ribbon. Then, that she had an arm around her. Looking above her shoulder, she apperceived Zeldoris peacefully asleep. The princess blushed. She took a moment to calm down her heart.

" _He's pretty cute when he sleeps._ "

Morgan watched him for a moment. Then, she realized that it was morning. So did she succeed ? Carefully she stood up. Zeldoris just rolled on his back. Morgan looked around. Where was Merlin ? No Demon King either ? What happened during the night ? Morgan spotted two silhouettes coming. She decided to wake Zeldoris up, just in case.

" Zelis ! Zelis wake up !" called Morgan, shaking him.

" Nnnnh ? Morg-yaaaaawn !"

" There's people coming."

" Hmm ? Oh, those are friends. It's Monspiet and Derrière."

Zeldoris stretched then got up. He welcomed his former teammates. Monspiet announced that he felt his king's presence. So Zeldoris had to announce what happened once more. Morgan felt relieved when she learned it ended well. The demos looked at her mouth wide opened.

" What ?" asked Morgan.

" Hmmm no. Nothing." said Monspiet.

Humans were decidedly something. They decided to leave them alone, hoping that they would confess. The princess asked him if he had any news from his father. Zeldoris announced her she won. He handled the ghosts during the nights, given that they attacked him instead of her. Of course, the Demon King was not happy but he kept his promise.

" Oh. Say, I hope you demons don't have family dinners ? Because I'm not sure it would be a happy moment." made Morgan.

" Hahaha ! No, not with my father don't worry." laughed Zeldoris.

" Phew ! That's a relief. So Meliodas is free as well right ?"

" Yep. He already came here by the way."

Zeldoris told her about his passage. Morgan chuckled at the kiss part. Anyway, time to come bac to the Boar Hat. Arthur arrived, holding Merlin's hand. They got happy faces from the princess. The king looked at Morgan. It was certainly time to go back to Camelot. He hugged his sister, relieved as well. Zeldoris' demons friends were there as well.

" And you Zeldoris ? What the hell are you waiting for ?" asked discreetly Monspiet.

" It's different. She's human and I'm a demon. Our lifespans are way too disproportionate." replied the one, with a bit of sadness.

To what the former Ten Commandment found nothing to say. Morgan looked at Zeldoris. Both of them approached.

" I guess you're going." he said.

" I think so too. Maybe … you could come back with me." suggested Morgan.

How he would love that. But was this really a good idea ? What if something happened to her again ?

" Morgan, last time we were together something terrible happened to you. I don't want to risk your life ever again." reminded Zeldoris.

" Zeldoris. Did you force me to interpose myself ?" replied Morgan.

" No but …"

" No buts. I chose this myself knowing what could happen. I would do it again if I had to."

" What ? Why would you do that ? For someone like me on top of that ?" he exclaimed.

" Because you're not the only one wanting to protect the one you care about." she said, lifting a hand.

Her fingers passed gently on his cheek. Zeldoris closed briefly his eyes.

" But … I'm a demon … you're human. We don't age at the same rate." he breathed.

That was a problem indeed. Morgan leaned eyes. Merlin approached them, dragging Arthur with them. She apologized for intruding, but she overheard that part. The magician announced that she and her new lover had the same problem. However she had a solution. She could stop the siblings' time. Just as she did for herself. Morgan and Zeldoris looked at each other. That was the solution ! They would be able to stay together for as long as they wanted.

" So what do you think ? You can take your time to decide, we'll do it if it became really serious for you. And if one day you have enough … I can remove the spell." she concluded.

" Well … that's one tempting proposition." said Zeldoris.

" Then accept and kiss the girl you stupid snail !" shouted Derrière, behind.

Everyone had a laugh. Zeldoris blushed and told her to shut up.

" But … fine by me." he confessed, red.

" I agree as well. We don't need to rush, right ?" she said, looking at him.

Zeldoris nodded.

" Then it's settled." ended Merlin.

Arthur just sighed. He still had mixed feelings about his sister dating a demon. However, now she looked radiant. He shrugged. Before leaving, Zeldoris went to announce things to Nelia. That one opened a big mouth when she heard that he was dating the princess of Camelot. But she was glad for him. He said goodbye and thanked her for sheltering him. He went back to Morgan who was waiting on her horse a bit farther. One hour later they were on the palace's garden, sitting on the grass. Zeldoris has one hell of a smile on his face. He was finally with the person he loved, in time of peace that was important, with nothing to worry about anymore. They have a solution in case things would go serious.

* * *

" So are you sure about this Zelis ? I'm just a weak human you know." said Morgan.

" I can ask you the same. I'm a demon, not what you can call a respectable party. And for all I could see lately, you don't lack courage. You're also becoming stronger." he replied.

" Haha ! You're right. Oh well, we'll see that become of this."

" _In your face father. And I'm polite here._ "

His father didn't know that the little human who fooled him long ago was still alive and now an ally. Despair wasn't planned any time soon. Now, he'll just have to avoid people in town to be left alone. Fortunately, he was able to fly so that should do it. Why run into problems when you can avoid them ?

"By the way, why did you leave when I woke up after my coma ? I really needed you, even if it was unconscious." resumed Morgan.

" Because apart from putting you in danger, seeing your eyes full of hate when they've been warm was unbearable to me." answered Zeldoris, caressing her cheek.

Morgan smiled. That was understandable. She had to admit that she didn't know how she would have reacted. Maybe it was for the best in the end.

" Oh, before I forgot again, what happened to those guys who were attacking you ?" asked Morgan.

"They tried to get me again of course. Luckily for me, my brother and his woman helped. It appeared that the woman possessed by Rueduciel, the one with purple hair, heard me and Meliodas during our first meeting. She acknowledged her mistake of offering herself to that bastard. It took her a long time and her sister's help, but she managed to get rid of him. The other two were more interested in extracting revenge against Estarossa, however since he was dead, they just gave up." told Zeldoris.

" That's a relief then."

Saying that, she put her head in his shoulder. He blushed a bit, then leaned his head against hers. Meanwhile, Arthur was watching them with some puzzled face from a room.

" Are you okay, love ?" asked Merlin, surrounding him with her arms.

"Confused would be the word. I never agreed for my sister to be just a pawn in eventual alliances, but I would never have dreamed she would chose a demon as a mate."

" Same here. But as long as she's happy, that's all that should matter, isn't it ? And between us, who wold have thought you'd fall in love with me?" replied Merlin.

" I know right. You and I are not the same though. To be frank, I heard some men here and there who wondered how could I haven't fall for you." revealed Arthur.

" Really ? I suppose I should be flattered. However … I'm wondering how your mother will react to all this."

He glanced at her. Merlin didn't seem nervous, but her tone couldn't totally hide her worry. That's why he faced her. Igerna was one hell of a snob.

" I don't care about that. I'm an adult, a king and my choice in love doesn't concern her no matter what. Morgan certainly shares that point of view. Plus, what do you want her to do ? Sent us to our room ?" he responded.

Merlin smiled a bit, glad to see him ready to defend her. Not that she doubted it, but it was still reassuring.

" It's just that … I'm preoccupied. Usually, someone of your rank is supposed to marry royalty to make alliances. To ensure the future of your country."

" I'm aware of that. Still, what's the point in being king if I can't even choose ? I've got other ways to ensure Camelot's future, and no doubt a certain demon would get quite mad if anyone threaten us ever again." resumed Arthur.

" So true."

Arthur left the window. What a weird denouement, though. All is well that ends well, that will be one tale to tell children later. Down there, Morgan and Zeldoris decided to go back inside. They straightened. Zeldoris offered help to the princess. Morgan took his hand, then pulled him closer once up. He looked at her, a bit surprised. That ginger-haired girl just dropped a kiss on his cheek, but very close to his mouth. That's how he understood he could get what he wanted to taste since a while. And it was wonderful. Finally, some happiness even for someone like him.

Later on the day, they were invited to a party Meliodas gave to celebrate this good news.

"You know, I'm a bit concerned about your people's reaction toward me. I mean, it will impact you and your brother." resumed Zeldoris.

" Don't worry : for my fifteen's birthday my mother offered me a little domain not far from the castle. They don't know you there." replied Morgan.

" You really have a solution for everything, do you ?" smiled the demon softly.

" Part of my job. But I never thought it'd be so complicated to be in love with a demon."

" Don't tell me about it !" exclaimed Elizabeth, making Morgan laugh.

" That's because we're the best, right brother ?" intervened Meliodas.

" That goes without saying." answered Zeldoris.

" Hmmm I'm waiting for a proof, me." said Morgan.

" Is that so ? Funny cause I have plenty."

" Perfect."


End file.
